Shattered Mirror
by Pirrouette
Summary: Luke Skywalker has never known his parents. With his apprentice, he sets off on a journey to discover the truth about his past.
1. An Apprentice?

Summary: Can Luke Skywalker's new apprentice help him put together the pieces of his past?

Luke Skywalker sprinted down the narrow corridor, zigzagging erratically to dodge the blaster shots aimed at the back of his flight suit. A bolt of orange energy that whizzed past his ear, splattering in a burst of plasma on the durasteel wall, told him that they were shooting to kill.

Luke felt painfully vulnerable without a lightsaber in his hand, and even more so without the Force. He reached the end of the hallway, hastily slamming his stolen blaster into the door panel, which sparked but slid open.

Outside the door was an intricately carved stone balcony, its polished floor embossed with the mark of the Galan crown. Without hesitation, Luke flung himself over the edge, catching hold of one of the protruding pieces of Wayland marble. Swinging his arms from piece to piece, he managed to maneuver himself directly underneath the balcony.

Luke's heart thumped as he hung suspended over a five-hundred meter drop. Even with the shimmering silver ocean below to cushion his fall . . . . He might make it outside the yslamiri's range as went down – but then again, he might not.

Above him, Luke could hear the soldiers clattering onto the balcony. "Where'd the Jedi go?" one of them asked. "Did he _jump_?"

"Maybe," another replied. "We should blow the balcony, though," he added. "If he gets back inside, the Queen's going to have our heads."

Luke let go.

_Two days later_

Luke Skywalker groggily lifted his head off the sleeping platform, hoping in vain that the relentless beeping of his holocom unit would cease.

No such luck.

Summoning up all of his willpower, Luke slid out of the warm sheets and limped across the plush carpet of his bedroom to check the unit. The name "Leia Organa Solo" flashed in a particularly aggressive shade of crimson. As he halfheartedly pressed the receiver button, Luke sighed. The hour or so of sleep he had managed to snag after returning from that last mission wasn't likely to be extended any further.

Leia's face materialized on the unit. Dark eyes roved over his disheveled appearance, but she didn't comment on it. "Welcome back, Luke," she said simply, smiling at him. "Would you like to come over for dinner? The kids are here, and we're having nerf steaks."

Luke, who had been expecting something more along the lines of _why-isn't-your-mission-writeup-on-General-Cracken's-desk-yet_ or _we-have-a-crisis-on-Block-47-that-needs-your-immediate-attention,_ was startled into accepting. "I'll be right over," he replied.

As the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted them. "Actually, Leia – " but it was too late. His sister had already ended the call, and with it, any last hope of returning to bed.

Luke dragged himself over to the refresher to splash some cool water onto his face. He glanced up into the mirror and was met with red-rimmed blue eyes and tousled sandy hair.

He changed into an outfit consisting of a pair of black pants and short-sleeved grey shirt. Leia would no doubt scold him for its drabness, but Luke lately hadn't had time to eat lunch most days, let alone go shopping.

Stepping outside, Luke breathed in the still-warm air of Coruscant's fading summer, and started across the walkway to the Solos' apartment.

* * *

A tinkling chime rang out from the Solos' entryway. "Could someone get that?" Leia called out in the general direction of the living room.

Fourteen-year-old Tahiri Veila's blonde hair went flying as she leapt to answer the door. "Hi, Master Skywalker!" she exclaimed to the man standing beside the red ladalum shrubs that lined the walkway to the Solo's apartment. He looked as exhausted as Tahiri had ever seen him, but he gave her a genuine smile.

"Hi, Tahiri," Luke replied, stepping into the apartment. "Did you have a good break?"

"Yes, I did!" Tahiri said, pulling the door closed. "Anakin invited me to stay with him." Tahiri paused a moment, bursting to ask a question.

"What is it, Tahiri?" Luke asked, with a faint smile.

Unable to resist, Tahiri started asking. "Did you just come back from a mission? It must have been really important; you were gone for nearly a month! What were you doing? Did it go well? Or is it a secret?"

Luke was no longer smiling, but there was no trace of a rebuke in his face either. "No, it's not a secret," he replied, with a rather serious look in his cerulean eyes. "I was in a mission on Gala. It didn't go too well, though."

"Anakin's just like you!" Tahiri groaned theatrically. "In the entire time we've been here, the only things he's said to me are 'good morning Tahiri' and 'pass the Bassel sea salt, Tahiri'! And I'm his best friend!"

Luke did smile a bit then. "There's really not much to tell. I went undercover to find some information for the New Republic, but my cover got blown, so now I'm back."

Her interest was not lessened at all by the few facts that Luke gave her, but Tahiri knew that she wouldn't get much more out of him.

So, they made their way to the living room. It was surprisingly cozy for the abode of a politician, decorated with mismatched colors and squashy chairs scattered on a thick carpet. In the middle of the room, Jacen and Anakin Solo were facing each other across a low round table with a game of dejarik spread upon it. Both were being egged on by their sister Jaina, who was sprawled on the nearest sofa.

When Luke and Tahiri entered, they looked up.

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina got up to hug him tightly, though Jacen and Anakin were more restrained in their greetings. "Mom and Dad and Chewie are trying to figure out the new food-prep unit in the kitchen. Want to go take a look?"

Luke followed Jaina into the kitchen, and Tahiri took her place on the sofa facing the dejarik board. Anakin and Jacen both had quite a few pieces left, but Jacen was down by two k'lor'slugs and kintan strider. "Go Anakin!" Tahiri cheered, to a rather indignant look from Jacen.

Some time later, Han Solo came into the living room. "Time to eat, kids," he informed them, turning to give a rather superior smirk to his wife behind him. "You should know better than to doubt me," he told her smugly. Leia rolled her eyes, but grinned.

Tahiri entered the kitchen with the rest of the Solo family. Luke was soundlessly sleeping in one of the chairs, the side of his face pressed to the rectangular kitchen table.

Leia took a seat and leaned over to nudge her brother's shoulder.

Luke awoke with a start, bemusement flashing across his typically unruffled features for a split second. "Sorry, Leia," he said tiredly. "Looks like you got the food-prep unit running without me, though."

"We did," Leia agreed, with a slightly calculating look on her face that puzzled Tahiri.

But she took a seat, and C-3PO began bringing over food, and before long, she was engaged in a lively argument with Jacen about the shockball scores in the recent Commenor-Taanab game. Across the table, Han and Jaina were enthusiastically discussing something mechanical, using highly technical terms Tahiri would have no hope of understanding.

After a while, though, there was a lull in conversation. "So Luke," Leia said airily. "Wes Janson tells me that you haven't been spending much time with your friends lately."

"I've had a lot of work to do lately," Luke replied, somewhat warily.

"Don't worry, I've given up on the idea of ever having a sister-in-law," Leia said, with a look on her face that made it clear she certainly had not. Luke sank down a bit in his chair, and seeing the look on his face, Tahiri felt quite sorry for him. "But you're obviously lonely," she added.

If possible, Luke looked even more miserable. "We've had this discussion, Leia," he replied. "I don't have the time to run the Jedi Academy, go on missions for the New Republic, and have a relationship all at the same time."

"As a matter of fact," Leia said, "I wasn't talking about your love life. I think you should take an apprentice."

* * *

A/N: Please review! I love to hear what you have to say about my story, and if you could, I'd really appreciate it. 


	2. Lightsabers

Summary: Can Luke Skywalker's new apprentice help him put together the pieces of his past?

"That went well," Han Solo remarked to his wife ironically.

Leia, however, had a satisfied smile on her face. "It did," she agreed.

"Maybe you didn't notice the part where your brother stormed out of the apartment?"

Leia just shook her head at him. "I don't expect him to actually take an apprentice, of course," she explained. "But now that he's feeling guilty for blowing up at me, he'll have to say yes when I ask him to attend Mirax's party next week. There will be droves of single women just dying to meet a Jedi Master."

"Devious," Han replied, somewhat doubtfully.

"You'll see," Leia assured him. "Guilt is my brother's most powerful motivator."

* * *

The daybreak sun on Yavin 4 was just beginning to paint the cobalt sky with streaks of brightness through the grey mist. A single X-Wing gently touched down onto the muddy damp earth between the jungle and the stone temples, shimmering droplets of light gently sliding up and down its metal wings.

Cilghal, a Mon Calamarian diplomat and Jedi Knight, started forward to meet the disembarking pilot. "Master Skywalker," she greeted, taking in his pale face and exhausted blue eyes. She tried not to let any note of accusation creep into her typically even voice.

Luke obviously noticed it, though. "I know that I should have been here sooner," he replied, wincing slightly. "But I only returned from the mission yesterday afternoon."

Cilghal only studied him silently.

"Not you too," Luke groaned, shifting slightly. "I'm sorry!"

"Me, _too_?" Cilghal inquired, still slightly coolly.

"I blew my cover on Gala," Luke said. "General Cracken nearly threw me out the airlock when he heard. Diplomatic embarrassment, military embarrassment— half of the HoloNet channels are broadcasting enraged Galan politicians giving speeches about what a menace the New Republic is. The other ones are broadcasting New Republic senators proclaiming my irresponsibility and incompetence. If that wasn't enough, I haven't slept in a week, and my sister keeps harassing me about my personal life."

Despite herself, Cilghal couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. "I know you're under a lot of pressure," Cilghal conceded. "But the Academy needs you. You can't keep running off, even to save the galaxy."

Luke ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I know," he replied. "I've told General Cracken that I'm not any more assignments for him in the near future. After the Gala fiasco, he was almost as glad to get rid of me as I was to leave."

Cilghal shook her head. "We'll see how long that lasts."

Luke sighed, and the two started towards the temple. "What have I missed?"

"It's time for a large group of apprentices to be chosen by a master," Cilghal replied. "As you know, these apprentices include your niece and nephews." She hesitated for a brief moment, but decided to continue. "Many of these students are wondering if you'll choose one of them as your apprentice."

"Me?" Luke asked. Though it was at times difficult for a Mon Calamarian to read human features, Cilghal was sure that there was suspicion on his face. "Why would they think I'm taking an apprentice?"

"Why shouldn't they think it?" Cilghal countered.

"No reason," Luke said wearily. "Only, Leia suggested almost the same thing to me right before I left Coruscant."

Cilghal gazed at him thoughtfully. "Are you going to disappoint them? It would be a good thing for you to take an apprentice. It would tie you to the Academy for a while, at the very least, and I think it would be good for you as well."

"I don't know," Luke answered doubtfully. "It wouldn't be fair of me to choose an apprentice and then neglect their training while I go off on dangerous missions."

"That's the point, Luke," Cilghal said. "You'll need to learn to trust your new apprentice. Promise me that you'll at least consider it."

"I promise," Luke replied, azure eyes staring off into the verdant lush jungle.

"The apprentices are participating in a lightsaber tournament next week, to give the masters a chance to observe them. Will I see you there?"

"I'll be there," Luke reluctantly promised.

* * *

Tahiri Veila closed her eyes as she lifted her face to the deep blue sky, letting the gentle breeze cool her sweaty face. She and some of the other trainees had been practicing with their lightsabers all morning in a clearing by the edge of the jungle, unbearably muddy and humid from the last rain, in preparation for the upcoming tournament.

Tahiri wondered who would choose her as an apprentice. She had no family connections to any of the knights or masters at the Academy, like the Solos, or Valin Horn. She wasn't particularly close to any of them, either. She had been brought to train at the Academy from Tatooine by Tionne, who was too busy with Academy work to take an apprentice, and Luke Skywalker, who probably wouldn't put Tahiri on the top of his list.

"Tahiri?" Jacen Solo appeared in front of her. "Are you all right? You've been kind of quiet today."

"I'm fine!" Tahiri assured him. "Ready for another round of sparring?"

But Jacen did not have a chance to answer. A slender man with a deadly look on his face materialized in front of them.

Before Tahiri could recover from her shock at not having felt the man's presence, he took a quick step forward and his wine-colored blade shot out, coming to rest a couple centimeters away from her bare neck.

The expressions of the other students mirrored the disbelief and astonishment Tahiri felt.

The man spoke in an aggressive growl, turning his head towards Raynar Thul, a spiky-haired human Jedi trainee. "Where is Skywalker?"

"I d-don't know," Raynar stammered, glancing at Tahiri.

"Find him." The man commanded. "You have four minutes before the girl dies."

Raynar took off in a frantic dash to the temple. The seconds drifted by slowly. For Tahiri, the world seemed to be encased in glass, unmoving and about to be shattered with a single irrevocable blow.

That blow came. "Time's up," the man announced, lifting the dazzling blade.

"I'm here," said a quiet voice from behind Tahiri. The lightsaber was lifted away from her neck, and a rough hand shoved her away. Stumbling, she whirled around. It was Luke Skywalker.

Snarling, the man lunged toward him, lightsaber blade bisecting the air. It was met by a bright blue one— not Master Skywalker's own green lightsaber, which had been lost on Gala.

The difference in their fighting styles was obvious. Luke Skywalker was clearly the master of technique, wielding his blade expertly and efficiently. The man with the dark red lightsaber blade fought with unrestrained, frenzied blows, plainly throwing all of his strength into driving Luke back.

The surprising thing, though, was that it was working.

Luke's borrowed blade was flashing through the air faster than Tahiri could have imagined, but the man's battering blows of the lightsaber were difficult to counter. As the fight went on, both scored hits on the other. The man's left arm hung uselessly by his side, his shoulder having been subjected to a deep, long slash. The side of Luke's grey shirt was drenched in blood. Both combatants had mud soaked up to their knees and splattered high onto their clothing, even some in their wet hair.

Just when he had Luke almost backed into a line of jungle trees, their blades locked. Tahiri could feel the power of the Force behind both, almost visible in its intensity.

Time seemed to drag on. Both of their faces were cast in the blue and red glow of the locked lightsabers. Neither gave a millimeter.

Without warning, Luke let go of his lightsaber. Before the other's blade could whiz through the place where occupied, Luke slammed a kick into his stomach, causing the man to double over and drop his own blade, much to Tahiri's surprise. The man seemed to be an expert, but at the same time, couldn't hold on to his weapon?

But the man was not defeated yet. Ignoring the fallen lightsaber, he focused on the rocky soil. So many stones rose up, spinning, to face Luke that Tahiri could barely see him through the maelstrom. Luke threw up his own arm, and none of the rocks appeared to hit him.

Suddenly, a streak of blue radiance cut through the mass of flying rocks. The dropped heavily to the ground, landing with faint squelching noises into the mud. Beside them was the man that had been carrying the red lightsaber.

Master Skywalker stood a few paces away from him, holding the blue lightsaber. He thumbed the deactivation button, and its blade evaporated with a short, almost subdued hiss.

Light rain had started again, and Tahiri acutely felt the strands of her dripping hair pressed to the side of her face and neck.

She looked back to Master Skywalker and realized, dimly, that he had fallen down into the mud.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be longer.

Do you have any comments/criticism/feedback about my story? If you do, please tell me! I want to make the story better.


	3. Guilt

Chapter 3:

* * *

_Luke was fourteen years old. He was walking with his aunt and uncle to the Darklighters' farm. It was a relatively calm day, but the air was dusty and stale and the twin suns pounded down mercilessly and worst of all, the gritty sand was kicked up with every step._

_The journey lasted for an eternity. The sun relentlessly shone, and the air stirred slightly as Luke took step after step forward, pushing doggedly through the scorching sand._

_The memory was familiar. It had happened. He was as aware that it was fact as he was certain that his name was Luke Skywalker._

_His name was Luke Skywalker. His parents had died. He had grown up on Tatooine, in a moisture farm half buried in the yellow sand._

_And yet . . . ._

_The memory changed._

_He was still Luke. His parents were still dead. But Tatooine was a faraway world, and there was no sand._

_Of course there was no sand. Sand belonged on the seashore, gently sloping in soft silken beds of white-gold lapped by the clear blue surf._

_But Luke wasn't on the seashore. He was in a sunlit clearing on top of a mountain wooded in cool shades of green and gray. Clusters of sage and heather were perched on the rocky side, which led straight down into a shimmering lake. Luke knew that he belonged here, too._

_He looked down._

_Luke was sitting comfortably on a large, soft piece of Dramassian silk. Spread out upon it was a large picnic made of summer food, placed on expensive swirled-glass dishes._

_Across from him sat two girls, both with porcelain skin and delicate features. The long hair of one girl was lighter and finer than gossamer, while that of the other was thick and dark. _

_The soft brown eyes of the dark-haired one were shining with tears. "Don't forget me, Luke," she told him, sorrowful resignation clinging to her in the Force._

_Luke didn't want to forget her. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but the thunder drowned him out. Lightning rent the mountain, and Luke was falling backwards into sudden darkness._

Luke woke up.

For a moment, he looked around in tired astonishment. The slight movement sent needles of pain shooting up his neck.

Staring back at him, through a curious film of pink, was a woman in a white medical tunic. She was gesturing for him to rise out of the bacta tank, but Luke was too drowsy to comply.

* * *

General Airen Cracken stared at an unconscious Luke Skywalker.

Heading New Republic Intelligence was a demanding job. There were terrorists to be eliminated, spies to be triple-crossed, politicians to be manipulated, all in the service of the people of the New Republic.

Cracken knew that his job was all about sacrifice. He sacrificed time with his children, Pash and Dena. He sacrificed his safety on more than one occasion. But he didn't just sacrifice himself. He had to sacrifice the lives and comfort of his agents – and oftentimes, the lives and comfort of those who weren't even his own agents.

Like Luke Skywalker.

Cracken knew that he had asked far more of Luke Skywalker than he had any right to. He had practically nothing on the Jedi. He wasn't Skywalker's superior, he wasn't his friend, and he didn't even have the usual blackmail material and bribes to fall back on.

The only weapon Cracken could use on Skywalker was his own conscience.

It was necessary, of course. And it wasn't like Skywalker hadn't chosen his own path. He had decided to dedicate his life to the good of the galaxy just the same as Cracken.

But still. Removing Skywalker from his healing bacta treatment early, so that Cracken could manipulate him in his weakened state? That was cold, even for Airen Cracken.

_He's practically half my age. He'll bounce back._

Cracken gestured towards Cilghal, the Jedi healer who was standing behind him disapprovingly. Even though she agreed that Luke needed to take an apprentice, she clearly didn't approve of Cracken's methods of convincing him. But it wasn't much of a risk, really. A few simple lightsaber burns, even accompanied by mild blood loss, surely didn't pose too much of a problem for a Jedi Master. The injuries were uncomfortable, certainly, but not life-threatening.

Metal infuser in hand, Cilghal moved toward the medical platform where Skywalker was lying. As soon as the infuser was pressed to his throat, his eyes opened.

Cracken placed his palm on one of the platform's buttons. It changed shape, bringing Skywalker into a half-upright position. "I need to talk to you, Commander Skywalker," he said. "Can you hear me?''

"Yes," Skywalker replied, a bit hazily.

"Tahiri Veila's going to be kicked out of your academy, if you don't do something about it," Cracken informed him matter-of-factly.

"Tahiri? What?" Luke asked, his words coming out slurred and confused.

"The politicians are blaming her for your injuries. If she hadn't irresponsibly allowed herself to be taken hostage, you would be fine."

"That's ridiculous! It wasn't her fault." Luke was looking more alert, but pain was beginning to show on his face.

"Of course not. It was YOUR fault!" Cracken bellowed, jabbing a finger into his chest. Cilghal gave him a warning glare, but Cracken paid no attention to it. "After your incompetence on Gala, the voters are very upset with the Jedi. Tahiri Veila's _life is going to be ruined _because of you!"

"What can I do?" Luke asked, sounding pained. He was starting to gasp – the mild painkiller Cracken had ordered was clearly wearing off.

"If you take her as an apprentice, the politicians won't dare touch her," Cracken told him, inwardly grinning.

"But— " Luke sputtered.

"Let me get this straight!" Cracken saturated his voice with righteous fury. "You're going to throw Tahiri Veila to the rancors because you're too selfish to take an apprentice? Is that it?"

Cilghal shook her head despairingly, and Cracken could have kissed her Mon Calamarian lips. _He _knew that she was shaking her head at him, Cracken, but by the look on his face, Luke clearly thought that her disapproval was directed at him.

"I'll do it," Luke said resignedly.

"Do you give your word as a Jedi Master?" Cracken asked, not bothering this time to hide his victory smirk, as Luke had closed his eyes.

"Yes," Luke promised. Cilghal administered the contents of another infuser, and Luke's face relaxed.

"I cannot believe I just let you do this," Cilghal sighed as she replaced the infuser on the shelf. "It must have broken the Jedi Code at least six different ways."

Cracken didn't ask her to name them. "Don't you think he would feel responsible if the Senate made Veila's life miserable? And you know this is going to be good for him," he reminded her.

"I know," replied Cilghal. But she still looked down at Skywalker guiltily.

* * *

"It's not that bad, Tahiri." Anakin Solo looked at her earnestly, leaning against the stone hallway outside the Academy's medical center. "It'll all die down."

Tahiri Veila glared at him through red-rimmed eyes. "Great, now that I'm about to be kicked out and leave forever, you've finally decided to start talking." Tahiri knew that her friends were only trying to comfort her, but she couldn't help feeling slightly resentful of them. They only thought it wasn't a big deal because if _they _had to leave, _they_ would have somewhere to go.

Tenel Ka's grey eyes held sympathy, though. "Anakin is right, Tahiri. Master Skywalker has the final decision on who leaves or does not leave the Academy, and he will not blame you for an event that you had no control over."

"Maybe he won't," Tahiri replied morosely, "But he's unconscious now. Lots of things can happen before he wakes up."

The door opened. Out stepped a tall man with ash-colored hair and a military uniform. He looked familiar. He was probably famous.

"General Cracken!" Jaina Solo said. "How's Uncle Luke? And did you analyze the Dark Jedi's body yet?"

"He'll be fine," Cracken replied, almost dismissively. "I'm not at liberty to discuss the analysis at this time." Jaina looked rather affronted, but he ignored her and turned to Tahiri. "Veila, I need a word with you." He beckoned for her to follow him back into the med center. Tahiri did so.

Luke Skywalker was lying on a medical platform, apparently in a healing trance. Tahiri felt guilty. _I should have detected the Dark Jedi_. She looked up at General Cracken. "What do you need to tell me?" Tahiri asked miserably.

"You're not leaving the Academy," General Cracken informed her.

For a moment, Tahiri was shocked into silence. Then, irrepressible joy welled up in her. "What's the catch?" she asked, but without much apprehension. _I'm still going to be a Jedi!_

"I don't know if you'll consider it a catch," Cracken replied. "You're Master Skywalker's new apprentice."

Tahiri could only stare at him dumbly. "_What?!_" she managed to gasp. Make a colossal mistake and end up with the galaxy's most vaunted Jedi Master as her personal teacher?

"I'll be honest with you here," Cracken replied. "Skywalker's really only taking you because he feels sorry for you. You're risking not only your relatively insignificant life but also Skywalker's. If you don't think you can do it, you better bail now."

Tahiri Veila looked as if he had punched her in the stomach, but she narrowed her green eyes and spoke to him stiffly. "I won't fail Master Skywalker." With a stonily determined air, she pushed past him, her loosely curled pale-golden hair whipping through the doorway after her.

Airen Cracken grinned, something that he found he was doing a lot more often lately. If nothing else, young Veila would look good posing on propaganda holos with Skywalker. That durasteel determination would be a nice foil to Skywalker's naïve idealism.

His grin faded slightly as he considered the problems the two would have to face. He had given Skywalker an excuse to stick close to the academy, but it would take all the talents of Skywalker _and _his new apprentice to overcome the enemies Cracken knew were imminent.

* * *

A/N: I'm building up to bigger chapter lengths. Each one will get longer.

Please review!


	4. Round One

Chapter 4: Round One

* * *

Kam Solusar warily eyed the waiting trainees. They were scattered in loose groups throughout the dueling hall of the Jedi Praxeum, waiting for the lightsaber tournament to begin. Kam could sense their eagerness and anticipation flooding through the Force, but below it some anxiety as well. This tournament was an opportunity for each trainee to prove their lightsaber prowess to a potential Master.

Of course, it was also an opportunity for burns, bruises, broken bones, and other bodily harm.

Kam sensed a somewhat familiar presence and turned. "Han Solo," Kam greeted. "Come to see your children participate in the tournament?"

"Wouldn't miss it for a plateful of Moappan honey-seaweed," Solo informed him with a straight face.

"That's an interesting turn of phrase," Kam replied. "You've vacationed on Mon Calamari lately, I take it?"

"Was it that obvious?" Solo grinned. "So how does this tournament work, anyway?"

"The students are aged thirteen to eighteen. In the first round, each one will compete in one-on-one duels ending when a student scores three hits, is knocked unconscious by their opponent, or surrenders. Students are eliminated when they lose two duels. When six students remain, the final, surprise round will take place."

Solo grimaced. "I'm glad I'm only watching," he admitted. "Who's your money on, Solusar?"

Kam shrugged. "I'd have to pick your youngest son," he said. "Even if Anakin's only fifteen, he's the obvious choice here. He definitely takes after Luke in lightsaber technique."

"He does," Solo agreed. "But then again, Anakin's also gullible like Luke. It'll take some dirty fighting to win— I'm betting on Tenel Ka."

"Dirty fighting? Tenel Ka?" Kam asked in genuine confusion. The red-haired warrior princess was as straightforward and honest as anyone he had ever met.

"Hey, her mother Teneniel was good. She jumped out from behind a rock and pounded Luke's head into the ground that one time on Dathomir. And the other side of her family, the double-dealing, manipulating, scheming Hapan part? They've taught Tenel Ka how to take out the competition."

"I'll take that bet," said a voice behind them. It was General Airen Cracken of NRI, looking as unruffled as ever. "One hundred credits says Tahiri Veila wins the whole thing."

"You're on," Solo replied immediately. Kam had to agree. Tahiri Veila? She was a surprising choice. One of the more talented trainees, certainly, but Kam still wouldn't put her anywhere near first.

"What about you, Solusar? Are you in?" Cracken asked.

"Jedi aren't supposed to gamble," Kam replied regretfully. "But I'll see Master Skywalker about a possible exception to that rule."

* * *

"Wrrorrraaarrowww?" Lowbacca growled inquisitively.

Em Teedee, his translator, quickly converted the Wookiee's growl to Basic. "Master Lowbacca wonders if you would be amenable to accompanying him to the dueling hall to find the names of your opponents."

"Let's go," Tahiri agreed. She had to walk quickly to keep up with Lowbacca's long stride, but she did not mind the exercise. Having decided that failure to win was no option, Tahiri felt nothing could rattle her.

The pair entered the hall. It was high-ceilinged, with raised seats for spectators on one side. The names of the opponents were posted on a sheet of flimsi pinned to one wall.

Tahiri ran her finger down the long list of names until she reached "Veila, Tahiri". Opposite it was the name "Horn, Valin".

Tahiri almost felt a little let down. Valin was thirteen, a full year younger than her— and he didn't spend all his time training with older students, like Tahiri had. Even though he was the son of highly respected Jedi Corran Horn, he was no match for her. And she would feel bad about crushing him.

Lowbacca growled something unintelligible.

"What?" Tahiri asked.

"Master Lowbacca is set to duel against Raynar Thul," Em Teedee translated. "He wishes to inquire the name of your opponent."

"Valin Horn," Tahiri replied, beginning to feel a little insulted. Did the Masters really think so little of her fighting ability? Tahiri decided to channel her slight resentment into determination to prove them wrong.

Before Lowbacca could reply, Master Solusar cleared his throat loudly. The room fell silent almost immediately. "It's time to begin," he announced.

* * *

Luke Skywalker opened his eyes. The world was suddenly very salmon-colored, and he couldn't make out distinct shapes.

Everything moved, and Luke realized he was staring into the mottled Mon Calamari arm of Cilghal. "Good afternoon, Master Skywalker. Please lift your arm."

Luke complied. His muscles felt stretched and overworked, and his hand shook a bit.

"You can put it down now," Cilghal directed, producing a light to shine into his eyes. She was going through a standard medical checkup, but Luke could not remember why. And stranger still, her Force presence was a curious mix of relief and worry . . . and guilt, directed towards him?

"Master Skywalker?"

Luke looked up into Cilghal's face. There was no doubt— even Luke, a human, could read the emotions written all over her face.

"You can't leave yet," Cilghal replied, gaze sliding down slightly. "You shouldn't be up and dealing with Academy business just yet."

_The Academy!_

It all came flooding back. The Dark Jedi that had somehow slipped onto Yavin 4. Cracken, waking him up. Cracken, yelling at him. Cracken, taking advantage of his weakened state to make him take an apprentice.

"Luke?" Cilghal asked, alarmed.

Luke realized that he had shot to his feet. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down, Luke," Cilghal said soothingly, reaching for his arm.

But Luke pulled back. "You let Cracken pull me out of a bacta tank to force a promise on me when I couldn't defend myself!"

"I'm sorry," Cilghal told him. "I—"

Luke didn't let her continue. He just glared accusingly, feeling a small stab of pleasure as Cilghal cringed in the Force. "I'll remain here for a few more hours." He made his voice as frigid as only a Skywalker could. The kind of iciness that made minions step out of Darth Vaders path, Imperials tremble in fear at the look on Princess Leia's face, and stormtroopers cower behind the nearest vegetation when Luke Skywalker's name was mentioned.

Cilghal nodded hastily and scurried out of the room.

Luke gently slid off the medical platform, testing his legs. They were slightly shaky, but would support him, as he had no intention of following Cilghal's medical orders.

He stood up.

Calling on the Force, Luke limped across the room, pausing only to summon his lightsaber from the plasteel table where it lay. The door slid open soundlessly. Luke knew just where General Cracken would be: in the dueling hall, manipulating his new apprentice. _Wait a second_. Luke blinked. He had just referred to Tahiri as his new apprentice. It hadn't even had _time _to sink in, but it already felt automatic. And he did promise . . . .

Luke entered the side door of the dueling hall. Two Jedi trainees were swinging practice lightsabers in the center, The audience was absorbed by the flashing of the brilliant blue blades, giving Luke an opportunity to painfully pull himself up the stairs to the viewing area unnoticed and slip into the seat beside Airen Cracken.

"How's my new apprentice doing?" Luke asked innocently.

Cracken turned his head slowly, but Luke knew that he had startled him. "Very well, actually. She's soundly defeated Valin Horn, Eryl Besa, Raynar Thul, and Wurth Skidder. That's guaranteed her a spot in the finals.

Han and Leia Organa Solo, who were viewing from the row ahead of Cracken and Luke, turned around. "Luke!" Leia said. "You're not supposed to be out of the med center."

Luke make a quick decision and hoped he wouldn't regret it. "Don't worry. My new apprentice is doing all the fighting."

Their jaws dropped.

"New apprentice?" Han asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, yes," Luke replied airily. "I decided that Leia was right. An apprentice will be a very good thing for me." He placed just enough emphasis on the _I decided _part that Cracken would notice. He accompanied the words with an unflinching stare that dared Cracken to disagree.

Cracken was smart enough to nod in concurrence. "That's right. Master Skywalker was just telling me how the obvious talent and intelligence of his new apprentice made the decision all too simple."

Leia recovered first. "That's great, Luke!" she congratulated. "Who is it?"

Kam's voice cut through their conversation. "The six contestants remaining contestants are Anakin Solo, Jaina Solo, Tenel Ka Djo, Tahiri Veila, Lowbacca, and Wurth Skidder. The final round will now take place."

Knowing that Kam was about to announce the rules of the surprise round, Luke left Leia's question unanswered and started making his way down from the viewing area again.

Kam continued. "This round will be held on the outside dueling arena. It will be an apprentice free-for-all— with a catch. Each apprentice will be allowed to team up with one of the willing Jedi Knights or Masters in the arena. When either partner is eliminated, the other must step off the field as well." He stepped back and addressed the final six. "You have half a standard hour to find a partner and talk strategy, so I suggest you get moving."

The audience's noise started up again. Luke stepped towards Tahiri, who turned around and came face to face with him. "Come on," he said quietly to her, indicating the door. The two slipped out of the dueling hall and into a deserted corridor. Luke was about to speak, but Tahiri held up a hand.

"I know you're expecting an apology," she burst out, suddenly flushed with fury. "But you're not going to get one. I'm not a pathetic little girl anymore, and there's nothing terrible about having to train me. I'm going to be the best apprentice there ever was. I amsorry that you got hurt because of me, but I'm never going to fail you again." She gave him a hard, blistering look. "You're going to be _glad_ that I'm you're apprentice."

It was then Luke knew that she was right. "I know," he said. "But are you sure you want me to train you? I'm not exactly the easiest person to be around, as a lot of people tell me. I'm reckless, unhappy, easy to manipulate, and not nearly as valiant as people seem to think I am."

"You're not any of those things. You only say that because you don't know yourself nearly as well as I'm going to," she informed him firmly, the bright spots of color not faded from her cheeks.

Luke smiled a genuine smile for the first time in what seemed like months. "Okay," he promised. "We can do this."

Tahiri grinned back, and Luke stepped forward to hug her. She was surprised at first, but returned the embrace. Luke sensed a flood of positive emotion towards him, and he was certain that this was going to work.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much to Skywalker05, who reviewed the last chapter.

If you're reading my story, I'm really glad! It is kind of discouraging though to only receive one review. If you could just write me a quick note, even a couple words, I would really, really, appreciate it.

Do you want me to respond to reviews? I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Or maybe I could just respond to specific questions?


	5. The Rules Change

Chapter 4: Round One

A/N: As you can probably tell, this story AU starting about the time of the Young Jedi Knights series.

* * *

"Jacen Solo!" Leia exclaimed when she saw her seventeen year old son's face. "Were you sparring with a lightsaber or Agamarian mud-wrestling?" 

Jacen grinned guiltily. "My crystal snake got loose again," he admitted, shifting slightly on the wet grass. "I chased him all the way down to the edge of the river."

Leia studied her son's face. Despite his loss in the lightsaber tournament to both siblings, Jacen didn't look overly upset.

"I'm all right, Mom," Jacen said exasperatedly for the third time, probably reading her feelings through the Force. "A Jedi isn't measured by how fast they can swing a glorified stick."

"So a Jedi is measured by how much of a sore loser they can be?" Wurth Skidder cut in. "The glorified stick-swinging sure seemed to work for Master Skywalker. But maybe you would meditate at the Death Star instead?"

"Don't listen to him, Jacen," said a slightly out-of-breath Jaina Solo. "We'll see how gracious _he _is once Corran and I pound him into the ground." She looked up to smile at Corran Horn, a former Rogue Squadron pilot and apparently her partner for the upcoming lightsaber duel.

"Where did Luke go?" Han asked, joining the group.

"Uncle Luke's here?" Jaina asked. "I thought he was still supposed to be in the medical center."

"That's almost a non sequitur," Leia pointed out. "The fact that my brother is involved in strenuous physical activity has little to do with the fact that he's supposed to be resting."

"Doesn't it?" Corran asked.

"No," Leia continued. "Actually, I think there's an inverse effect. The more Luke's supposed to be resting, the less he actually is. But maybe his new apprentice will be able to persuade him to stop risking his health so often."

"New apprentice?" Corran asked incredulously. "What new apprentice?"

"He didn't tell you?" Leia replied.

"No, he didn't. Who is it?"

"Actually, Luke didn't tell _us _either," Han said. "But Cracken seemed to know who it was."

"Well, it's not anyone here, I take it," Corran pondered. "Maybe it's Anakin. Or it could be Tenel Ka. Luke's on very good terms with her mother. I can't see Luke choosing anyone else left in the tournament, though. But nobody actually said that his apprentice made the final round, did they?"

"No," Leia agreed. "Cracken did say that Luke's new apprentice was talented and intelligent, though."

"The next round's almost about to start," Jacen pointed out. "We might as well take a seat. We'll be able to ask Uncle Luke soon enough anyway."

"Okay," Leia agreed. "Good luck in the tournament, Jaina."

As they made their way to the viewing stand that had been placed outdoors for the tournament, Kam's voice boomed through the clearing. "The list of competitors reads as follows: Jaina Solo and Corran Horn. Wurth Skidder and Eelysa. Lowbacca and Saba Sebatyne. Anakin Solo and Kyp Durron. Tenel Ka and Mara Jade." As he spoke, the pairs walked onto the grassy dueling field. "And finally . . . Tahiri Veila and Luke Skywalker."

The audience collectively gasped.

Leia watched Luke limp onto the field with Tahiri at his side. His choice of apprentices was surprising, to say the least. But Tahiri was her youngest son's best friend, and might be more to her than met the eye.

She would reserve judgment.

"I'll repeat the rules," Kam continued. "If either partner receives two hits, the pair has to leave. Stay within the boundaries. And finally, the rule I didn't tell you about. No telekinesis— that means no lifting things, no shoving things, and no boosting Force power behind your blows."

"That's not fair!" Wurth Skidder protested loudly. "We just spent our entire planning session based on the assumption that we could use telekinesis."

"Sometimes, the rules change," Kam shrugged. "You'll just have to be prepared. Now, this duel is going to be holorecorded and possibly broadcasted, so we have a commentator. His name is Booster Terrik, and his son-in-law Corran is competing. But I think we can trust him not to be biased." Kam directed that last comment towards Booster.

Booster and Corran were not exactly the best of friends, to put it lightly.

Booster stepped up to the auditory amplifier. "Of course, Kam. Now, let the duel begin!"

The duelists exploded into motion.

"There goes Wurth Skidder's first hit, scored by teamwork effort by Jaina and Corran. The next one's not going to be so easy, I'm afraid . . . and Lowbacca slips, but no, Kyp's just missed him. I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here; everyone's ganging up on the apprentices. And yes, there's Tenel Ka and Mara Jade, backing Anakin into a corner. What are you doing, Kyp?"

Kyp Durron was halfway across the dueling field, engaging in one-on-one combat with Eelysa. At Booster's words, he looked up, startled, and Eelysa pressed him back.

"Too late. Anakin Solo is hit once, on the arm. Luke Skywalker takes advantage of the distraction to sweep Mara Jade's feet out from under her, and Tahiri's blade is advancing . . . first hit on a Master, scored by Luke and Tahiri!"

Booster's commentary continued on in this vein for a while. Wurth and Eelysa were the first to be eliminated, followed by Anakin and Kyp. The battling continued on, and finally only Jaina and Corran and Tahiri and Luke remained in the competition.

"Jaina Solo's looking good so far, with no hits. Corran also has no hits, but I'm not sure if that's due to his skill or blind luck, which he clearly inherited from his CorSec father. Luke Skywalker has not been hit yet either, but he's supposed to be in the med center, I'm told, and has clearly been exhausted by the fight. His partner, Tahiri, has been hit once but she still looks strong. She's been at her opponents like a nek battle dog so far!"

Han leaned over. "Who're you rooting for, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Do I have to choose?" Leia replied.

"Well, yes," Han replied. "Cracken started a betting pool. I bet him and Booster each one hundred credits that Tahiri Veila would _not _win. He knew about Luke, obviously."

Leia smacked him on the shoulder. "Serves you right for gambling."

Han gave her an injured look and was about to respond, but the crowd roared.

"One hit, Corran Horn. Should have picked a smarter partner, Jaina!" Booster exclaimed gleefully. "Corran, didn't anyone ever tell you that diving under Luke Skywalker's blade was a bad idea?"

But Corran quickly rallied with his silver lightsaber and swiped up at Luke's face, missing him by mere millimeters. Jaina's violet blade likewise engaged Tahiri's blue, and the two tangled in a ferocious maelstrom of brilliant light.

"Jaina knocks Tahiri's blade back, but Tahiri ripostes— Luke and Corran are still at it too, over there, Corran's taking the offensive, he's attacking, Luke's parrying— " Booster stopped directing snide comments towards Corran, barely managing to speak fast enough to keep up with the lightsaber action.

Finally, a breakthrough happened. Tahiri stunned Jaina with a blow to the chin, then knocked her back with the non-laser end of the lightsaber. Jaina fell backwards. She scrambled to her feet, but not fast enough to prevent Tahiri from directing a lightning blow towards Corran's midriff, which he promptly dodged, only to swing up his lightsaber hastily to block Luke's blow . . . which never came. Corran was off balance for just a moment, long enough for Tahiri to tap him on the arm with her lightsaber.

"Luke and Tahiri win!" Booster shouted above the din. "Serves you right for gambling, Solusar!"

* * *

"That was so great, Master Skywalker!" Tahiri said enthusiastically for the third time. "I can't believe we won! Did you see the look on Wurth Skidder's face when I clobbered him?" 

Luke couldn't answer at the moment, as his mouth was being examined by a rather disgruntled Cilghal.

But Tahiri wasn't fazed by his silence. "It was awesome," she sighed happily. "I can't wait until we're doing to real thing."

Cilghal finally stepped away. "You're free to go," she said reluctantly. "But you have to make him take it easy!" she told Tahiri firmly. "He's your problem now."

"I'll make sure that Master Skywalker gets plenty of rest," Tahiri assured her.

"And food, too," Cilghal added. "Don't think I won't send a group of apprentices searching for you if you miss dinner."

"I'll be there, I promise!" Luke said impatiently, swinging his legs off the table. "Let's go."

"Here's your lightsaber, Master Skywalker." Tahiri handed Luke his deactivated lightsaber, and the two exited the room. "Where are we going?"

"To my office," Luke replied. "And you can call me Luke. Kyp's really the only one who calls me Master Skywalker on a regular basis, and only because he's trying to make fun of me."

"Okay!" Tahiri replied.

As they entered Luke's office, Tahiri realized that she had never been there before. The room was hexagonally shaped and seemed open, even though it wasn't excessively large. It was not decorated beyond the architecture itself, which arched gracefully in an elegant meld of marble veined with lightly colored glass in shades of warm gold and icy green. A large desk made of dark Cartaan wood was placed at the back of the room, with a circular lounge area between the desk and the door.

"It's wonderful," Tahiri breathed. "I didn't know the Academy contained a room like this."

"It's not part of the original temple," Luke replied, a bit sheepishly. "Leia insisted that this room be put in so that I'd have _something _to impress important people with when they come to Yavin 4."

"It works," Tahiri assured him. "So . . . what do we do now?"

Luke opened one of the desk drawers. "Here's the code to my office and quarters." He gave her a small piece of flimsi with an alphanumerical sequence on it. "I'm going to key you in to high-level Academy security clearance, but don't tell anyone, all right?"

"Sure. This is so cool! I promise I won't let you down."

"I know," Luke answered. "We'll start training tomorrow, since we're both kind of tired today. But we have a lot to do besides that. We have to talk to NRI and investigate how that Dark Jedi managed to get onto Yavin 4— and how he nearly overpowered me. We also have to meet with the Masters about their new apprentice selections. But right now, I think we'd better get to the dining hall before Cilghal calls out the troops."

* * *

_Luke was dreaming again. He knew that he was dreaming, but he also knew that it was real._

_It was raining again. Luke saw the face of the man that he had fought by the jungle, who had threatened Tahiri's life. He raised his red lightsaber. Luke's eyes were drawn to the extension of the blade, the clean line. He closed his eyes, but the line was burned into his vision. He was falling towards it, in the darkness._

_The man was there again. They were both suspended in a pool of nothingness. His lips were motionless. No sound marred the perfection of the stillness. But Luke knew what he was saying. It was a taunt._

_I am gone forever. I held the key to what you're looking for. But you will never find me now._

_The man sank deeper into the pool, but Luke could not move his limbs to follow._

_He was rising now. But it wasn't a pool any longer. It was a fountain frozen in mid-spray. Water droplets and mist hung suspended in the air. Three children sat on the grass that surrounded the fountain, in a sunny garden filled with red blossoms. They, too, were motionless, but their faces were like living glass._

_Two of the children were familiar. One had dark hair, and one had light hair, and they had visited him before on top of a mountain. But the third was a boy, with dark blond hair and light eyes. _

_It's me, Luke realized._

_The world started moving again. The dark-haired girl began to speak, ignoring the younger Luke and looking straight at the older one. "You need to remember me," she said. "You can't yet, but you _will _be able to."_

_The light haired one looked at the younger Luke first, then the older, speaking for the first time. "Come here."_

_Luke was floated forward, towards his younger self. The pair stared at each other with identical eyes. The garden scene began to shatter, and the younger Luke's eyes widened. _

_Luke remembered pain. A memory, and a dream, and reality._

"Luke!" someone shouted.

Luke opened his eyes. Tahiri Veila was leaning over him, green eyes sharp with concern.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing my story, everyone! Your reviews motivated me to try and update at least once a week. 


	6. The Cassa

Chapter 6: The _Cassa_

* * *

Luke Skywalker sat up shakily. "Tahiri? What are you doing here?"

Tahiri gave him a slightly startled look. "You told me to report to your quarters at 4:30 Yavin 4 Standard Time last night, remember?"

Luke did remember. He glanced at his chronometer, and immediately bolted out of bed. "I overslept! I'm so sorry, Tahiri. I never oversleep," Luke told her in chagrin. It was more than a little inconsiderate of him to make her come to his quarters so early in the morning if he wasn't even going to be awake himself. "I'll be with you in a few minutes; you can wait for me by the southeast entrance. We're going to train outside today."

"That's okay," Tahiri replied. She turned to leave, but stopped when she reached the door.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke answered tiredly. "I had a dream, that's all."

"Not a bad dream?" Tahiri pressed.

Luke hesitated for a long moment. But Tahiri needed his trust.

"I have been dreaming about places I've never been, and people I've never seen, but they seem very real."

"Like a vision?"

"No, I don't think so," Luke replied, looking down. "I've had visions before, and this is different. It seems almost like . . . a memory. It all seems so familiar. But a lot of it is impossible."

"What do you mean?" Tahiri was suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know what Tatooine's like," Luke replied. "But I keep thinking I remember lakes and green mountains, and coolness, and not hating sand."

"Maybe it's not a memory from your childhood," Tahiri suggested.

Luke considered that. "It's possible, but I _feel _young, and I don't remember these places after I left Tatooine either. There's another thing, too. I keep seeing two girls, younger than you. One has very light hair and skin, and the other has light skin but dark hair. The dark haired one keeps speaking to me, telling me to remember. And, I saw myself once."

"When did this start? Is it getting worse?"

"It started after I fought with the Dark Jedi," Luke answered, careful to keep any hint of censure out of his voice. "It's not getting any worse. I don't dream like this every night."

"Thanks for telling me." Tahiri's voice had a slight undertone of warmth. "I'll go wait by the southeast entrance now."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Master Skywalker," Corran said as he entered Luke's office, Jaina close behind him.

"Hello, Corran, Jaina," Luke replied, rising from his ebony desk.

"We've want to become a Master-Apprentice team," Corran said without preamble, sinking into a squashy chartreuse seat.

"Well, I'm surprised," Luke replied, joining Corran and Jaina in the lounge area of his office. At Corran's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "You're the first ones that participated in the tournament to actually stick together, besides Tahiri and me. Saba's training Jacen. Kyle's training Tenel Ka. Lowbacca's being trained by Streen, and Mara Jade's training Anakin. Kyp's coming in after you two leave, but I've seen him with Wurth Skidder and I think it's safe to assume that those two are pairing up."

"Well, we've trained together a few times, and it's all gone well." Corran shifted slightly. "Do you have any objection?"

"Certainly not," Luke replied. "What are your plans?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"How are you planning to utilize each others' strengths and cover for your weaknesses?"

"Well," Jaina spoke up slowly. "Sometimes I can be impatient and impulsive, but it's hard to make Corran lose his temper."

"And I can be somewhat competitive," Corran added. "Maybe Jaina can help me rein that in."

"That's good," Luke encouraged. "What about your skills?"

"I'm good at telekinesis, and Corran isn't, but I can learn a lot from him about combat and Force Sense," Jaina replied. "We're both good at mechanical things, and piloting."

"What do you think, Luke?" Corran asked.

"You two are being honest with each other and yourselves about your faults, which is very good. And you've known each other since Jaina was young, which will help you learn how to trust. Don't forget about your mutual stubbornness, though. You're both going to have to work through that. But I think you're on the right track."

"Thanks," Corran said. "That means a lot."

"I can't wait to start training next week," Jaina grinned happily.

"There's no need to wait," Luke replied. "I've been encouraging everyone to start with some one-on-one time before you start the Academy's official program. Tahiri and I have trained all four days since the tournament ended. She's a very quick learner."

"Speaking of Tahiri, where is she? I know that _your _training regiment wouldn't have her sitting idle all day."

"Actually, she's taking an hour lunch break." Luke gave Corran an uncharacteristically wicked smile. "I felt that she deserved it. She's not used to waking up three hours before the sun."

"Ouch," Corran said with sincere sympathy. "Still, Tahiri had to have known what she was getting into when she agreed to be your apprentice. Are you actually going to go through the official program here at the Academy?"

"Probably not," Luke admitted. "We'll attend the classes sometimes, but we have so much to do. The best way to learn is to be thrown into things, anyway."

Corran stood up. "Thanks for your time, Luke," he said. "I'm sure you're eagerly anticipating your meeting with Kyp, and it's time for us to get going anyway."

Luke cringed at the thought of Kyp. "See you later, you two."

* * *

Tahiri was just finishing the last of her braised nerf strips when Luke entered the dining hall. Inwardly Tahiri groaned, but outwardly she nodded obediently like a good apprentice who didn't feel like going back to bed and sleeping for the next week. Even after four days, Tahiri already knew her Master well enough to predict a long list of difficult things for her to do in her future.

"I have to go now," Tahiri told her seatmates— namely, Anakin, Jacen, and Tenel Ka. "Maybe I'll be back soon." _Not likely, unless the sun goes nova._

But Tahiri wasn't _too _upset. After all, she was learning how to be a Jedi.

Tahiri stood in front of Luke. "I'm here. What should I do now?"

Luke led her through the Temple's corridors. "New Republic Intelligence has finally finished their analysis on the body of the Dark Jedi," he answered. "We have to travel to Coruscant to meet with them."

Tahiri felt excitement start to well up. "When are we leaving?"

"Ten minutes," Luke replied. "You'd better go pack. I'll meet you by the docking bay."

Tahiri was finished in eight minutes, and she arrived at the docking bay with a few moments to spare.

"You're not at all like Leia or Jaina," Luke told her as they started towards his ship. "Try asking _them _to get ready in ten minutes."

Tahiri grinned, recognizing the compliment.

They arrived at a sleek white ship. "It's a K-Type 464 Nubian Starship," Luke informed her. "The newest model from Nubia Star Drives, with a class .6 hyperdrive. My other ship was destroyed on Gala."

Tahiri looked up sharply, but she detected only wryness in his sense.

"You'll have to help me name it," Luke added.

The interior design of the ship was elegant and smoothly curved. It was supplied with all the necessities: a refresher, kitchen unit, medical facilities, and so on. The furnishings were practical and uncluttered, and the décor was minimal. The only obvious decoration was silver and steel blue patterned upholstery hanging over some standard-sized sofas in the central lounge.

"It's very nice," Tahiri said. "But . . . don't you ever see a glaringly orange throw rug that you like and buy it? Or decide to get the seats lined in fifty-credits-per-inch vine silk?" At the look on Luke's face, Tahiri threw up her hands. "Someday, we're going to go to the furniture store together and redecorate this place."

"It's not that bad," Luke protested. "I installed a hologame table."

"Well, that's a start," Tahiri answered long-sufferingly.

"Do you know how to fly a yacht?" Luke changed the subject.

"Only in simulators," Tahiri confessed. "I've never actually flown anything bigger than a landspeeder."

"Now's a good time to start practicing, then," Luke replied as they headed into the cockpit. He indicated for her to take the pilot's seat. "Let's see how the real thing goes."

"Seriously?" Tahiri asked in disbelief.

"I expect that you'll be flying this ship quite often in the future. Better you learn now than when trying to escape a fleet of angry Togorian pirates with me unconscious and bleeding to death in the medical bay while several Squib stowaways try to make off with the hyperdrive."

"I take your point," Tahiri said. "All of a sudden, learning to fly right now doesn't sound so scary."

"That's the way most things are," Luke replied as Tahiri began to warm up the sublight drives. "The only way to become really good at something is to keep pushing yourself to the next level, even if it seems too hard."

Tahiri engaged the repulsorlifts. The ship began to rise gently.

"Keep the lower aft group steady," Luke instructed.

Tahiri adjusted the controls, and before she knew it, Yavin 4 was a single green glittering orb among the planets in the Yavin System.

"You can engage the hyperdrive now."

Tahiri did so, and the white stars melted into streaks of light before the viewport.

"That was excellent," Luke told her. "You'll be an ace in no time."

Tahiri smiled at the praise. "How long will the journey take?" she asked.

"Approximately thirty hours." Luke responded. "We'll be there at approximately seventeen hundred hours Galactic Standard Time tomorrow, just in time for you to practice descending in the evening traffic rush."

Tahiri groaned.

* * *

"The food processor is really good," Tahiri remarked as she took a sip of her ruby bliel. After ten solid hours of sleep and a sonic shower, she was feeling much better. "Want some?"

"No, thanks," replied Luke. Tahiri didn't know what he had been doing while she was asleep, but she was willing to bet it wasn't resting. He was sitting on the edge of one of the lounge chairs, datapad resting on his knees. Every few moments he would enter text into the datapad, or scroll down the screen.

But at last, Luke put the datapad away. He leaned over and opened the drawer of a side table. Inside of it was a brightly colored package.

"We're going to play Trin sticks?" Tahiri asked, reading the label.

"Not exactly," Luke replied. He opened the package and shook the red, blue, green and yellow sticks into a messy pile on the floor.

"We're going to take turns. The object of the game is to remove one stick without making the other sticks move. If you succeed, you get to keep the stick."

"That doesn't sound so hard." Tahiri was sure that there was something else to the game.

"There's a few rules," Luke replied. "You can't use the Force to move the sticks or keep them immobile. And one more thing." Luke opened the drawer again. Out came two blindfolds.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tahiri said.

"Nope," Luke answered. "What if you have to diffuse a bomb in the dark? This game helps your memorization skills, too. You might have to quickly memorize the map of a city, or a list of coordinates, or the schematics of a speeder bike."

"I hate it when you make sense," Tahiri complained, but she picked up the blindfold.

"Memorize the layout of the sticks first," Luke reminded her.

"How?" Tahiri asked.

"Do you know how to cross your eyes?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Tahiri said, slightly confused.

He held up one of the sticks close to Tahiri's face. "Cross your eyes so that you see two of these." He moved the stick away from her eyes slightly. "Now, uncross them, very slowly, until you only see one again." He placed the stick back into the pile. "Now look at all of the sticks. Try to do the same thing, except with the Force. The focal point is your mind. Envision two images of the pile, then bring them slowly closer together until they become one again at the focal point."

It took several minutes, but then Tahiri felt it. It was a tiny point in her memory that expanded at her will. "I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Very good," Luke praised. "You'll get faster with practice. Now, to play the game, you'll have to memorize your own position too, so you'll know where you have to move."

Tahiri concentrated again. It was a little bit easier the second time, but it still took her more than one try.

After each stick was removed, Tahiri had to rememorize the pile. Even with perfect recollection of the sticks' positions, though, she found that she had to compensate for her own movements and pay close attention to the way her hand touched the stick she was trying to remove. But by the end, she could memorize an image almost instantaneously.

"This is amazing," Tahiri sighed. "I'll never have to study again."

Luke smiled. "I don't know if I'd say that. Even if you had all the information on Obroa-skai memorized in your head, you still need to be familiar with it to organize it and to recall it when you need it. And besides, this technique only works if you're consciously trying to memorize something. Later, we're going to work on pulling things out of your memory that you _weren't _trying to memorize. But the advantage of this technique is that nobody can take the memories away from you now."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I've been thinking of names for the ship," Tahiri ventured. "I suppose the _Sky Walker _is too obvious."

Luke winced. "Yes, I think it is. Han would ridicule the bad pun. But more importantly, Kyp would say something disparaging about naming a ship after myself, Mara Jade would reply that there's nothing wrong with naming a ship after yourself, and there would be a gigantic bloodbath on Yavin 4."

Tahiri laughed aloud at the thought of Kyp and Mara Jade fighting to the death over the naming of Luke's ship. But she could actually imagine it. The two Jedi could both be somewhat hot-tempered.

"We could name it after Cracken," Tahiri suggested. At the look on Luke's face, she hastened, "I'm only joking, of course . . . but you know, if we named it Krakana, after the Mon Calamarian sea monster, it would be a subtle insult."

"Not bad, but if Cracken ever found out, he would find a way to make our lives miserable."

"True," Tahiri conceded. "We could name it after your mother. What was her name?"

"I don't know. I don't remember her."

"I'm sorry," Tahiri said softly.

"It's all right." Luke looked at her. "But _your_ mother's name was Cassa. We could name the ship after her."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much, everybody who reviewed my story! As long as you're still interested, I'll keep updating at least once per week (as you can see, the last two were quite a bit faster than that). 


	7. Shockball

Chapter 7: Shockball

* * *

"How far is your apartment?" Tahiri asked as she and Luke exited Block 347's docking bay.

"This one," Luke answered, starting towards a many-storied building made of polished black material located one short walkway from the docking bay. Right inside the entrance were several Bothan receptionists standing behind a glossy counter and a luxurious sitting area. But Luke led Tahiri straight past the receptionists into a large durasteel turbolift with rows and rows of glass buttons.

"Which level?" Tahiri reached over.

"Two hundred forty-one," Luke replied.

Tahiri pushed the button. Considering that there were only three hundred levels in this section of Coruscant, Luke's floor was in a reasonably high-end location.

It took only seconds for the tubolift to reach the correct floor. Luke's apartment was a few meters down the cobalt-carpeted hall.

Tahiri gasped in shock and delight as she entered the apartment. It wasn't large, with two small bedrooms and a kitchenette branching off from a small sitting area. But the predominate feature, hanging down lopsidedly from the door to the kitchenette, was a massive banner made from intertwining strips of colored foil in every vibrantly metallic shade imaginable. It reflected the light from the ceiling glowpanel onto the walls and ceiling, causing them to appear sprinkled with haphazard translucent confetti.

This was Luke'sapartment?

"I'm not quite sure why, but I was expecting the color scheme of your apartment to be a bit more subdued," Tahiri teased. "More impersonal and urban-spy, actually. You know, no personal effects, no decorations, no colors besides grey and white, a vibroblade underneath the sofa cushion."

"You're not far wrong," Luke said, lifting up the sofa cushion. He pressed a section of the board that the cushions rested on, and it popped up. Underneath, there was a piece of this fabric with a long, empty depression in the center.

"Where did the vibroblade go?" Tahiri looked at Luke

Luke gestured towards the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"Oh," Tahiri replied, feeling rather stupid. She had recognized that he wasn't using his famous green blade on Yavin 4, but she had assumed it had merely been borrowed. "Where did this one come from?"

"This belonged to my father," Luke told her. "I gave it to Mara, but she decided she wanted to build her own a few years ago. She returned this one to me, fortunately."

"So, what's with the banner?" Tahiri asked curiously.

"That was Jaina's art project when she was ten," Luke informed her ruefully. "Leia wouldn't allow it in the Solos' apartment."

"This has been here for seven years?" Tahiri said in astonishment. "Well . . . the colors haven't seemed to fade at all!"

"I hope it doesn't distract you from your homework," Luke replied seriously.

Tahiri groaned. "I should have guessed."

"By now, it wouldn't be a guess," Luke said. "Our meeting is in about three hours. But I have to go to Imperial Palace first to briefly meet with a couple of politicians about Academy funding, which won't be terribly exciting or useful to you. So, you have an assignment while I'm gone. Head over to NRI Headquarters and wait for me outside of Iella Wessiri's office."

"That's the assignment?" Tahiri asked in confusion. "How do I get there?"

"I left directions for you on your datapad," Luke replied. "Consider this your first field assignment. It's not far, but you might have more difficulty getting in than you expect. This is an opportunity for you to be resourceful."

* * *

"In short, you can expect my full support during the next Senate meeting," concluded Kybacca in Shyriiwook. The Wookiee senator had grey swirls running through her dark, almost black, fur.

"Thank you," Luke responded gravely. "Your support honors the Jedi." Before Kybacca could launch into another speech, he stood up. "Your time is valuable, and I do not wish to insult you by implying your word is not enough assurance for me. I look forward to our next meeting."

Kybacca growled in assent, and Luke left the meeting room, his step breaking into a swift walk as soon as he left the senator's line of sight. The meeting had lasted even longer than he expected, even though he was all too familiar with the painstaking deliberation characteristic of Wookiee politicians.

Luke brought out his comlink to call Tahiri, who was probably wandering the Coruscanti walkways, disoriented and confused and nowhere near New Republic Intelligence Headquarters. The directions that he had left her were roundabout, full of errors, and pointed ostensibly in the wrong direction.

They were also written in Huttese.

Even if Tahiri did manage to translate and solve the instructions, NRI wouldn't let her in through the door Luke had led her to. She would have to make her way all the way around the building for the visitor entrance.

Luke was so absorbed with thoughts of the dirty trick that he had pulled on his apprentice that he didn't notice Tahiri until she bodily stepped in front of him.

He fought the urge to step back. "Tahiri! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to NRI Headquarters, just like you told me," she answered innocently. "I thought that waiting for you in Imperial Palace would be faster than battling my way through all the traps that you laid for me. I followed you all the way from the apartment."

"You followed me?!"

"I did," Tahiri replied. "Growing up with Tusken Raiders is good for something after all, isn't it? You didn't see me, and you probably didn't sense me because I wasn't trying to kill you. And even if you did sense me, I was supposed to be in close proximity anyway, so it wouldn't raise your suspicions."

"Good job," Luke said grudgingly as they set off. "But I didn't set any traps for you."

Tahiri looked at him skeptically.

"It's true!" Luke protested. "Sure, the directions were misleading and mislabeled and recorded in Huttese. But I wouldn't make you fight your way out of a gundark's nest or retrieve a passcode from a duracrete slug . . . yet. It took me half the ride over here to think of suitably confusing terminology."

Tahiri shook her head smugly. "You said I should be resourceful."

"Yeah," Luke admitted. "But I also told you that it might be harder than you expect. Clearly, I was wrong."

* * *

"The autopsy revealed several irregularities," Iella began. "The primary abnormality was this." She picked up a small clear crystal attached to what appeared to be a thin computer chip, stored in a vacuum-sealed clear container. "This was implanted in the brain at least a few months ago but no more than a year. We have been unable to identify the crystal, but analysis on the processing chip leads us to believe that it was an enhancement of some kind. Footage from the Academy surveillance holocams suggest that the implant boosted the Force-user's strength in the Force."

Tahiri noticed Luke staring at the implant silently. She could feel slight trickles of anxiety and apprehension seeping out from his normally impeccable mental shielding.

"There was also significant brain scarring in the brain," Iella added. "We think that the damage was caused by severe overstimulation. That is the primary scientific support for the Force enhancement theory, as the damage is roughly in the same places that are stimulated during Force use."

Iella held out the container. Luke drew back a little, but Tahiri reached forward for the container before Iella could notice her Master's lapse.

Tahiri held it up. It refracted light similarly to a Corusca gem, but without a Corusca gem's color. She handed it back to Iella.

"You understand the ramifications of this," Iella continued wearily. "There's no way this was an isolated incident. We're going to continue our investigation, and it's classified, of course. You can tell certain Jedi Masters, but make sure they understand the importance of keeping this information secret."

Luke stood up. Tahiri could sense his eagerness to leave, but none of it came out in his expression. "Thank you, Iella. We'll conduct investigations of our own at the Academy." He turned to leave, and Tahiri rose to join him.

"There's one more thing," Iella said as they reached the door. Luke faced her. "I hear that Senator Kalis of Commenor is stirring up trouble in the Senate, about the Jedi. Be careful."

"I will," Luke answered.

Luke and Tahiri exited the building wordlessly.

* * *

"Han, could you get that?" Leia called out as the doorbell chimed. "I think it's Luke," she added as she carried a steaming dish of grazer stew out of the food preparation unit.

But there was no response from the living room. A visit from Luke was clearly outshined by the holobroadcast of the latest raucous Shockball match between Corellia and Vladet.

"Han, if you don't let Luke in right now, I'm going to make sure our HoloNet bills stop getting paid," Leia threatened. It was an empty threat, as pretty much all of their communications came through the HoloNet. Still, Han reluctantly left the squashy couch to open the door.

"Hello, Luke," Leia greeted as her brother entered the kitchen. "Hi, Tahiri." Luke's blond apprentice went with Han to the living room, in front of the shockball holo, but Luke joined Leia in the kitchen.

"That smells good," Luke observed as he leaned over the counter to inhale the rich scent of the grazer.

"You can have some," Leia answered, taking out two bowls. "There's no use in a family dinner with all the kids on Yavin 4, so we'll see how long it takes those two to tear themselves away from the screen." She carried the filled bowls over to the table.

Luke sat down across from her, picking up his spoon with a battle-weary air.

Leia felt a little stab. She did mean the best for him, even if he couldn't see it. But Leia knew that Luke was as stubborn as she was, and they were far past those days in the Rebellion when they were so young and Luke was in awe of her. In those days, her simple suggestion was enough to send him running through a blizzard into a wampa cave. Her brother still loved her, of course, but she couldn't always tell him what to do anymore.

So, Leia started some small talk with Luke, and she was relieved to find that once he stopped anticipating a fight, things were the same between them as they always were. Long after their dinners were finished, they stood around in the kitchen chatting.

Eventually, the shockball game ended. Han and Tahiri came into the kitchen, the former stretching ostentatiously. "I'm starved," he remarked.

"You're going to have to put the stew back into the food prep unit," Leia informed him. "It's cold."

"Corellia won, though," Tahiri said happily.

"I didn't know you were a Corellia fan," Luke commented.

"I'm not," she replied. "But if you've grown up on Tatooine, it would be despicable treachery to root for Vladet."

"Hey, I root for Vladet!"

"Well, I don't think you're a traitor, so you must just be confused."

"No," Luke said seriously, "I think I'd rather be a traitor to Tatooine than confused."

There was a slight pause.

"Did you hear about Luke's new ship?" Tahiri changed the subject. "It's the newest Nubian model. Class point six hyperdrive!"

Han whipped his head around. "Point six? Are you serious? It's not as fast as the _Falcon_, of course, but then, nothing is. Where did you get the credits for a Nubian?"

"I didn't," Luke answered. "Teneniel Djo sent it to me, after she heard that I lost my lightsaber. I went to Gala on her request, you see. The group that I infiltrated was a coalition of corrupt nobles from Gala, Hapes, and several other nearby systems. They they were the remnants of Ni'Korish, an anti-Jedi group, and involved in Hapan political intrigue."

"I'd say a Nubian's worth your lightsaber," Han mused. "Do you have time to take her for a spin?"

"Sorry," Luke replied regretfully. "Tahiri and I have to get back to Yavin. Next time, definitely."

"What's her name?" Han asked.

"The Cassa," Luke replied. "She was named for a blond, green-eyed Jedi from Tatooine."

Han and Leia's eyes slid towards Tahiri.

"Not me," Tahiri shrugged. "I guess he likes that other one better."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story! In response to starwarssomeone, the game in the last chapter is based on the real game pick up sticks.


	8. Interference

Chapter 8:

* * *

"The of bravery and selflessness of Commander Skywalker is the biggest reason that we stand here free today." Leia Organa Solo put wrathful passion into her voice. "He ridded the galaxy of the Death Star's evil. He faced down Darth Vader. He refused the Emperor's temptations of power. If not for Commander Skywalker's heroics and steadfast loyalty to the Rebellion, it is unlikely that we would be _permitted _to criticize him." 

From her podium, Leia glared at the gathering of appropriately shamed Senators.

"Yet, criticize him we do. Commander Skywalker should have been here or there. Commander Skywalker should have done this or that, faster or with less haste. But Commander Skywalker is a single person, with more duties and responsibilities than any one of us here. Instead of offering him our censure from the sidelines, we should be aiding him on the battlefield in any way possible."

Leia stepped down regally, making sure to direct another irate stare at her fellows.

Through the Force, Leia felt the general tone of the chamber. It was mostly favorable to Luke Skywalker and her point of view, but there was opposition too.

After a few seconds of silence, Senator Tana Kalis of Vladet took Leia's place in front of the Senators. "Let me extend my apologies to Luke Skywalker and his sister," she inclined her head slightly towards Leia, "if they took my words as blame. No, I would be the first to express my gratitude towards him for his services towards the Rebellion."

Kalis paused for a brief moment to arrange an expression of false sincerity on her plain face, but Leia could read the disingenuousness even without the Force.

"This is exactly why I feel a liaison committee is necessary. Cooperation is paramount to our relationship with the Jedi. This is not motivated by censure. It is motivated by a desire to collaborate and a desire to stay informed. We are, of course, funding the Jedi."

Leia stood up again to argue. "We give the Jedi less money annually than we spend on the Coruscanti Bureau of Hawk-Bat Regulations. Jedi funding is composed of more than ninety-seven percent private and planetary donation. To claim power over the Jedi Order based on such paltry financial contribution is unreasonable and self-serving."

Senator Kalis opened her mouth to respond.

Leia could tell she wasn't going to get home for a while.

* * *

"Come in," Luke called out in response to the firm knock on his office door. 

Kyp Durron entered, with an impressed gaze at Tahiri's new Greel wood desk, which had been placed several feet away from Luke's own. It was unoccupied, with Tahiri still on her early-morning run. "I know funding's not that great nowadays, but the Master of the Jedi Order is sharing his office space with apprentices now?"

"Only one apprentice," Luke pointed out.

"Still, it's the principle of the thing. First, it's sharing with yourapprentice. Then it's sharing with the otherapprentices. Then before you know it, Senate committees and six-year-old trainees are overrunning my office. See what I'm getting at, Master Skywalker?"

Luke frowned. "You called me Master Skywalker. Either you want a favor, forgiveness for something, or a chance to make fun of me. Which is it, Kyp?"

"Or maybe I'm paying respect to my wise teacher," Kyp protested.

Luke's expression was fairly cynical.

"There might be another reason too," Kyp admitted. "I was wondering if you and Tahiri could train with Wurth and me sometime, just once or twice." He paused, clearly deciding how to approach a difficult topic. "Wurth is immensely talented."

"But?" Luke asked resignedly.

"He's a bit, umm . . . I'm not sure if egotistical is the right word," Kyp told him. "Okay, egotistical is the right word. Egotistical, and overconfident. Spare me the wisecracks," he added hastily, "I know that I've not been the most humble Jedi in the order. It's not that Wurth can't back it up, but he's a bit older than most of the other apprentices, too, and his disdain for most of them is getting to be painfully obvious.

"I think some actual competition would do him good," Kyp said.

"The other students aren't competition enough for him?" Luke asked. "Several of them finished ahead of him in the tournament."

"They did, but you know as well as I do that the Masters did most of the dueling. We all used our apprentices more like spare blasters than lightsabers."

"Have you talked to Wurth?" Luke asked.

Kyp sighed. "He thinks of me as more of a friend than an authority figure."

"That might have to change, then," Luke answered. "Sounds like you have your next assignment."

Kyp looked slightly dubious. "You're not going to help me at all?"

"I don't think it's too much to ask that you talk to your own apprentice before involving me," Luke replied, slightly sharply. "Being a master is taking responsibility for your yourself and your apprentice. I can't do that for you."

Kyp was silent for a long moment. "I guess you're right. I'm still getting used to this master-apprentice thing." He stared into Luke's face. "Have you been sleeping lately? You're not usually so . . . abrupt. " he observed with his own customary bluntness.

"Sorry," Luke replied. "No, I haven't been. I have a lot to do," he clarified in a tone which sounded unconvincing to his own ears.

But Kyp bought it, perhaps because it wasn't really a lie. "Okay," Kyp stood up. "Sorry for wasting your time," he managed to add without a note of sarcasm. The fact that Kypwas the one speaking made it all the more impressive.

As Kyp left Luke's office, Tahiri entered. She was flushed and breathing hard after her exercise. "What did Kyp want?" Tahiri asked, closing the door behind her.

"Let's just say that he went away empty-handed," Luke said.

"Let's not just say that!" Tahiri objected. "I want to know."

"Kyp wanted me to lecture his apprentice for him. But I think that I've learned something today," Luke replied mock-thoughtfully. "I was slightly mean to him, and all of a sudden he became respectful. Think that pattern would hold?"

"Slightly mean?" Tahiri retorted. "What do you call forcing your apprentice to carry a ten kilogram rock on her crack-of-dawn run? Maybe I would bring you a cup of caf every morning if you started being nice enough to be called only slightly mean."

Luke laughed.

* * *

"Corran!" Tahiri hissed as the Corellian Jedi passed her in the hallway. "In here," she grabbed his arm, leading him to the empty chamber. 

"Tahiri?" Corran asked. "What's going on?"

Tahiri's voice was and pitched low. "I come with a top secret communication from Woolamander Gamma Nineteen."

"_Woolamander_ Gamma Nineteen?" Corran repeated, searching his brain for the meaning of the code.

"You know, wakes up way too early in the morning, has a temple named after him, likes to pelt debris at moving targets like impatient apprentices?"

Corran looked at her blankly.

"It's Master Skywalker, Corran!" Tahiri exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Luke has a temple named after him?"

"I'm sure that people somewhere in the galaxy worship him, but that's not important," Tahiri replied dismissively. "He sends me, his trusted courier, to deliver an urgent and confidential message."

"So?" Corran prompted.

Tahiti gave him a look of disgust. "You have no flair for the dramatic, Corran. Master Skywalker told me to tell you that his sister told him that the Senate has voted for the committee after all. They're going to send politicians over here to inspect the Academy."

"They're doing what?!"

"That's what Master Skywalker said. You should have seen his face when Princess Leia called him."

Corran looked ill. "What's are they thinking, interfering in Jedi affairs?"

"Princess Leia said that Senator Kalis of Vladet is behind it. Apparently, she used the 'let's help be helpful' tactic, however that worked."

Corran grimaced. "I'm going to call a few of my intelligence contacts and see if they have any information behind this. This is a dangerous precedent for governmental-Jedi relations. They didn't even ask Luke?"

"Well, they did, but it wasn't really a request. That's all I'm authorized to tell you, though. If you want more details, you'll have to ask Master Skywalker."

* * *

A/N: I thought that I wasn't going to write a chapter in time because of my SAT Literature test on the weekend, but I got really motivated at the end of the week. I know it's a bit short. 

I've got a nice long chapter planned next, and Sithspawned has started to beta my work.

However, with finals coming up, I think the posting schedule is going to be a bit erratic. I'm going to keep writing, though!


	9. A Mission

Chapter 9: A Mission

* * *

"I apologize for calling you on such short notice," Luke began as he stood in front of the most important Jedi Masters and Knights on Yavin 4. "But I'm afraid that it was unavoidable. The members of the Senate-Jedi Advisory Committee—"

"Is that what they're calling it?" someone asked grouchily from the second row.

"—are arriving tomorrow," Luke continued. "We need to discuss any sensitive business before they get here. Kyle, do you have a report?"

"I do," Kyle Katarn answered, standing up to take Luke's place. "As you all know, the Dark Force-user that attacked Master Skywalker several weeks ago had an unidentified crystal embedded in his brain. I was assigned to research both the composition of the implant, motivation for the attack, and the other abnormalities about the situation. Unfortunately, it has proven extremely difficult to find background information on the attacker. My team has managed to find one significant lead, though."

Kyle reached into his flight suit pocket and lifted up a small container. "This is the crystal found in the Darksider's head. It was not detailed in any of the New Republic's archives, but we've managed to identify it as an Adegan crystal."

Luke felt a subtle twinge in his brain, as if he had heard the name before but was not capable of identifying it. It was a familiar feeling by now.

"Adegan crystals were found on the planet Ilum. The Jedi of the Old Republic prized them above all other lightsaber crystals, because they had a special connection to the Force. We're still not sure how the interface attached to the crystal worked, but it's clear that it greatly amplified the user's Force powers."

"Maybe this is a stupid question, but why don't we go get some?" Kyp Durron asked.

"Ilum was turned into slag by the Emperor's Star Destroyers," Kyle replied. "And even if we did manage to pick up a supply, I still wouldn't advise putting them in your brain. It did provide a large Force boost, but the over-stimulation is highly detrimental to the mind."

Kyle replaced the crystal. "Luckily for us, these crystals are incredibly rare. We've traced a flow from a supplier on the planet Telos, and we're going to send a team to investigate."

Luke made a decision that was, for once, easy. "Tahiri and I will go," he spoke up quickly.

"I'll send a briefing file to your datapad," Kyle said. "I'll discuss the details with you after the meeting, if that's convenient." He took a seat again.

Luke nodded in acknowledgement. "I also have to bring up the Committee, of course. Leia tells me that they're looking for any excuse to interfere, so let's not give them one. Try to appear cooperative."

"_Appear _cooperative?" Kyp asked. "That has an interesting implication."

"Well, there are things we don't want on the HoloNet," Luke pointed out. "Like the Adegan crystals, for example. It's not just a matter of a few politicians knowing. A leak could be disastrous. Anyway, just try not to step on any toes right now. Maybe, if the Committee can't find anything, they'll be forced to leave us alone."

"Do you really think so?" Kyp questioned again, skeptically.

"No," Luke admitted. "But if this doesn't work, at least we can't say that we didn't try."

* * *

Kam Solusar watched the descending freighter with narrowed eyes. Its pilot had ignored the directions provided by the Academy, instead choosing to land on the opposite side of the docking bay.

He waited for the group of disembarking passengers to leave the ship and come to him, deciding on his words.

There were five humans making their way towards him. Each was dressed in an olive-colored New Republic military uniform except for the woman leading him, who was wearing elaborate Senatorial robes. She was smiling in a rather unpleasant way, as if she had just caught him dangling a baby pitten from the window of a tall building.

When she reached Kam, she spoke. "I am Senator Tana Kalis, leading the Senate-Jedi Advisory Committee. And you are?"

Kam smiled back with as much sincerity as he could muster. "I am Master Solusar, head of apprentice training here at the Academy," he introduced himself, as if she hadn't known. "Did you have a pleasant flight from Coruscant?"

"Quite pleasant," she replied.

"And was your arrival smooth? I am afraid that the communications array was malfunctioning and failed to transmit the landing position data we meant to send you."

Kalis's smile did not falter. "No, it was working fine. Is there a problem with where I landed?"

"Actually, the space is in use by Jedi Knight Mara Jade," he replied. "She's currently off the planet with her apprentice, but we are expecting her again quite soon."

Kalis frowned unconvincingly. "My apologies. I didn't realize it would cause an inconvenience."

"No harm done," Kam assured her. "Your pilot can merely move it to the other side of the docking bay."

The Senator's frown was real this time, but she didn't argue the point. "I must speak with Luke Skywalker," she changed the subject. "Take me to him, please."

"I'm sorry," Kam replied. "Master Skywalker is on a covert operation at the moment. Fortunately, he gave me authority to speak to the Committee on his behalf. I can answer any questions you might have."

Kalis's scowl was becoming more and more pronounced. "Covert operation? Where?"

"I was not told," Kam lied. "The details are being kept secret." _That's actually what covert means_, he added silently. _And I would have thought you'd be more grateful after I saved you from Mara's wrath._

"I wouldn't have thought he would ignore a meeting with the New Republic Senate." She lifted an eyebrow and shook her head reprovingly.

"A meeting with a Senatorial Committee, not the Galactic Senate," Kam corrected, and her face turned sour. "In any case, he has not ignored it. I was led to believe that this meeting was intended to be with the Jedi, not Luke Skywalker personally. He has sent me as a representative of the Jedi. I am fully authorized to speak with you. Do you have any objection to the situation?"

"No," she replied curtly. "In that case, let us proceed to the Academy."

She made to start forward, but Kam spoke. "I'm afraid armed soldiers are not permitted inside the Academy buildings or grounds," he informed her.

"They are my personal bodyguards," Senator Kalis objected.

Kam silently cursed Luke for putting him in charge. "You will be in no danger. The Academy is one of the safest locations in the galaxy."

"But my bodyguards are meant to protect me from unexpected dangers . . . . "

* * *

Luke breathed a silent sigh of relief as the _Cassa_ entered into hyperspace.

"That was good piloting, Tahiri," he said aloud. "You're much smoother now."

"The practice is really helping." Tahiri hopped off the pilot's seat. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now, or do you feel like letting me drown in confusion for a little longer?"

"Well, I suppose that I should. I'm dragging you into possible danger and peril, after all."

"A mission?!" Tahiri exclaimed, swiveling the pilot's chair around. Her green eyes were even more bright than normal. "We've only been training for a few weeks."

"You've been progressing fast," Luke told her. "And the fastest way to learn is to do it yourself. Now, this might be perfectly safe. But when people tell you something is going to be perfectly safe, that's when you should start to wonder. And this is connected to the Dark Force-user."

"Where are we going?" Tahiri asked.

"Officially, we're going to protect some Senator on her way back to her home planet. There was an attempt on her life when she was at Coruscant, and apparently she's just important enough that people won't think it suspicious that we're the ones protecting her."

"And unofficially?"

"Unofficially, we're still protecting her. But," Luke added, "On the way to our rendezvous with the Senator, we're meeting with the woman who has been supplying some of the crystals used in the crystal implants."

"I like being sneaky," Tahiri replied. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"I sent the file to your datapad," Luke said. "The password is woolamander."

Tahiri looked up sharply.

"Anything wrong?" Luke asked innocently.

"No," Tahiri matched his tone. "I'll go study those, then."

"I'm going to sleep a couple hours," Luke informed her. "I've been waking up much too early lately."

* * *

_The palace was bright that morning. The heavy, jewel-colored curtains of winter had been replaced during the night, and now, fragile lace framed the long windows that lined both sides of the arched hallway. The drops of dew, like golden, liquefied sunlight, slid lazily down the glass and clung to the windowsill. Some of the windows were open, and the morning breeze cooled the warm sunlight._

_Luke found himself walking down the airy hallway. He turned into another corridor at the end, as lovely as the last, and then another. There were other people, too. They never failed to acknowledge him with a smile or nod, and Luke responded in the same way._

_Finally, he reached a large wooden door. He didn't knock, but turned the handle and entered._

_Inside, a slight, beautiful woman reclined on one of the soft sofas. Her hair was twisted elaborately in smooth dark coils. She looked up at Luke and stretched out a hand, the beaded taupe fabric of her gown falling back to reveal a single delicate gold bracelet dangling from her slender wrist._

_Luke was drawn to her. _

_He took a seat very close to her, and she drew the outstretched arm around him, embracing him. "I don't want this for you," she breathed, as Luke leaned into her._

_Luke felt himself soften. "I don't want to do it."_

_He saw her tears and felt her sorrow. "I know," she said._

_The door opened again, and a man with grey-streaked blond hair entered. The roughness of his brown cloak contrasted harshly with the light smoothness of the palace furnishings. "It's time," he said._

_The surrounding changed. Gritty sand and miserable heat. Obi-Wan Kenobi's old dwelling on Tattooine, the roof falling in and one side half sunken in. Obi-Wan himself, in the doorway._

_"I'm sorry, Luke," he said._

The chronometer beeped incessantly, waking Luke up.

He turned his head towards the chrono. Two hours of sleep, and he didn't feel any more rested. But it was time to get up, to turn his mind to the present.

* * *

"Yes, my lord," Tana Kalis said in certainty. "There is no doubt. Luke Skywalker is gone, just as you predicted, and Solusar won't tell me where he is."

"Excellent," the hologram hissed. "I'll have a surprise waiting for him. Contact me at the appointed time with your information on the Academy. You have done well, Senator."

"Thank you, my lord. I will not fail you."

"See that you don't." The wavering blue figure reached towards something Kalis couldn't see, and the hologram disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Skywalker05, this chapter was dedicated to advancing the plot. I promise, things are going to move quickly now! 


	10. Locked Doors

Chapter 10: Locked Doors

* * *

"What happened to this place?" Tahiri asked as she and Luke disembarked from the _Cassa _had been landed.

Telos was a curious mix of unpleasantness. The buildings were fairly new, but they were uniformly dark and square. Debris consisting of twisted metal and shattered stone was laid in mounds between the buildings and scattered on the ill-maintained streets, which bent and dipped their entire length.

The air was drenched in smog and fairly caustic. Citadel City, a starport, had been built underneath the massive Citadel Station. Citadel Station hovered over the surface of Telos, blocking much of the sunlight. Droids wandered the street freely, but the few living inhabitants hurried so as to spend as little time outdoors as possible.

"Didn't you read the file that I gave you?" Luke questioned.

"Most of it," Tahiri answered. "But Yavin IV and Telos aren't that far apart— only a short jump on the Hydian Way. I didn't have that much time to study the file. I _did _memorize all the maps, though."

"Telos used to be one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy," Luke replied. "It was rich with vegetation and natural resources. But these resources often attract exploitation by the corrupt. That, and several wars that took place on Telos, devastated the planet.

"The first occasion was when Czerka Corporation a few thousand years ago, tried to control the planet after Telos had been torn apart by the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Telos was eventually restored, but destroyed again by famine, a civil war, and Offworld Corporation in the last days of the Republic. The final blow was when Telos allied with the Rebellion during the Galactic Civil War. During the Kwymar Suppressions of the Empire, Telos was again devastated. It has not recovered."

"That's so depressing," Tahiri said. "I can't imagine this place being so beautiful."

"There are some holos that you can look at when we return to the ship," Luke informed her. "But for now, let's turn our minds to the present. Which way is it to the contact point?"

Tahiri looked around, reconciling the map of Citadel City with its physical layout. "This way," Tahiri answered, leading Luke down a ruined alleyway.

After only a few minutes, Tahiri's lungs were burning painfully. She and Luke entirely stopped conversing, and she communicated the route merely by holding onto her master's arm and walking in the direction the map indicated. But after only a quarter hour of walking, they reached their destination.

Tahiri stepped inside, inhaling the filtered air gratefully. It took a few moments for her to catch her breath. When she did, she realized that she was standing with Luke in front of the turbolift of an apartment building with numbered doors.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Tahiri responded, her voice a little hoarse.

They entered the turbolift. Tahiri pushed the button for sublevel six. As the turbolift descended, Tahiri stretched out with the Force. She didn't feel any danger, but she still wasn't confident enough to rely on her own Force sense. Still, if anything went wrong, Luke would surely sense it.

Their contact's apartment room was directly opposite the turbolift. Luke knocked. There was no answer.

"I can't feel anyone in the apartment," Luke said suddenly. He bent down to examine the old-fashioned manual doorknob. "The lock's been forced."

Tahiri felt a thrill of excitement, then immediately scolded herself. Their contact was probably in trouble.

Luke tried the doorknob. It turned, and the door opened.

The room had been ransacked. Possessions had been smashed. Furniture had been overturned. In the center of the destruction was the body of a beautiful, middle aged woman with mussed dark hair soaked with blood

Tahiri took a step back in shock. She glanced at Luke. He looked as stunned as she did.

Luke knelt by her body. "I think," he said quietly, "I think that I knew her."

"_What?" _Tahiri asked. "You _knew _her?"

"I don't remember." Luke's face was tight with frustration. "She looks so similar a woman in my dreams, but not the same. I know that it isn't her, but she knew something important." He rose. He walked across the room, fragments of a shattered mirror crunching under his feet.

He dropped to his knees again, gently reaching under the overturned bed and lifting a silver comb from underneath. He turned the comb over and held it up to the light. Shining silver letters appeared— a name. Dormé den Tasia.

"Dormé," Luke said. "Dormé. That was her name."

* * *

"Can I help you with something?" Corran Horn asked politely as he leaned against the door to Master Skywalker's office. The expression on his face was thinly casual.

"I heard that Master Skywalker's office contained some exquisite and unusual stained glass built in to the architecture. As somewhat of an art lover, I was wondering if I could take a quick look," Senator Kalis replied, with as much false enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Unfortunately, Master Skywalker sealed his office before he left," Horn replied with equally unconvincing regret. "Not even Master Solusar can get in."

She painted a layer of confusion on her face. "Then why are you standing here?"

"The defenses on Master Skywalker's office have been set by an expert slicer," Horn informed her. "I'm here to make sure that nobody accidentally takes a wrong turn and tries to open the door. I'm sure Master Skywalker would be very upset if someone was injured."

There was no hint of a threat in his voice, but Kalis noticed his fingers unconsciously drumming the empty place on his belt where a blaster would usually be attached.

"That would be just horrible," Kalis agreed. Either there was something they didn't want her getting into behind those doors, or they were just trying to make her _think _there was something, to distract her. But no, the Jedi could never be that clever or devious.

"I'll be going, then," Kalis said aloud. "Perhaps Master Skywalker can show me the glass when he returns."

She left and began to head to the Academy Archives. Perhaps there was some information there that could be of use to her master.

Kalis lifter her comlink to call the computer expert that she had brought to Yavin just for situations like these. "Ginta," she snapped.

"Yes, milady?" the tinny voice answered immediately.

"Meet me at the Academy archives. And don't come armed. Solusar insisted that anyone I bring into the Academy be weaponless."

* * *

Luke rose, clutching the silver comb. "We need to get out of here," he told Tahiri urgently. "Someone knew about our meeting with this woman. We're in grave danger."

"Too late," chuckled a disembodied voice from somewhere around the doorway.

Four figures materialized around Luke and Tahiri.

Luke ignited his lightsaber. Tahiri followed suit. She noticed the bloodshot eyes and the twisted features of the attackers, and realized that they must have been implanted with crystals too.

They charged.

Tahiri had seen Luke fight twice before— once during the tournament, and when the first crystal-implanted Force-user had appeared on Yavin. But this time, he was not recovering from deadly injuries or too many sleepless nights on a mission. He was not fighting a new type of opponent with a new lightsaber.

He was healed, he was ready, and he was Luke Skywalker.

She watched him in astonishment as the single blue light began to overwhelm the four red ones. Her mind was sluggish and so tired . . . .

Tahiri felt the touch of Luke's mind on her own, and an invitation. Before she could think twice, she plunged into his consciousness. Half of him was absorbed in the fight, but the other half was shocked at how far she had gone into his mind. He struggled to keep the mental pathways open for her, struggling to let himself trust her so deeply. She felt the currents of his thought guiding her, and suddenly, she understood.

The attackers were suppressing their minds with the Force. But Luke's sense was revolving and shifting, only exposing a small, ever-shifting part of his mind. He gave Tahiri a mental push, and the haze from her mind cleared as well as she imitated him.

Tahiri's mental communication with Luke ended and she withdrew from his mind, but there was a bond between their consciousnesses now. She was slightly surprised at how slow the Dark Force-users were moving, but raised her aqua blade to meet them.

A few moments later, it was all over.

She looked at Luke. He was breathing heavily, but uninjured. Tahiri realized that the battle must have gone longer than she had thought.

"That was amazing," she told him.

"Yeah," he replied, his face relaxing into a smile that quickly faded. "Now, we _really _need to leave."

* * *

"This is just great," Tahiri sighed. "We just lost our only lead on the crystal mystery, and we're stuck guarding a politician. Is this the way missions usually go?"

"Everything does seem to be going wrong lately," Luke agreed as he sipped his drink thoughtfully. "We still have the comb, and the name Dormé den Tasia." The two were sitting in a relatively clean midlevel cantina on Coruscant, waiting for the Senator they were to protect to contact them. It had been almost an hour so far, and no message yet.

Tahiri eyed the golden liquid in his glass. "Still, you know that things are going wrong when Luke Skywalker is drinking alcohol in front of his impressionable apprentice. Can I have a sip?"

"Absolutely not," Luke answered. "You can order another Ruby Bliel if you want, though."

"You're letting me land starships, handle dangerous weapons, and exercise full access to your credit account," Tahiri protested. "You won't let me try a tiny bit of alcohol?"

Luke considered. "Well, that's a good point," he conceded. "Okay, take _one _sip."

"I don't want any part of your randomized Remote Terminator," Tahiri said darkly. "I had some of the vile stuff on Tatooine once. I only wanted to see if you would let me."

She was spared from Luke's indignant reply by the chiming of his comlink.

"That's our signal," Luke said, standing up. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: The plot's still moving. I hope you're not being bored :)

I was wondering if you could tell me which of the following types of scenes you like best and like least. You're feedback would be really helpful!

1. Luke/Tahiri bonding scenes

2. fighting scenes

3. Luke's dreams

4. Yavin 4 training scenes

5. The same proportion of different scenes that there are now.


	11. Naboo

Chapter 11: Naboo

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had finals!

* * *

Tahiri followed as Luke expertly navigated the walkways and passages of Coruscant. They were on their way to NRI headquarters, to meet the Senator they were to escort back to her home planet. 

"Luke?" Tahiri asked as they ducked into yet another side passage.

"Yes?" Luke answered, turning his head to look at her.

"Back on Telos," Tahiri began. "Can we talk about that?"

Luke's sense tensed almost imperceptibly. Before Telos, Tahiri knew, she wouldn't have been able to notice it either. "Sure," he said. "Which part of it do you want to talk about?"

"All of it. Dormé. The Force-using assassins. The bond that we formed during that battle."

Luke slowed his pace a bit. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Tahiri. I don't know anything more about the Dark Force users than you do. They're clearly a danger to us, but all we can do is get to the bottom of this. As for the bond, I've heard it's fairly common among a Master and Apprentice to form one."

"I don't mean that." Tahiri stepped closer to him. "I mean . . . how do you feel about the bond, and me being in your mind? I know you never really had a choice in this."

"Maybe not," Luke told her. "But I don't regret it. There's a lot of things about my life I haven't had a choice in, but just because I didn't choose them doesn't mean I don't value them. I'm still holding you to your promise to be the best apprentice ever," he smiled, then turned more serious. "I know you felt me pulling back a little when I let you in my mind. I've never let anyone in that far, though. The only other one close enough to me is Leia, and she doesn't have the ability in the Force it takes to do something like that. It wasn't because I didn't trust you. It's just the opposite. I want to keep working on this Force bond."

"I want to too," Tahiri said. As she looked up at him, she felt emotion flood through her. "And Dormé?" she asked.

Another almost imperceptible tensing. "What about her?"

"Did you know her?"

Luke sighed in frustration. "No. And yes. There's no way that I ever knew her. And yet, there's no way I didn't know her. I don't understand anything anymore."

"We still have the comb," Tahiri reminded him. "The Academy is researching the name. I have a feeling that's going to lead to something."

They arrived at the NRI building. Standing in the middle of a cluster of armed troops was a woman in elaborate white robes that Tahiri assumed to be the Senator. As they got closer, Tahiri could see that she had curly, dark blond hair and beautifully delicate features. She appeared to be middle-aged, probably a few years older than Luke, with an air of quiet dignity.

"I am pleased to meet you," she said formally as they stood face to face. "I am Senator Pooja Naberrie, of Naboo. I greatly appreciate your protection."

"I'm Luke Skywalker, and this is my apprentice, Tahiri Veila. We are honored to meet you," Luke replied.

Tahiri did her best to pay attention to the tedious etiquette, but the best she could say of it was that it was brief. It wasn't good bodyguard tactics to dawdle in the open for a long time.

" . . . shall we head to the docking bay, Senator?"

Senator Naberrie smiled. "I will follow your lead, Master Skywalker."

As they set off for the docking bay, Tahiri felt a quiet thrill ripple through her. Something was going to happen. She was sure of it.

* * *

Senator Kalis turned scrolled down the virtual file. It held all of the information her slicer had managed to glean from the Jedi archive, but there was nothing interesting or incriminating so far. 

She clicked on the list of recent queries and searches made by the archive central processor. Hyabb-Twith Campaign, Arconia, gizka, boma beast, Amber Jevanche, Battle of Nar Shaddaa, Wookiee cooking recipes . . . . Then almost at the very end, a hit: Adegan Crystals.

Kalis dutifully marked the list for sending. With an irritated sigh, she moved on to the next list. What was the point of becoming a Senator if she her talents were being wasted like this?

Her master had insisted that she do it personally, but surely he would never find out if she delegated the work to a trusted assistant.

"Ginta!" she barked into her comlink. "Come back into the ship. I have another job for you."

* * *

"I hope these quarters are acceptable," Senator Naberrie told Luke. She was flanked by two handmaidens in matching outfits of a silken, draping material that shifted from purple to grey. "This ship is built to be maneuverable and streamlined, not luxurious." 

Luke looked into the two adjoining rooms. They were not large, but they were clean and adequately furnished. "These rooms will do fine," he replied. "We will join you on the bridge in a few moments, Senator."

Senator Naberrie inclined her head. "I will be waiting there." She turned, and her two handmaidens followed her.

Luke turned to Tahiri. "Which one do you want?"

Tahiri gave them each an evaluating look. "I'll take the one on the right," she said. They left their belongings in the rooms and set off for the bridge.

"The Senator seems nice enough," Luke remarked as they navigated the cramped corridors.

"What makes you say that?" Tahiri asked curiously. "Usually, you're all, this person could murder us, and that person is probably carrying concealed weapons, and so-and-so is a spy."

"I don't know," Luke answered. " I just feel a connection to her."

"The same connection that you felt to Dormé?"

"No, that was more frustrating and almost painful, like a deep ache from an old wound. This is more like . . . like what I felt for Leia when I found out she was my sister."

"Think that you three are triplets?" Tahiri asked in a half-joking tone.

Luke laughed. "I doubt it. Naboo provided aid to the Rebellion. Maybe I met her once, or heard of her, or maybe it's just camaraderie for an old ally."

"That's probably it," Tahiri agreed.

They arrived at the bridge.

"Master Skywalker," the Senator greeted, turning towards them. "I'd like you to meet Captain Dorofay Typho. He is my head of security."

Luke shook hands with the dark-skinned man, noting the strength in his arm and firmness of his grasp. "It's good to meet you, Captain."

"The people of Naboo have long respected the Jedi. It's an honor to work with you and your apprentice, Master Skywalker." Captain Typho's tone turned serious. "There have been several attempts on the Senator's life, and we appreciate your assistance in escorting her back to Naboo."

Senator Naberrie smiled at them. "I'm sure that we will have no problems now that Master Skywalker is here."

Typho nodded. "I hope so. If you'll excuse me, Senator, I'll go secure the entrance." The Senator nodded.

"Captain Typho's family has protected my family for years," the Senator informed them as Typho exited the bridge. Both his great-uncle and father protected my aunt, Queen and later Senator Amidala. It was only his skill that saved me that last tine. This ship would have exploded if he hadn't thought to do a third bomb check."

"I sense no immediate danger," Luke reassured her. "I will not let any harm come to you. Senator, do you have any idea of the motivation behind these attacks?"

Naberrie hesitated, her aqua eyes giving them a measuring stare. "I'm not certain. However, I can tell you that there have been other attacks. They have been directed not towards other politicians of Naboo but towards my family and those connected with us. My mother, Sola, came away from the last attack with a mild blaster wound, and an old family friend, Ric Olié, was killed. Thus far, we have not been attacked on Naboo, only on other planets or in space. But that could change."

"Do you know why your family might be a target?" Luke asked slowly. He sensed the truth in her words, and the importance of them.

"There are many reasons," the Senator replied. "My family is very powerful on Naboo. I couldn't say why the attacks have suddenly intensified."

Luke sensed that she wasn't telling him the complete truth, but he didn't think that he would get any further by telling her that. "We'll find the truth," he assured her. "For now, let's turn our minds to the present. Takeoff will probably be the most dangerous part of the journey, and we need to be on our guard."

* * *

"I'm surprised," Captain Typho remarked as Luke, Tahiri, the Senator and her guards disembarked from the starship. "Things rarely go so smoothly." 

The trip from Coruscant had indeed been uneventful. By the time they had landed in Naboo's capital city, Theed, there had been no attacks or any other problems of any kind.

It was local night, and Theed was one of the most beautiful cities that Tahiri had ever seen. The city shone with warm light, framed by steep cliffs and a sheer drop, nestled in the night sky. The architecture had a tendency to be long and rounded, a fusion of traditional stone and technological sleekness. Waterfalls cascaded at the city's edges, the illumination from the city transforming them into cascades of silver light.

The Royal Hangar was brightly lit. It seemed to be constructed from polished marble, but Tahiri observed the durasteel webbing subtly embedded in the ornate columns, and the blast proof roof plates lining the domed ceiling.

"Let's get moving," Captain Typho ordered. "I'll feel better once we're safely inside the Royal Palace."

The group exited the hangar. A shuttle was hovering outside, ready to take them to the Palace.

"Wait!" Luke suddenly called out. Then Tahiri felt it too. Danger, coming from . . . coming from the shuttle!

But it was too late. The shuttle was already exploding, and they were caught in the blast range. Whether it was training or experience that slowed time, Tahiri did not know. But she dove to the ground, and she saw Luke lunge for the Senator.

The spaceport was thrown into chaos, but not enough chaos for Luke and Tahiri to miss the dark figures dropping onto the rubble. At first, she thought that they were the Force-boosted assassins they had encountered on Yavin and Telos, but they were far too bulky.

"Veermoks!" gasped Senator Naberrie, who had a smudged face and torn gown but no apparent injuries. "They're dangerous, blaster-resistant predators."

The veermoks, hairy primates with huge arms and sharp, yellow teeth, charged towards them.

"Stay here and protected the Senator," Luke called over his shoulder as he raced to meet them with his ignited lightsaber.

Tahiri glanced at the Senator. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she replied softly. "Captain Typho . . . ." her voice trailed off. Tahiri followed her gaze to the limp body of the dark-skinned man, half-buried under rubble.

"I'm sorry," was all Tahiri could think to say as she saw the grief on the Senator's face.

Senator Naberrie stood up. "We have to go help," she said grimly.

"But Master Skywalker said—"

"He said to protect me."

Tahiri glanced over at Luke, surrounded by a pack of the beasts. "Come on," she said.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everybody who answered my question from last chapter. 


	12. Champagne and White Linen

Chapter 12: Champagne and White Linen

* * *

Luke shifted his body slightly, and the veermok overbalanced. He slashed his lightsaber across the beast's body, and it collapsed to the ground in a slightly smoking heap. 

The veermoks kept coming, strong and quick and full of rage, but they posed almost no danger to a Jedi Master. They had the advantage of numbers, and one misstep would have them tearing out his throat, but Luke Skywalker made no missteps. Luke did not relish the slaughter, but this was _easy_.

It was about to get a lot harder.

Tahiri Veila and Senator Naberrie crossed his line of vision, the former armed with a blazing lightsaber and the latter with some sort of shock baton.

Luke swore. "Tahiri Veila! I told you to stay over there!"

Tahiri grinned. "You told me to protect the Senator! She insisted on coming!"

Before he could order Tahiri back to the ship, the veermoks surged towards her. Even if the animals were no danger to an experienced Jedi Master, they certainly were a danger to the Senator, and to Tahiri, who had no experience whatsoever fighting mindless, vicious beasts who outnumbered her thirty-to-one.

And now, they posed a danger to Luke as well, who would be forced to badly overextend himself protecting the two of them.

Luke backflipped in front of Tahiri and the Senator, wasting no more time on thoughts or words. Sensing weakness, the veermoks lunged. Their quickness and numbers were now deadly.

There was little technique or finesse involved now. Luke swung his blade into the powerful veermoks as fast as he could, slashing, piercing, driving them back. The veermoks kept coming, and worse, they moved to surround the group. Luke, who had his hands full merely keeping the beasts in front at bay, could do nothing to stop them.

His apprentice's adeptness at facing a single or a few armed opponents had made her overconfident, recklessly charging into battle, but Luke could feel her panic begin to set in.

But Luke didn't have time to worry about Tahiri's state of mind. The Force made him faster and stronger, but the attacks kept coming from all sides, their ferocity increasing as the veermoks sensed weakness.

Luke was pinned now. If he moved at all, he wouldn't be able to protect Tahiri or the Senator.

There was no misstep, no flaw in Luke's defense. But he was protecting the other two at expense of himself, and suddenly, there were too many paws to bat away, too many limbs to slice, and a veermok managed to embed a set of curved claws in his side.

Luke cut down the veermok, but the damage was done. He remembered the _Eye of Palpatine_, and Callista. _You can't keep them all from hitting you, and the more that hit you, the more that will._

Only now, it wasn't blasters, but claws and teeth.

Tahiri had mastered her panic now, and her pairing with the Senator against the beasts was reasonably effective, buying Luke a little bit of breathing room. But it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

Slowly but surely, the number of veermoks was shrinking. But Luke was diminishing too, as more and more of the attacks got through. The only question was whether Luke or the Veermoks would be worn down first.

As his body moved from combat stance to combat stance, and his lightsaber grew heavy in his hand, Luke felt his mind slip into a familiar calm. It was the calm that he felt when he was facing impossible odds and terrible danger, when all that he could do was press on despite the pain, despite the despair.

Then Luke felt his lightsaber drop to his side, and looked around in confusion. It was over. The elegant marble of the Theed Royal Hangar gleamed no longer, coated with dust and blood from the veermok corpses and dead Royal Guard. Neither Tahiri nor Senator Naberrie seemed to be badly injured, though neither was unscathed.

"I'm sorry." Tahiri's face was ashen, clearly recognizing the inadequacy of her words. "I shouldn't have—"

"It's my fault, Master Skywalker," Senator Naberrie said. "I—"

"We'll talk about this later," Luke cut her off, more out of exhaustion than any real anger. Perhaps he would be upset with them later, but now, with blood soaking through his shirt and pain stabbing into every wound, he couldn't spend any more energy on either of them. It was all he could do to stand upright.

That was when the Dark Force-users came.

* * *

There were two of them, clad in black from their booted feet to the masks that covered their faces up to the eyes. They were armed with glowing red blades, and they were advancing on her Master. 

The cold weight in Tahiri's stomach grew. For the first time, she had truly failed Luke, and now he was injured, facing three Force-wielding opponents without help.

Tahiri remembered how Luke had fought one, injured, on Yavin 4. This time was worse. Even injured, Luke had kept his battle grace and single-minded determination. But this time, he was tripping and stumbling over the rubble. He was matching each blow, but each parry and each slash looked like it was torn from him, sapping his dwindling strength.

Tahiri wasn't about to disobey her Master again, now after how the last time turned out.

"Tahiri!" Luke's voice was ragged. "I can't do this . . . alone . . . ."

Tahiri was frozen in panic for a moment. He had ordered her to stay here, but now he needed her help. He was asking for her help.

She took a deep breath and reached out to him, pressing against the walls of his mind in a plea for entry. She could feel his uncertainty and reluctance, and she thought that he wouldn't let her in. But then the barriers fell, and Tahiri joined with him.

For a moment she was dazed, and she was blinded by his pain and fatigue and emptiness. But then she poured her strength into him, and she felt Luke gather himself for another struggle.

He wasn't energized, and he would pay for it later, but she had given him enough strength for a final effort.

Luke lunged, and Tahiri saw through his eyes, though the blood trickling down his face. He heard the buzzing in his ears, and felt the world slow down with him. She breathed with him, agony freezing his chest and trickling down his body, and when he drove the lightsaber forward, she put all of her strength behind the blow too.

Tahiri opened her eyes. Luke was standing over the bodies of the two darksiders. He half turned towards her, and then Tahiri saw the dagger in his chest.

His knees buckled, and he sank to the ground.

* * *

_Luke sat on the edge of consciousness._

_He dangled his legs over the edge, dipping them into the pool of deep oblivion. Awareness, on one side, was like a cold breeze against his bare skin. It didn't nip; it bit painfully and chewed and stabbed his limbs with sword-like teeth. The oblivion was cold too, and a deeper cold, but it numbed him and took away his pain._

_So Luke remained on the edge, in indecision._

_But there was a third option. A hole had appeared in the walls of Luke's consciousness. Luke was afraid to look, but he could hear noises beyond the passageway. _

_The tinkle of delicate crystal glasses, filled with expensive champagne, and the rustle of white linen at a dinner party. The hiss as drifting snowflakes made contact with a slender candle's flame. The click of high heels against a polished dance floor. Insects humming near blossoms framing a stone bridge, all against the lonely sound of sand impacting a scrap-metal roof during a Tatooine dust storm._

_The passageway radiated warmth, the warmth of familiarity._

_Luke felt himself pulled towards it, and he let himself flow._

_He was through the passageway, and it sealed itself behind him. There were two starfighters, one on each side of him, both their cockpits open. _

_One had a pilot's seat made from worn, stained nerfhide stretched taut over wiry padding. The other's seat was made from smooth metal and state-of-the-art synthetic fabric that molded and heated and firmed to the occupant's comfort._

_Luke looked between the two cockpits, feeling himself torn in two. Right— or left? Which seat was his?_

_The starfighters disappeared. _

* * *

Lights exploded in front of Luke's eyes. The pain came a few seconds later, as if he were drenched in acid. 

He just lay there for a few moments, unable to lift his head. Slowly, a flash of yellow— yellow hair— swam into his sight. "Tahiri?" Luke said breathlessly, his voice unsteady with pain.

Her mouth moved, but Luke was overwhelmed with nausea and a strange buzzing in his ears, and he understood none of what she was saying.

Luke reached out for the soothing touch of the Force, but it didn't come.

Tahiri was still speaking, but Luke felt himself fall backwards into unconsciousness again.

* * *

_Luke smelled the rich, sugary scent of marzipan, and he opened his eyes. He was in what appeared to be an almost abandoned dining hall. Some of the champagne glasses were still full, and the chairs were draped with white linen napkins. The ivory-colored plates held half-eaten, intricately-decorated cake. Each slice was different from the last. Some had swirls of iridescent icing. Some were buried under clusters of pastel marzipan butterflies. Some were striped with caramel, and some had mythic scenes painted on them with colored icing._

_The only living being in the hall, besides Luke, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He sat close to the head of the table, his back stiffly vertical and his head firmly held up._

"_Ben," Luke called out, his voice echoing slightly. "What are you doing here?"_

_Obi-Wan turned to look at him, his features rigid with guilt. "I'm sorry, Luke. I'm so sorry."_

_Luke looked back at him, frustrated. "Why?"_

"_It had to be done. There was no other way!" Obi-Wan looked at him regretfully._

"_Why are you sorry, then?" Luke asked._

"_I had no right to do it. It was for the best, but none of us had any right to do what we did."_

"_Do _what_?"_

"_I can't tell you," Obi-Wan said. All the regret and sorrow had faded into a mask of neutrality. "I don't exist, you see. This is only what I would say if I _was_ really here. I would be sorry for what I did to you. I would hate myself for it, and be ashamed to face you. But I'm not here, and you'll have to unlock more of your memory for more clues."_

_Obi-Wan vanished._

* * *

Luke woke up again. Every part of his body hurt with a deep, cold ache, though the pain was no longer as sharp as it had been. 

But still he could not feel the Force.

His vision seemed to be returning more and more. The light no longer hurt his eyes, and he could see splotches of color in approximate shapes. He closed his eyes and lay there quietly for a few minutes. He might have dozed off at one point, but if he did, it was a light, dreamless sleep.

When Luke opened his eyes, they took in a beautiful, sunlit room with softly rippling sheer curtains on arched windows. A beautiful woman with graying dark brown hair and sympathy in her kind blue eyes was leaning over him.

"Tahiri is resting nearby," she told him before he could ask. "You've safe now."

"Where am I?" Luke formed the words with difficulty.

"Try not to speak," she said. "You've been unconscious for three days. I'm Sola Naberrie, Pooja's mother. You're at our home."

"Three days?" Luke gasped, ignoring her advice. There was no way that he should be feeling this bad after three days of bacta treatment and healing trances.

"Yes," Sola confirmed.

She leaned back in her chair slightly. It was made from an elegantly carved, light-colored wood, and had been placed right next to his bed, which had been covered with a luxurious, shimmering coverlet. It was made from gold material, with sapphire-colored diamond-shaped panels sewn onto it.

"There have been complications in your injuries and treatment, but don't worry, you're going to fully recover."

"What complications?" Luke managed to force the words out as he struggled for breath.

"Shhhhhh," she said as she touched his forehead with cool, gentle fingers. "I'll tell you the whole story, but you really shouldn't be trying to talk right now."

Luke was clearly in a place of affluence. However, the room's obviously expensive furnishings were blended with the seeming simplicity of nature— a glass vase filled with sweetly-scented blooms on a side table, the quiet rush of water outside the window— in a loveliness that he had rarely seen.

"Thank you for saving my daughter's life. I can't begin to express my gratitude," Sola said. "And that's the reason why you've been so gravely injured. I'm sure you remember how you acquired your injuries, fighting the assassains by the Royal Theed Hangar."

Luke nodded.

"There was a dagger in your chest at the end of the battle. It had been laced with bacta that had been contaminated a few years ago. Ysanne Isard flooded the black market with it, and the men you were fighting managed to obtain some of it. Now, you have a serious bacta allergy, and we're not sure if it's permanent."

Sola paused. "A healing trance is also out of the question. That is as much our doing as theirs, though. Ysalamiri have been placed around this house. It was deemed necessary to prevent further attacks from those madmen. If you cannot use the Force, they cannot."

She placed a hand lightly on his arm. "I'm afraid you're going to spend some time here with us. But you'll be quite safe here, and we have some of the best medics in the galaxy on Naboo. They've placed an order for some kolto, which was used for ealing before bacta was discovered. It should significantly speed your recovery."

Sola held up a needle infuser filled with a clear liquid. "I'm going to inject you with more pain medication now. I thought you'd like to know what is going on, but now you need to rest."

Luke settled back into the downy pillows and didn't resist as she pricked his arm.

Before he knew it, he was drifting off again.

* * *

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter that I've written so far in this story. I wrote most of it today, feeling very sad about Heath Ledger's death, and needing something to distract me. I didn't know him, of course, but it seems like he was a good person and his death is so tragic. 

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.


	13. Recklessness

Chapter 13: Recklessness

* * *

"Why can't we?" Eight-year-old Soree Naberrie's voice had a slight undertone of sulkiness to it.

Her mother, Ryoo, put down her fork wearily, having fought the same battle too many times. "It is not safe for us to go to the park. We need to stay inside so that the Royal Guards can protect us."

"The park isn't dangerous!" Soree protested. "Are you afraid the trees are going to eat us? Mom, that only happens in one of Grandma Sola's stories."

"We're not going to the park, Soree. We need to stay here."

"When can I go back to school?"

"You can go back when it's safe again."

"But when will it be safe again?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Ryoo said, a little exasperatedly.

Soree drew back a little with a slightly hurt expression. The dining room, which usually glowed with warmth and light, suddenly felt dusty and dim with only two people sitting at the glass table. "I don't want any more," she said, pushing away her lunch of grilled grazer and greens. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may," Ryoo said. "But don't bother Aunt Pooja. She's working right now."

Soree stood up with a slightly sullen expression. "There's nothing to do," she complained. "Why does Daddy get to leave?"

"He's working. And if you need something to do, I could arrange for you to be tutored while you miss school," Ryoo threatened.

Soree shook her head quickly, exiting before her mother could follow through on that idea.

She wandered aimlessly through the Naberrie house. It was large, but luxurious more in its furnishings and architecture than in excess space. The one exception was the library, which stretched from the second floor to quite a few meters underground, filled with rare first-edition Naboo texts and datacards holding information and literature from around the galaxy.

But as she peered through the library door, Soree did not feel like studying. The amount of concentration involved would insurmountable and the prospect seemed tedious anyway.

The Naberrie family was relatively small. Sola and Darred Naberrie, Soree's grandparents, had had only two children and a single grandchild. There were many cousins, of course, who visited from time to time, and there was plenty of room for them. The Naberries enjoyed having guests, family or otherwise, and there was typically ample company to entertain or be entertained by.

But now, the house was empty.

_Well_, Soree amended, _almost empty._ There was a Jedi, after all, in the upstairs guest bedroom right next to the stairs.

Aunt Pooja had said that he had been injured saving her life, and her mother had said not to disturb him. But just checking on the Jedi wouldn't be disturbing him, would it? She would just take a quick look to see if he was awake, and then she would leave.

Soree treaded softly on the carpeted staircase, as if she was a spy. When she reached the top, she turned deliberately and quietly eased open the door just a crack.

The Jedi was awake, propped up on pillows, and staring straight at her.

Soree stood there, frozen in silence. It felt like the moment where the hero stepped on a tree branch and suddenly had a dozen blasters pointed at him.

"Hello," the Jedi said.

Soree opened the door and stepped forward uncertainly. "I just wanted to know if you needed anything," she stammered, positive even as she spoke that he could tell she wasn't being entirely truthful.

But if he could tell, he pretended not to. "Thank you," he said politely. "I'm all right for now."

Soree hovered in the doorway for a moment, wondering if it would be more ill-mannered to go or to stay. "I'm Soree," she blurted out.

"I'm Luke." The Jedi gave her a smile, and she got the unexplainable feeling that he didn't mind her company. His face seemed quite familiar to her, and Soree wondered if she had ever met him. But no, she would certainly remember meeting a Jedi.

And then she remembered. "You're Luke Skywalker!" Her voice was halfway between delight and shock. _He _was the hero, the one on the holonews, the one who fought the bad guys and worked tirelessly to keep the galaxy safe.

Before she knew it, Soree was standing centimeters away from him. "Can you really lift up R2-D2 just by looking at him? Do you go to Coruscant all the time? Can you teach me how to fly a starfighter?"

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for your prompt attendance," Kam Solusar directed a pointed glance at Kyp Durron, who shrugged sheepishly. 

"The first item of business on the agenda is the good Senator from Vladet. She left this morning, quite suddenly."

The Jedi Knights and Masters weren't too dignified to cheer.

"On the other hand, she took information from the Academy's archives with her."

"What kind of information?" Corran Horn asked.

"A list of all the recent searches and queries made by Jedi," Kam replied. "We believe it was an attempt to find out what the Jedi are involved in. It's rather ingenious, actually. She couldn't break into any of our classified information, but she could find out what we're doing by looking at what we researched. Her slicer set off many of the silent alarms placed into the archive databanks, but it was too late to prevent her from accessing the information."

"So what does this mean?" Cilghal looked at him, her salmon-colored skin darkening slightly. "What do you think she's found out?"

"That depends," Kam said. "If she's just looking to discredit the Jedi for political gain, absolutely nothing. On the other hand, if she's involved with the Dark Force-wielders, she'll be very interested in our research on Adegan crystals."

There was a somber silence.

Kam decided to continue. "As you all know, Master Skywalker was supposed to be back by now. His apprentice sent me a report detailing the delay."

"Why was Tahiri Veila the one to report?" Kyp Durron asked. "Why not Luke?"

"Master Skywalker and Apprentice Veila were ambushed at their meeting site with the Adegan crystal contact by some of the Dark Force-users," Kam replied. "They fought off the attack, and went to protect the Senator from Naboo, which was supposed to be their cover story. But when they landed, they were again attacked, and Luke was seriously injured."

"Where is he?" Cilghal asked sharply. "Is he getting adequate medical treatment?"

"Luke was exposed to contaminated bacta during the fight," Kam informed her gravely. "He now has an allergy to it. Also, the Royal Naboo Security Force had to bring in yslamiri to ensure another attack could not take place. He's expected to have a slow recovery, but the medics from Naboo have informed us that he's no longer in danger of death."

Kam sighed. "He's not well enough to travel back to Yavin, not with only Tahiri as backup, so he's going to be stuck there for a little while. In the meantime, Senator Kalis needs to be investigated. Naturally, Master Horn and his apprentice will be put on that task. I believe this is your apprentice's first mission, Corran?"

Corran smiled. "Jaina will be thrilled." Then he winced. "Of course, I don't want to be the one to tell Han and Leia."

"They won't be as unhappy as you suspect," Kam said. "You'll be based on Coruscant, right near the Solos' apartment. I'm sure they'll be happy to see their daughter. Now, as for the rest of the assignments . . . ."

* * *

Senator Pooja Naberrie closed the door to her office and headed downstairs for a well-earned late lunch break. Attempting to represent a planet from her house was a frustrating task. 

Her mother, Sola, was sitting at the table with a book chip reader. Pooja stared enviously. It was times like these that she wished she wasn't a politician.

Sola looked up and pushed aside the reader. "I saved you some grazer," she told Pooja, standing up to retrieve a wrapped plate. "How's work going?"

"Don't say another word about it," Pooja groaned. "Thanks," she added as Sola set the plate in front of her, and she ate in silence for some time.

"Where is everyone?" Pooja asked?

"Work," Sola responded. "Dull but important."

"What about Soree and Tahiri?"

"I don't know where Soree is, but Master Skywalker's apprentice is down in the basement endlessly practicing combat technique," Sola said, slightly disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Young children should not so frequently be put into positions of such responsibility," Sola replied stiffly. "They are apt to act without thinking."

Pooja blinked, a little nonplussed. "It was more my fault than Tahiri's that Master Skywalker was injured, and I'm far older than she is."

"And yet you still acted without thinking."

"I couldn't just stand there while Master Skywalker was risking his life for me."

"And because of it you almost died, particularly the one you were trying to help."

Pooja was surprised at the harshness of her mother's tone. "I'm sorry. I know I should have waited."

"But you won't!" Sola exclaimed. "You're sorry for endangering Master Skywalker's life, but next time, you'll still do the same thing."

"What should I have done?" Pooja asked. "I thought he needed our help."

"Think, Pooja, think. You're a Senator, and I know you're capable of it. How much help can one politician with a blaster provide a Jedi Master? You just wanted to be in the middle of the action, making sure you weren't missing anything."

"That's unfair," Pooja said, stung. "I didn't risk my life for fun."

Sola sighed, and the anger drained out of her face. "I know you didn't. But you're just like Padmé. She was brave and hardworking, but reckless, too, the same as you. She used to scare us all so badly, always promising to be more careful next time. And then there was no next time."

"I'm sorry," Pooja repeated. "I really will try to be more careful."

"Okay," Sola said. She picked up Pooja's empty plate. "Now _I'm_ beginning to wonder where Soree is."

"I'll go look for her," Pooja offered.

"We should go check on Master Skywalker first. He should be awake by now."

The two stood up and began heading upstairs to Luke's room.

* * *

"When you go on long missions, how do you carry all the food in your X-wing?" Soree never seemed to run out of questions. She sat on the edge of Luke's bed, bouncing slightly. 

For his part, Luke enjoyed her company. Soree reminded him of Jaina, his own niece, when she was younger. Also, her conversation distracted him from the pain of his injuries, which were a little better than before but still not healed, and the boredom that came from too much bed rest.

"We bring ration bars," Luke informed her. "They have a lot of calories and nutrients in a small amount of space."

"What do they look like?" Soree asked interestedly.

"There are some in that black bag right there," Luke said. It and the rest of his things had been thoughtfully brought from the ship. "You can look through it, if you want."

Soree jumped up from the bed and picked up the bag, dumping its contents onto the floor in a haphazard manner that reminded Luke even more strongly of Jaina. As a young child, she had had little regard for neatness as well.

But Luke just smiled and leaned back into the pillows as the dark-haired girl exclaimed over the things in the bag.

The door opened, and two women entered.

"Soree, what are you doing?" Pooja gasped. "Master Skywalker, I'm terribly sorry, I know you need your rest— "

"It's all right," Luke replied. "I told Soree she could see the ration bars that I brought. Actually, she's been very pleasant company."

"This is a pretty comb," Soree said, holding up the silver comb Luke and Tahiri had found on Telos.

Sola stared at it. "May I see that?" she directed the question to Luke.

"Certainly," he replied, a bit surprised. There was something in her eyes . . . .

Sola gently lifted the comb from Soree's grip with her delicate, strong fingers. "Where did you get this?" she asked abruptly.

Luke wasn't sure why he trusted her so deeply, but even without the Force, he had faith in his instincts. "I was supposed to meet with the woman this comb belonged to. When I arrived at the meeting place, she her apartment was ransacked and she was dead on the floor."

Sola turned the comb over in her hands.

"Do you recognize it?" Luke prompted gently.

Sola exchanged a quick glance with her daughter. "Yes, I do. I knew Dormé. She was the handmaiden of my sister, Padmé." She deftly twisted the comb, and it came apart in two pieces. Inside was a long, thin, piece of metal. "This was a tracking device."

"Could I talk to your sister?" Luke asked.

"She died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Luke said softly.

"We can talk more later," Sola told him resolutely. "But not just yet. You're pale, and you need to rest." She set a container of a clear, viscous liquid beside him. "This is the kolto that we sent away for. I'm going to inject you with some now. It will be a bit painful, but you'll start to feel better soon enough."

"I haven't seen Tahiri yet. Where is she?" Luke questioned.

Sola unbuttoned his shirt and swabbed the deep wound created by the contaminated knife with antiseptic, then a numbing agent. "She's been practicing with her lightsaber in our basement. If it will set your mind at ease, I will ask her to come see you."

"Thank you," Luke answered. "It will."

Sola filled the injection needle with fluid. "Soree, please go downstairs with your aunt."

Soree was clearly reluctant to leave, but she let Pooja hold her hand and guide her out of the room.

"Take a deep breath," Sola instructed. "It will burn a lot at first, but just keep breathing and it will dissipate."

Luke followed her directions, and she carefully slid the needle in. As she pushed down slowly and the kolto entered his body, heat spread into his chest. The prick of the needle into the open wound didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but the fluid injection hurt a lot more. He felt like his lungs were filling with vacuum, and he gasped for air. But then it was over, and the tightness and heat gradually began to fade.

"I need to inject you again," Sola said. "But I'm going to wait until you catch your breath." She picked up his hand, and squeezed it gently.


	14. Trust and Faith

Chapter 14: Trust and Faith

Tahiri crept towards the stairs, not quite sure if she was sneaking or not. The Naberries would find nothing wrong with Tahiri going to visit her master. But they had clearly noticed that she _hadn't _been visiting him, not while he was awake, anyway, and Tahiri didn't want them to think anything of it if they did see her.

She didn't know if that made sense.

Tahiri tentatively put her hand on the banister, and began to start up the steps. Before she reached halfway, Sola Naberrie's head appeared at the top.

"Tahiri, come on in. Master Skywalker has been asking me where you are."

The golden-haired apprentice unwillingly climbed up to the top of the staircase. She had planned on lurking outside the door until she was sure Luke was asleep and risking a quick look inside to make sure he was all right. But she hadn't planned on actually entering the room, much less while he was conscious.

Sola stepped away from the door to let Tahiri pass. "I'll be down in the kitchen if you need anything." Sola's twisted-up dark hair caught the light as she headed in the direction Tahiri came.

Tahiri suppressed the desire to follow her, knowing that Luke had probably heard Sola saying her name and was waiting for her to enter. So she did.

Luke was propped up by several pillows, his body angled halfway between sitting and lying down underneath the lavish golden-and-blue comforter. The same colors as Luke, kind of. But the blue was too dark to be the same shade as his eyes. And his hair was dark blond, almost ashy light brown, not bright like gold.

He was just there, his body very still, as he staring into her face intently.

Tahiri moved forward. "I'm so, so, sorry," she told him hopelessly, looking away so she wouldn't see the disappointment on his face. "I shouldn't have disobeyed you. I put us all in danger, and you nearly died. I broke the promise I made to you – that I would be the best apprentice ever, and that I would never fail you again."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Luke asked mildly.

"What?"

"Well . . . what could you have done better?"

Tahiri glared at him with a touch of anger. "Is there any need for mind games? What am I supposed to learn, and why does it even matter now that I'm going to be kicked out of the Jedi Order?"

"I don't play mind games with you. Not when it matters. And you're not giving up that easily, Tahiri Veila; answer the question."

"What could I have done better? What could I have done _worse_? I ignored your orders, I rushed in without considering the consequences, I was just excited for some action— "

"The flaws of youth and inexperience," Luke interrupted.

"You could have died!"

"I didn't," Luke said quietly. "And now you'll think twice before jumping into a firefight, won't you?"

Tahiri looked at him, struggling to contain her anger. How could she make him understand that this was serious? "This isn't a training exercise! You could have died!" she repeated.

"You don't think I understand that?" Luke yelled, sitting up. Tahiri took an unconscious step back at his uncharacteristically loud voice. "Every day, I could die. And worse, every day, I could kill someone. Not because they had to be stopped, because I messed up. You think that's never happened?"

Luke's voice lost its fire. "I once walked right into Darth Vader's trap on Cloud City because I was too reckless to heed my own Master's words. Yoda warned me, but I thought that I knew better than him. Everyone makes mistakes, Tahiri. Because our job is so important, the consequences of our mistakes are so much larger." Luke looked up at her, but Tahiri turned her head. "I wouldn't be able to find a perfect apprentice anywhere, and I wouldn't want one if I could. Our mistakes make us stronger."

Tahiri finally looked into his eyes, and saw the intensity and heaviness there.

"I won't kick you out, Tahiri. You will only have failed me if you abandon me now. Will you stay?"

Though Tahiri no longer had the Force to assure her, she felt the weight of his sincerity. And she knew that there could only be one answer. "Yes," she promised. "I'll never leave you."

Tahiri was slightly surprised at the degree of relief on his face as he settled back into the pillows. But he had told her that he needed her, and now she truly believed it. She hadn't really doubted him before, but she hadn't really believed him either.

But now she did.

The joy at not having to leave the Jedi Order hit Tahiri, and she leaned forward to hug him. When she pulled back, his had twisted slightly, and Tahiri remembered his injuries. "Sorry. Can I get you anything?" she offered guiltily.

"I'm fine," Luke answered wearily, his expression rearranging into something suitably resembling unconcern.

"I should let you rest," Tahiri suggested, backing away a little.

"No!" Luke responded hastily. "I've done nothing but rest. It's been very good, actually. Not being able to use the Force is good for something after all."

"Your dreams?" Tahiri asked.

"Not one," Luke confirmed. "I almost feel that I could get used to this."

* * *

It was summer on Naboo.

The windows were left half-open in the morning. The birds were nestled in the emerald leaves of a tree branch right outside, chirping sunnily. The beginnings of sunshine changed the daybreak dew on the windowsill into clinging diamonds. The breeze ruffled the pastel flowers and sent their scent into the Naberrie house.

Luke Skywalker sat quietly on the edge of his bed. It hadn't been as difficult as he thought it would be, but after the exertion of retrieving his clothes and dressing himself, he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

Luke laid back down for a moment. The sunlight and shadows were dappling soft patterns on the walls and ceilings, and the pillow was downy, and the coverlet was comfortingly warm, but Luke's willpower didn't fail him. He sat back up and took a deep breath and stood.

Luke limped over to the door, feeling faintly breathless but mostly fine. The stab wound in his chest ached and shouldn't be stretched, so he moved slowly and carefully.

He opened the door.

Luke had never seen the outside of the room he was sleeping in. It was at the top of a flight of stairs. The house was very open and airy, with plush carpet and artistically beautiful furnishings.

Luke carefully made his way down the stairs, pausing after each step to adjust his durasteel grip on the railing.

By the time he reached the bottom, Sola Naberrie was standing there. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I feel fine," Luke told her.

"Only because you're on enough painkillers to make you far too dizzy to be walking down stairs," she reminded him.

"I didn't fall," Luke pointed out.

"Yet," Sola retorted.

She walked up to him, and even though she was certainly shorter than him, her gaze was as intimidating as it was kind. "There is no reason for you to be up right now," she said calmly, as if she was reasoning with a difficult child. "And you need to rest so that you can get better."

"I'm not going to hurt myself standing up instead of lying down, am I?" Luke argued. "It's not exactly strenuous to walk down one flight of stairs."

The expression in Sola's blue eyes showed that she begged to differ.

"I have had plenty of experience dealing with sick Naberrie children," she informed him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were one of them. You belong in bed."

She put her hands on her hips. "I will make a deal with you. If you come back upstairs with me to bed, and stay there, we can talk about your mission. And _if_, in my sole estimation, you're feeling better tomorrow, you can come eat dinner with us downstairs."

Luke thought it over briefly. "Okay," he agreed. Maybe he would finally get some answers, but more than that, the motherly way that she spoke to him melted away his stubbornness.

* * *

"Jaina, have some more soup. I keep telling your uncle he needs to get more advanced food-preparation units at the Academy," Leia Organa Solo told her daughter.

"No thanks, mom, I'm full. It was very good, though." Jaina stood up with her dishes.

"No dessert?" Leia asked.

"Maybe later," Jaina shrugged, disappearing from the kitchen.

"Jaina loves ryshcate nearly as much as I do!" Han shook his head as Chewbacca growled in agreement. "I guess we'll just have to save her a piece, if my willpower can take it."

"Don't take it personally, she's probably just sick of me," Corran assured him. "We've spent a lot of time together lately."

"Luke and Tahiri didn't seem sick of each other when they came to visit," Han commented. "Is there anything in particular going with you and Jaina?"

Corran shifted slightly. "Well, Luke is both mellow and tolerant. That's not to say that either Jaina or I are _intolerant_, but we do tend to be a bit . . . obdurate."

Leia smiled. "Jaina certainly did inherit more of my stubbornness that Luke's patience, and a substantial helping of her father's penchant for mischief."

"And I'm not always easy to work with, or so I've been told," Corran admitted.

Leia's smile faded. "Corran, are you two having serious problems?"

Corran frowned. "We've moved past the novelty of becoming a permanent team. We're now in the not used to seeing so much of each other, personality overload stage. It was the same when I started to partner with Iella in CorSec. We liked each other – we were very pleased to work together at first – then we got so tired of each other. But then, it got better again. In my experience, that's the way it often happens when you're thrown together like that, every minute of the day."

Corran's expression transformed into a confident grin. "It'll improve. Changes are always tough."

Leia looked slightly relieved. "I know you two will work it out."

"Thanks," Corran sighed. "I have some bad news, but I wanted to wait until after dinner to drop it on all of you. This is strictly confidential, of course."

"Of course," Leia agreed concernedly.

"Luke and Tahiri are both alive," Corran began.

Leia inwardly groaned. If the news was so horrific that Corran began with a reassurance that her brother wasn't dead, she was sure she didn't want to hear the rest of it.

"But he and Tahiri were attacked when they landed on Naboo, by the dark Force-wielders. That was a little more than two weeks ago. Luke was badly injured, and they weren't sure if he was going to make it. He's out of danger now and improving steadily, though. He wasn't strong enough to fight off another attack yet, so they surrounded him with yslamiri. He couldn't heal with the yslamiri there, and they couldn't remove them until he healed."

"Two weeks? Why is the bacta taking so long?" Han asked.

"He's allergic. Remember that contaminated shipment of bacta that caused us so much trouble back when we were fighting Isard? There's still some on the black market, apparently."

"Why was he even on Naboo?"

"He was on Naboo for a cover story. I can't say too much about it, but it's not important anyway. A center of culture, but fairly backwater."

"I met the Senator from that planet once," Leia remarked. "Pooja Naberrie. She seemed very cordial."

"He saved her life, actually, and she's staying at her family's house," Corran continued. "He should be fine; it'll just take him a while to heal the old-fashioned way. And I hear that Naboo has pleasant weather almost year-round."

Leia smiled slightly.

"What's so amusing?" Corran asked.

"I was just thinking about how this conversation would seem to an outside observer," she answered. "My brother was nearly killed in a duel to the death, but there's nice weather where he's recovering, so that's all right."

"That's what Luke would say," Han mused. "Except he would be completely serious. He's probably relaxing on the beach somewhere with a gaping wound."

Corran laughed. "Absolutely nobody besides us would find that thought funny."

"That's true." Leia changed the subject. "But Corran, you never told us why you and Jaina are here. I'm sure it wasn't just to tell us about Luke."

"No, it wasn't. Jaina and I are investigating Senator Kalis, from Vladet. I'm sure you're familiar with her."

Leia winced. "Yes, you could say that. I know she's been causing problems for the Jedi, but is there anything in particular that made you suspicious of her?"

"Yes, but it's mostly circumstantial," Corran replied. "We know for a fact that she has some dangerous information from the Archives, and we all sensed that she didn't mean well when she came to Yavin. She was behaving in a suspicious manner when she came to visit the Academy – lurking outside Luke office, attempts at slicing various codes – she just might be trying to dig up dirt on the Jedi, but if it's more than that, we need to know."

"If there's anything you need when you're on Coruscant . . ." Leia's voice trailed off.

"Thanks," Corran said. "We'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Sola settled in the lace-cushioned chair next to Luke's bed. "Are you ready to talk?" she asked.

"I'd like Tahiri to be here too, if that's all right," Luke requested. "She's very trustworthy."

"I have no doubt that she is," Sola hesitated. "But I'd prefer to just speak with you now. If you tell her what we have discussed, that is your decision, but I hope you that will consider it carefully."

"I will," Luke promised. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I haven't known you for very long at all, Luke," Sola answered. "But I have heard that you are a good and honorable man, and now that I have seen you with my own eyes, I know in my heart that it is true. You put yourself in mortal peril to save my daughter's life. My young granddaughter, Soree, adores you because you were kind to her. You have shown nothing but politeness and appreciation to my family, even though we are the ones in your debt."

"I swear to you that I will not betray your trust," Luke said.

"The moment I saw Dormé's comb, I knew," Sola said. "I didn't want to believe it before, but then I knew. I am about to share with you something that could meant the death of my family. But I need to tell you."

"What do you need to tell me?" Luke asked softly.

Sola reached into one of the deep pockets in her royal-blue brocade robes. She pulled out a sheet of flimsi onto which the picture of a slender woman with rich dark hair was printed.

Immediately, Luke felt the ache of loss.

"This is Sabé," Sola said. "I think you'll find that she's involved with this chaos."

A/N: I'm so happy with all the reviews from last chapter! I made this one extra long and updated (relatively) quickly to show my appreciation.

Next chapter: Luke finds out lots of things about Sabé. About his mother, too? Also, another disastrous thing happens . . . .


	15. Connections

Chapter 15: Connections

* * *

"Sabé?" Luke felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

"I wouldn't expect you to know the name." Sola Naberrie said. "But perhaps I'd better start from the beginning."

Luke nodded silently in agreement, looking into her troubled face, her eyes, liquid with emotion.

"The Naberries are a powerful, old family on Naboo. We've been in public service for years, and the Naberrie name has always carried weight among the most powerful circles in politics. But we had never been at such a height as when my sister became Queen."

Sola looked past him for a moment. "Padmé was younger than me. She was only fourteen when she took the throne – not the youngest monarch ever to rule Naboo, but close to it. She was beloved by the people, and her dynamic leadership saved Naboo after the Trade Federation invaded the planet. She had the ability to inspire people and bring them together. After Padmé served her two terms, she ran for Senator and was elected by an overwhelming vote until her death."

Luke wasn't sure where she was heading, but he knew better than to interrupt. It was clear that it was towards something important.

"Padmé was the most responsible person that I knew," Sola continued. "She believed very strongly in duty, and she lived her life for the people of Naboo. She never had any fun. I was always trying to convince Padmé to get a boyfriend. She was very beautiful, but she never showed much interest in any man – until that Jedi came.

"I teased Padmé about bringing home her first boyfriend, but I didn't know how right I was. He was only an Apprentice, but he was tall and handsome, thoughtful and smart, and supremely confident. I thought it was an infatuation, at first. After he left, Padmé never talked about him again."

"But?"

"Several years later, Padmé became pregnant. She hid it for a long time, but we found out eventually. She never told us who the father was, but we all knew that it had been that young man. Every time his name was mentioned, Padmé's face betrayed her. She was terribly afraid for him, you see – he fought in the Clone Wars."

"What happened next?" Luke prompted.

"He was killed in the Great Jedi Purge," Sola told him simply. "And when Padmé lost the will to live. She died giving birth, and her child was stillborn. Or so we were told."

"You found out differently," Luke stated.

"As Queen, Padmé's life was in constant danger. Her handmaidens, who assisted her on a daily basis, were selected to look like her. Sabé was closest in appearance, and she was Padmé's best friend."

Sola looked down at the piece of flimsi that she had shown Luke. "This is a picture of Sabé, but when she and Padmé were in makeup, not even I could tell them apart."

"And the child?" Luke reminded her.

"Sabé returned a decade and two years after Padmé died. I recognized her at once. It was like seeing the ghost of my sister. She came to our home, and confronted me and my mother. Sabé seemed almost insane, but I believe that it was insanity caused by loss, and in some ways she didn't seem delusional. But she accused us of abandoning Padmé's son, leaving him to die. She told us that he died in great pain, alone and orphaned. She blamed us for his death."

"What did Sabé do next?" Luke asked.

"I don't entirely understand how," Sola hesitated. "But she waved her hand, and half the house began to collapse. If not for the quick action of the guards, we would have been killed. It took us three months of remodeling to repair the damage. Captain Typho was positive that she had just set off explosives that she'd managed to smuggle in, but the forensic teams never found any residue of a volatile material."

"What happened to her?"

"She disappeared in the confusion," Sola said. "Passenger logs on public transportation indicate that she went off-planet, and I do not know what became of her."

"Why do you think that she has anything to do with my mission?"

"For the last few years, the attacks on my family have increased. Not just my family, but people connected to us. People that Sabé had known. I told myself that this was just political maneuvering, that some rival of ours just wanted us gone. But then, Dormé den Tasia, one of Padmé's old handmaidens and a woman in obscurity who hasn't been on Naboo for years, was murdered. What motive could a political rival have for killing her?"

Luke looked down. "I don't mean to dismiss your concerns, but these deaths aren't necessarily linked. Perhaps your family has been attacked for your prominence on Naboo, and perhaps Dormé was killed _because _she was involved with me."

"Coincidence?" Sola clearly did not think so. "It was chance that one of women closest to my sister happened to be involved in your troubles?"

Truth be told, Luke didn't believe it either. "I don't have the Force to guide me," he said. "But I think I see the connection between Sabé and the work I've been doing."

He hesitated – but after all, Sola had just told him several large secrets about her family. "What do you know about my mission?"

"Nothing, except that you were to meet Dormé."

"It involves assassins that use the Dark Side of the Force," Luke said. "They use technologically advanced brain implants, which integrate a certain type of crystal that boosts their Force capabilities at the cost of some of their mental powers."

"Like the ones that gave you that wound?" Sola nodded towards the bandage on his chest.

"Yes, exactly like them. This is the second time they've seriously injured me, and the third time that they've managed to find me in a supposedly secret or secure location. And if I'm not mistaken, they seem pretty similar to Sabé as well."

"You think that she used the Force to bring down our house?" Sola asked quietly.

"It would fit," Luke pointed out. "And there's something else that I need to tell you. I was raised on Tatooine, a desert planet, by my aunt and uncle. I had a very tedious life. I hated living on a farm, and all I wanted to do was leave on an adventure."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sola questioned him.

"For the past few months, I've been having very strange dreams. I don't know if they are visions, but the things I see seem to be very familiar to me, like déjà vu. It feels like I've been there and seen things, not just in my mind but for real. Like childhood memories that I've forgotten, except completely incongruous with my actual childhood. I've seen people I don't know, places I couldn't have seen, and done things that I don't remember doing in the least."

Luke paused. "I think that I saw Sabé."

"What was she doing?" Sola asked.

"She was sitting on a sofa," Luke answered. "She told me that she didn't want me to do something, and I didn't want to do it either. Then, this man I used to know entered the room and told me that it was time."

"Time for what?"

"I don't know. But I've just realized something."

"What is it?"

"When you brought me to this house, I was dreaming. Then, I woke up for a moment. I couldn't feel the Force. I didn't realize it, but you had already brought in the yslamiri. _And then I started dreaming again_."

Sola stayed silent.

"Don't you see?" Luke asked. "If these were visions caused only by the Force, I wouldn't be seeing them after I couldn't feel the Force anymore. This means that the visions came from my own mind. Maybe from my own memory, as impossible as it might seem. The only thing I don't understand is why I haven't been dreaming since then."

"I know why," Sola said. "It's kind of funny, actually. A completely mundane solution. You've been taking medication that plays havoc with your brain when you sleep. You're still dreaming – it would be unhealthy not to – you probably just don't remember it. And you don't wake up."

"That would explain a lot." Luke looked at her seriously. "I would still like to share what you've told me today with Tahiri."

"You have my blessing," Sola answered. "But please impress upon her the importance of secrecy. This is dangerous information."

"I will," Luke agreed.

* * *

"What are our objectives?" Corran directed the question towards Jaina as they rode in the turbolift down to the landspeeder parking area. 

"Find out what Senator Kalis is up to," Jaina replied dutifully. "Also, don't get killed, don't embarrass the Jedi Order, and don't tip off Kalis."

"How do you think we should accomplish that?" Corran asked.

"We could break into her office," Jaina suggested.

"Too risky," Corran disagreed. "If she caught us . . . . "

The two Jedi left the turbolift and headed towards Corran's landspeeder.

"We could slice into her records."

"Can you think of anything legal?"

"No," Jaina said. "Not really. True, we can look at available public information and hope to catch her doing something wrong. But that job would be superfluous. Master Solusar already secretly asked Iella Wessiri to do the same thing, and she'll do it better than we can with all the contacts she has in New Republic Intelligence."

Corran considered it. "We, on the other had, have the Force."

"How can we use it?" Jaina countered. "If we ask to talk to her, she'll know that we're investigating her. She probably thinks that we're suspicious of her already."

"I still think that we need to do things aboveboard for the moment," Corran disagreed. "As you said, she's already aware of our suspicions. If we talk to her, that won't necessarily tip her off to a full-scale investigation."

"Iella's investigation of her isn't authorized by the government. I don't understand why you're fine with that, but so insistent on doing everything else legally."

They reached Corran's landspeeder. "Can I drive?" Jaina requested.

"Maybe next time," Corran said.

"You always say that," Jaina complained as she reluctantly opened the door on the passenger's side. "I'm not going to crash it."

"To answer your question," Corran changed the subject as he climbed into the driver's seat. "It's one thing to investigate a corrupt member of the government. It's another thing to illegally seize her private files."

"Why is it so different?" Jaina argued. "Either way, we're invading her privacy for a crime we're not sure she's committing."

"Things aren't so desperate that we can risk people finding Jedi vigilantes breaking into Senators' offices."

"When _are_ things going to be that desperate?" Jaina retorted. "When the assassins start kidnapping students or succeed in killing Uncle Luke?"

* * *

"This is just like a holodrama," Tahiri breathed as Luke finished telling her about Sabé. "And you've been dreaming about her?" 

"For a while now," Luke confirmed as he lay, fully dressed, on his bed.

"What are we going to do now?"

"There are quite a few leads we have now," Luke answered. "First of all, we could try to find Sabé. If we manage to capture a Dark Force-user, maybe he could lead us to her. We could also try and find what she was doing in those years she was absent, figure out what happened to Padmé's son."

"That might be difficult."

"On the other hand, we could go at this from another direction. When I stop taking the medication that blocks my dreams, perhaps we'll be able to find out where the link is."

"This is the coolest mission ever!," Tahiri exclaimed. "Except the part where you got knifed, of course. But when I get back to the Academy, the other apprentices are going to be so jealous."

Luke smiled. "And you're progressing in your training. I haven't seen you since we fought the veermoks, and you know that fight didn't go so well. But you did hang on pretty well for a fourteen year old trainee."

Tahiri grinned back at the praise. "I still think that I won't count that incident as a success, though," she told him.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Luke called out.

Pooja and Soree Naberrie entered. Soree was wearing a buttery yellow dress and glittering gold ribbons in her dark hair. Her aunt, dressed in more conservative clothing but smiling just as brightly, addressed him. "Dinner's ready. Do you still want to come down?"

"Yes," Luke answered at once. He sat up and eased onto his feet.

Pooja insisted on helping him down the stairs, but he made it to the dining room with only a little difficulty.

Like the rest of the Naberrie house, the dining room was lovely. It was screened in, and the still-warm night air from outside wafted in. There was quite a bit of glass and crystal in the room, and it multiplied the light from the chandelier in a comfortable, elegant way.

Ryoo, Sola, and a man Luke didn't know sat at the glass table.

"This is my husband, Darred," Sola introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you," Luke said as he shook hands with the tall, slender man. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It's an honor," Darred replied sincerely.

"Daddy has to work late," Soree informed Luke as she pulled him to a seat and sat down next to him. Tahiri sat on his other side. "We're having roasted shaak."

Dinner was very pleasant. The shaak was tender and flavorful, in some kind of creamy sauce. There were also several different types of vegetable dishes, as well. Luke's appetite wasn't entirely back yet, but he managed almost an entire plate of food.

More than the food, though, the atmosphere was wonderful. Luke loved to spend time with his sister and her family, and it felt the same way, welcoming and intimately warm. Soree even reminded him of how Jaina used to be when she was younger, exuberantly demanding his attention.

Tahiri seemed to be enjoying herself as well. She hadn't had a chance to watch any of the shockball games she was so fond of, and she was chatting with Darred and Pooja about the latest scores.

"Would you like some cloudberry pudding?" Sola offered a bowl to him.

"No, thank you," Luke declined. "Your cooking is excellent, but I don't think I should eat anymore just yet."

The holocomm unit rang. "I'll get it," Pooja said, standing up. But when she returned to the table, her face was very still.

"What's wrong?" Sola asked concernedly.

"I've just had word from the Theed Royal Palace. Naboo has been surrounded by a fleet of starships."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lack of breaks in the last chapter. I think I fixed it, but I spent a really long time trying to put them in before and this website kept deleting them. It should work now, though 

I'm going to keep trying to update quickly, but I'm a high school junior and from now until May will be kind of difficult with AP exams, college research, SAT subject tests, etcetera.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!


	16. Obi Wan's Secret

Chapter 16: Obi-Wan's Secret

* * *

Tahiri pushed her Master's powerchair down a hallway in Theed Palace. Even with Luke sitting in it, it required only a slight touch to guide. 

It had been two days since the ships had been spotted arriving in the Naboo system. Several hours ago, the attack had begun, and Naboo's defenses were quickly failing. The Naberries had also moved into Theed Palace – Pooja Naberrie, as the Senator, had been helping the Queen with counterattacks but the Naboo Starfleet couldn't last much longer.

They reached the war room. It was an ornate, circular room with quite a few people stuffed into it. There were holomaps and charts pushed up against the walls, and men and women in uniform moved around and barked orders on comlinks. But as Tahiri entered with Luke, the room fell silent.

Pooja nodded for them to continue, and the noise started up again. "Thank you for coming," she told them quietly. "I know that you're not in any condition to fight," she addressed Luke, "But I have to ask – is there anything at all you can do?"

Luke sighed. "I think that it's time to get rid of the yslamiri. Any advantage they gave us before has clearly been negated. They don't need the Force; they have overwhelming numbers. And if there's anything I can do, I probably will need the Force for it."

"Very well," Pooja replied, and she gave the order by comlink.

"How long can Naboo last?"

"Not long." Pooja shook her head. "Naboo has a starfleet, but we're a small planet. It will be minutes before they start to break through, and the ground situation will be worse. There aren't many who choose to become soldiers on Naboo."

"What about New Republic aid?" Tahiri asked.

"Our communications have been jammed. The New Republic won't know about the situation for at least a few hours more, and Naboo isn't a terribly important planet in the scheme of things. I don't know who's attacking us, but whoever they are, they will be able to use endless stalling techniques while they entrench themselves in the planet."

"Is there any hope of leaving the planet? Maybe Master Skywalker and I could make the Senate see reason."

Pooja shook her head. "There's too many of them. Chances of success are very low and falling."

Then Tahiri felt the Force return to her. It felt indescribably clean, as if she had been traveling for hours in the blazingly hot Tatooine desert and was suddenly dipped in a lake. "It's back," she remarked happily.

Luke felt it too, Tahiri could see. He suddenly looked a little less exhausted, and his eyes were a bit brighter.

"Can you do something now?" Pooja's face was hopeful.

"I'm not strong enough to do anything big yet," Luke admitted. "Even if I could think of something. But when they land, we'll participate in the defense of the Palace."

Pooja was clearly disappointed, though she tried not to show it. But as she opened her mouth to speak, alarms blared. "The planetary defense has been breached," she said grimly. "We need to go to Queen Euranora now. You will help us protect her?"

"Of course," Luke answered. He turned his head to look at Tahiri. "I'm going to go in a healing trance now. Wake me when they get to the Palace."

"Okay," Tahiri agreed. "How do I do that?"

"Just say my name," Luke told her. "I'll wake up."

As Tahiri watched, he slumped forward in the powerchair and his eyes closed.

"Which way is Queen Euranora?" Tahiri asked.

* * *

Jaina Solo seethed soundlessly as she and Corran Horn waited outside Senator Kalis's office. The Pa'lowick receptionist had guided them, with thinly veiled contempt, to a shimmersilk-covered sofa and the pair had been waiting there since. 

Corran had shot down all of her ideas about Senator Kalis. He insisted on doing things the safe and legal way, while in the meantime the evil assassins had plenty of time to plot murder and mayhem and scheme about killing her Uncle.

And now he was sitting there, maddeningly calm, while they sat there and did nothing.

Jaina would have given anything to be trained by Luke again. It had been frustrating sometimes too when he hadn't let the students advance as quickly as they wanted to, but he usually turned out to be right in the end. Like when Jacen accidentally cut of Tenel Ka's arm in a training accident. But on the other hand, he had let them do a lot of challenging things too, unlike Corran.

Corran didn't trust her to drive his landspeeder. Corran didn't trust her to find her own way home from NRI headquarters. If they ever got into a fight, Jaina was sure that he would order her to hide underneath the nearest bush.

"Just a few more minutes," Corran spoke up. "Senator Kalis is obliged to make visitors wait at least two hours to prove how busy and dedicated she is."

Jaina made a noise of acknowledgment.

It was, indeed, not long before the receptionist stood up again on her spindly legs and guided them into the office.

The office was quite large. On Coruscant, where each inch of space was costly, its size was even more impressive. The room was rectangular, with Senator Kalis's enormous, dark-colored wood desk at the end. She sat behind it, stacks of files and flimsis arranged artfully around her.

"Master Horn, Miss Solo," Kalis called out in a faintly saccharine tone. "Please forgive me for the mess. So many issues require my attention lately."

"Thank you for taking the time to see us," Corran replied graciously as he and Jaina approached the desk. "I was hoping you could answer a few of my questions."

"Certainly," Kalis replied. "What is it that you want to know?"

Jaina inched forward. Kalis's datapad was sitting on the edge of her desk. There was no way that she would be able to remove it without either Corran or Kalis noticing, but perhaps if she waited until just the right moment . . . .

There it was. Kalis had her head turned as she spoke animatedly to Corran, who was using all of his concentration to probe her with the Force. Jaina could see that telltale look of focus in his eyes. Smoothly, she took out her own datapad and connected the end of its cable to Kalis's.

Jaina silently prayed that neither of the two would notice the extra datapad lying on Kalis's desk.

She waited anxiously. Ghent, a slicer that she had contacted, had assured her that it would take no more than two and a half minutes for the program to finish. She counted off the seconds on the wall chronometer that Kalis had installed.

A tiny violet light winked on Jaina's datapad, and she knew that it had been completed. Now, all she needed was to disconnect the datapad.

But Corran had finished talking to Kalis already. "Thank you for your time, Senator."

"No trouble at all," Kalis replied with a long-suffering air that suggested that it _had _been trouble.

"Excuse me, Senator, but is that tapestry from Vladet?" Jaina asked, pointing across the room. When Corran and the Senator turned to look, she snatched her datapad back and stuffed it under her cloak.

"Why yes," Kalis answered. "It has been in my family for decades. It was hanging in the royal palace for quite some time."

"We'd best be going," Corran said. "Thanks again for speaking to us."

As they rode in the landspeeder, away from Senator Kalis's office, Corran looked at Jaina. "That probably was a waste of time. I can sense that she has great dislike for us, and perhaps something more malicious, but nothing that we talked about tripped her up."

"I wouldn't say that it was a waste of time," Jaina disagreed as Corran navigated through traffic.

Corran took his eyes off the airlane to look at her. "Refresh my memory. When we were heading over here, you thought that I was insane to expect anything out of this meeting."

"You were," Jaina nodded. "Which is why I spent that time doing something more productive."

"Like what?" Corran questioned.

"Like copying all of Kalis's files," Jaina replied smugly as she brought out her own datapad.

Corran's hands jerked on the landspeeder's controls. "You did what?!"

"Careful there, Corran," Jaina admonished him innocently. "You could run over a pedestrian if you aren't paying close attention to traffic."

"You were worried about m_e _tipping her off? She's probably got state of the art encryption codes. Kalis will know that you sliced into her files, I guarantee it."

Jaina shook her head. "She won't have a clue. Otherwise, I've got to see Ghent about a refund he owes me."

Corran's knuckles turned white and his voice went deadly calm. "Ghent. As in Karrde's chief slicer. Karrde, the smuggler. Karrde, the _criminal law-breaking_ smuggler."

"Is there any other kind?" Jaina asked. "I mean, if they didn't break the law, you wouldn't call them smugglers, would you? You'd just call them delivery men."

"How did you even get the credits – sithspawn! Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Have I convinced you yet that I deserve to participate in the mission more? I just accomplished more in two hours than you did this entire time we've been investigating."

"By breaking the law," Corran pointed out. "And no, you've only convinced me that you're insubordinate. If I can't trust you to follow my orders –"

"But I was right!" Jaina burst out. "You couldn't learn anything from Kalis, and I didn't get caught."

"We'll talk about this more later," Corran interrupted. "Tonight, I'll drop you off at your parents' apartment. But you'd better do some serious thinking about what it means to be an apprentice."

"I don't believe you." Jaina shook her head. "Not even a 'well done, Jaina'? Or are you just going to throw away the files on principle?"

"No," Corran replied reluctantly. "I'm not."

"Then maybe you'd better think about what it means to be a master," Jaina said. "Because that makes you just the same as me, except worse, because you're a hypocrite."

* * *

_They were in the desert. Obi-Wan was driving a battered landspeeder over the yellow sands._

"_Where are we going?" the boy asked._

"_We are going to your aunt and uncle's house. You live with them." Obi-Wan landed the speeder. "This is their house."_

"_It's . . . ." the boy stopped, unable to find anything complimentary about it. It was very plain, painted glaring white. Sand had put pits in the walls that surrounded it._

_Obi-Wan walked him to the front door. A woman opened it. "Luke," she said kindly. "Come in."_

_A man appeared behind her. "You'd better leave Tatooine now," he said gruffly. "If they can tell where you are."_

"_They can't," Obi-Wan assured him. "I promised Luke I would stay nearby."_

"_Fine," he grunted, obviously not liking the idea. "But I'd better not see you together." He closed the door abruptly._

* * *

Luke woke up. "I know!" he gasped. 

Tahiri stared at him. "What?"

"I'll tell you later," Luke told her, aware that there might not be a later. But what could he tell her now? He was taken not as a baby, but as a child, to Tatooine? It raised more questions than answers, but it was only distract her, perhaps fatally, from the battle that was to come.

"They're here," Tahiri informed him. "It's been two hours."

"That was quick." Luke eased himself out of the powerchair. "I feel better, though."

A pounding noise started underneath the marble floor. "We should go," Tahiri said anxiously, nodding towards the door. The soldiers were already streaming out of the room.

Luke and Tahiri followed. Luke stretched out with the Force, and felt living beings. Not enough to create the crashing noises, though, there had to be droids as well. Luke's muscles were stiff and he felt like he had to be careful not to tear them, but it felt good to be moving on his own feet again, and he had the Force to lend him strength. And Tahiri, too. Even after being cut off from the Force for so long, Luke could feel a depth and completeness to their connection that hadn't been there before.

They reached a large, grand hallway with staircases leading down on both sides. They could see the fighting taking place below. "We'll stay here and guard the entrance," Luke told Tahiri. "If they want to get to the Queen, they'll have to get through us first."

Tahiri gave him a brave nod. It was a few minutes before the invading forces began to advance up the staircase. They were dressed in dark grey, but there were no identifying marks on their uniforms.

Luke heard the telltale rolling click. "Droidekas," he said. "Three of them." His heart sank. On a good day, with another experienced Jedi Master by his side, it would be a challenge to defeat that number.

"Come on," he spoke as rapidly as he could, seeking to impart as much information as possible on Tahiri while he could. "We'll take them on the stairs. They roll; they'll have a hard time maneuvering. They have a hard time shooting at close range. Try to knock them on their sides. They can't distinguish between the floor and a weapon, and their shield will drain."

They were on the stairs now. The droidekas spotted them and backed up. Then, they launched themselves forward and rolled. They hit the stairs, and bounced halfway up before their momentum ran out.

Luke threw himself at the nearest one, managing to get in a few glancing blows before the shield generator activated.

Behind him, Tahiri was struggling with another droid. The third seemed to perceive Luke as the greater threat, for it immediately began firing at him.

Luke hammered at the shield with his lightsaber, twisting deftly to stay immediately in front of the closer droideka, the one spot where it couldn't reach him with its blasters. Its two arms, spaced far apart, couldn't turn in enough to blast an object between them.

The third droideka could reach him, though, and Luke had to split his concentration to deflect some of the powerful bolts and dodge the others.

Ironically, the droideka right in front of him wasn't much of a threat. On the stairs, the droidekas could only waddle clumsily on their three legs, and it wasn't very difficult for Luke to stay in its blaster blind spot. He hoped that Tahiri was taking advantage of that knowledge.

Luke reached out with the Force and shoved the droideka hard onto its side. The shield immediately began draining, but the droideka managed to roll back onto its feet.

Unfortunately, droidekas were endowed with technologically advanced strategic computers.

The droideka didn't attempt to climb back up on the stairs but chose to shoot at him from a distance, like the other. Luke had no trouble blocking both of their bolts, but he could feel Tahiri's struggle to deal with her own droideka higher up on the stairs.

Luke wished that he could just stand their and deflect the bolts, but it would be slow going. Too slow. Gritting his teeth, he flung himself into the air and drove his lightsaber into the shield of the first droideka. Weakened by the fight, it sputtered and failed and Luke's lightsaber melted deep into the droideka's metal body.

It exploded.

Luke barely yanked his lightsaber out in time, and even so, the hand that held it got badly singed. The pain wasn't so bad, though; it was only his mechanical arm.

He sprinted up the stairs again.

Tahiri had had to deal with both other droidekas while Luke was destroying the first one, and she was almost panicking as she retreated towards the upper floor.

Luke raced towards them. One droideka took advantage of the distraction to pull itself up the stairs as fast as its three legs could waddle. Luke set out after it. "Keep the other one busy!" he called out to Tahiri.

Luke and the droideka reached the top of the stairs at the same time, which was really much better for the droideka than it was for Luke. Now that it was on a flat surface, it could roll with deadly speed, and it did so. Perhaps sensing weakness, it kept Luke moving, barely stopping long enough to fire blaster bolts at him.

Luke pushed himself too hard, and a searing pain stabbed into his left leg. He was finding it difficult to breathe. But ignoring the discomfort, he used the Force again to pull the droideka into the banister.

The droideka slammed into the banister and its shield began to use up power. But rolled back into a standing position, and the shield wasn't drained yet.

Luke pulled with the Force again, but he felt his control slipping, so he stopped. He needed all of his concentration to keep his body moving and his lightsaber deflecting bolts.

The droideka only stumbled a little bit.

Then it was advancing again, chasing Luke back. Luke frantically retreated as he felt himself tiring. The healing trance had helped, but it was no substitute for bacta. Luke took another step back, and another, and then he realized that the stairs were behind him.

But it was too late.

He fell.

* * *

"It isn't fair!" Jaina said for the thirtieth time since Corran Horn had dropped her off at home. "I can't believe I got stuck with such a rule-obsessed, hypocritical, bantha-brained Jedi Master! As soon as Uncle Luke gets back, I'm going to ask him for a replacement. I can't work with Corran. It's impossible." 

"You tell 'em, sweetheart," Han said absentmindedly as he watched the holonews.

Leia, who was sitting beside Han on the couch with her datapad, just shook her head. Corran _did _tend to be a bit obdurate, but Jaina _had _disobeyed his orders.

Though if Leia was honest with herself, she would admit that she would be just as indignant as Jaina if Corran had treated her the same way.

"He's so egotistical – "

"Shhhhh!" Han interrupted loudly. Jaina quieted, but she looked angry and indignantly opened her mouth again.

Then they heard the holonews.

" . . . and we have a shocking news story, exclusive coverage. The planet Naboo is currently under attack by a fleet of unidentified vessels. It is currently unknown if the New Republic will send aid."

"Naboo?" Jaina asked, the anger draining from her face. "Isn't that the planet where Uncle Luke . . . ."

Leia shot to her feet. "I've got to go to the Senate!" she exclaimed.

"I'm coming," Han stood up and followed her to the door.

"And me," Jaina added.

* * *

_Luke was not aware that he was dreaming. He knew, intellectually, that Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead. And yet, it was perfectly natural for the old Jedi Master to be sitting in front of him, looking into his eyes._

_But he was not even that old. His hair was only mostly grey, and his features looked slightly more youthful._

"_Are you ready?" Obi-Wan spoke. _

_Luke shifted. He was lying down on a standard medical table. Obi-Wan was the only other being in the room, unless you counted the two droid medics hovering above his head. "You're certain I have to do this?" he asked, his voice taut with dread._

"_I'm certain," Obi-Wan answered gravely. "But I'll go with you. You won't be alone."_

"_But can't we tell Sabé?" Luke begged desperately. "I don't want her to think that I'm . . . that I'm dead."_

"_We both know that she won't allow it," Obi-Wan reminded him. "She is too attached to you. She loves you too much. It is not fair to you, I know, but I know that you have the strength to do this."_

"_Don't you love me?" Luke asked the man who had raised him his entire life, eleven short years._

"_Yes," Obi-Wan told him. "But I remember my mistakes. I loved your father too much, and now you must suffer because of it. You are growing too strong in the Force to hide from him much longer here on Alderaan. If he finds you, he will kill everyone here. Sabé and your sister among them. This must be done."_

"_Very well," Luke whispered._

_As Obi-Wan pressed buttons on one of the droids, the other moved closer to him and pressed several slender appendages on his chest, pinning him down gently. Luke felt panic rise in him, but he just laid there and waited. The other droid hovered above his head and Luke felt cold metal press against his forehead._

_It was very uncomfortable, at first. Luke tried to be still as he could, but he couldn't help shifting as the droid pinned him down, harder now, digging into his ribs and crushing his chest._

_Then something exploded behind his eyes, and he could only see white as his world melted into pain and everything that Luke knew was torn out of his mind._

_It ended. Waves of dizziness crashed over him and he opened his eyes._

"_What's your name?" Obi-Wan asked, but the boy only looked back at him, light blue eyes staring out from a blank face. "Come with me," Obi-Wan directed. The medical droids retreated and Obi-Wan helped the boy off the table._

* * *

When Luke came to, his head was throbbing. But he was more elated than he had felt since the Death Star exploded. Obi-Wan had erased his memory! There _was _something there after all; he wasn't just going insane. He had known Sabé. He had been raised on Alderaan, with his sister! But why didn't she remember? Had her memory been erased too? 

Luke opened his eyes and remembered where he was. Tahiri was lying a few meters away, sprawled onto the floor. But Luke could sense that she was just unconscious, not dead.

Luke pushed himself up painfully onto his elbows. The once grand hallway was now filled with rubble, bodies, and droid parts. With a small glimmer of satisfaction he noticed that he had managed to pull the droideka down the stairs with him. It lay on its side, having been drained of energy.

He realized that the pounding in his head was actually the vibrations of another approaching force. He looked around for his lightsaber, but he didn't see it anywhere.

Luke struggled to sit. He wouldn't be of much use against many more of them, but he had to try.

A moment later, they began pouring in. To Luke's surprise, they didn't even notice him. Although, he probably didn't look too intimidating at the moment.

There was a woman leading them. With a jolt, Luke recognized her.

"Sabé!" he cried out.

Sabé stopped the army. She turned to look at him. She began walking towards him, very slowly, and her still-beautiful face was frowning in concentration. "I know you," she said softly.

Luke could feel that something wasn't quite right in her mind. There had been righteous anger, and sorrow, but it all faded away as she looked at him.

"It's me," he told her. "Luke."

"Luke?" she breathed. Her eyes turned silvery with shining tears as she knelt to embrace him. "But you were dead. Your family gave you to Obi-Wan. They abandoned you. Obi-Wan killed you."

"Wait," Luke stiffened in her embrace. Suddenly, things began to sound familiar. "Who is my family?"

"You don't remember?" Sabé's eyes filled with rage again. "What did they do to you?"

"Who is my family?" Luke asked again, urgently.

"Your father was Anakin Skywalker. And your mother, Padmé Amidala."

Luke's mind reeled in shock. Sola was his aunt. Pooja was his cousin. And the beautiful Queen who had ruled Naboo was his mother!

"Why did you come here?" he asked, as a thousand different questions swam through his mind. He wanted desperately to ask her what his mother was like.

"To punish them," Sabé answered. "They killed you through their apathy."

"I'm alive," Luke reminded her.

"They killed you," Sabé insisted with conviction.

"It was Obi-Wan's fault, then, not theirs." He mentally apologized to Obi-Wan for blaming him, but Sabé couldn't exactly hunt down a dead man. "There's no need to punish them."

Sabé considered it. "Will you come away with me?"

"Yes," Luke promised, looking into her eyes with as much innocent sincerity as he could muster. It seemed too easy, that Sabé would just leave if he came with her, but he sensed no deception from her mind. "If you'll leave Naboo alone. Will you tell me about my mother?"

"Of course." Sabé put her arms around him again tenderly. "And you'll stay with me forever."

* * *

A/N: Which Master/Apprentice team would you most like to be introduced to the story? The choices are: Saba/Jacen, Kyp/Wurth Skidder, Mara Jade/Anakin, Kyle Katarn/Tenel Ka, Streen/Lowbacca 

If you want, you can also tell me why you want them in the story. I'd really appreciate any feedback!

Next chapter: Luke finds out what it's like to stay with a powerful psychopath who still thinks he's a little boy, and the knowledge of who his mother is sinks in as he finds out more about his parents. Plus, Tahiri, the Naberries (who still don't know Luke is related to them), Leia, Han, Jaina, and another master/apprentice team that you'll help me decide on with your reviews.


	17. Deep Down

Chapter 17: Deep down, Luke knows

A/N: A reader's question on last chapter was why the Jedi Council didn't notice that Sabé was Force sensitive. My writing was a bit confusing earlier. Everyone is born with some Force potential (not necessarily enough to be trained), and the crystals only enhance it, so one doesn't have to be Force-sensitive before being implanted. Sorry for not being clear!

* * *

Tahiri was silent as she waited for the fairly ancient communications unit to connect to the HoloNet. All of the newer equipment in Theed Palace was tied up with the political and military turmoil that had resulted from the invasion. In fact, if Tahiri's call hadn't been important, she wouldn't have been given the use of this communications unit at all.

Finally, it connected. It was a few moments, though, before the recipient answered on the other end.

But eventually, the holographic head of a woman with long brown hair and worry behind her dark eyes popped into being. "Tahiri!" Princess Leia exclaimed. "Thank you for calling; I haven't been able to reach Naboo. Could I talk to my brother?"

"That's what I'm calling about." Tahiri had dreaded telling her the news. "Ummm . . . exactly how much do you know about what's been happening over here?" she asked anxiously.

Princess Leia frowned. "The communications blackout just ended. I haven't been able to contact Naboo personally, but I've been informed that the planet was subjected to an invasion. It failed, obviously."

"It didn't fail," Tahiri contradicted. "It worked perfectly. Both Naboo's air force and ground force were decimated, and they overran Theed."

"Then—"

"No, they're not still here. They left."

"Why would they just leave?" Leia questioned. "And who were they?"

Tahiri grimaced. "We don't know who they were, or why they left. But they took Luke."

"What?" Leia's holographic face had shock written all over its features. "They invaded a planet just to get my brother? I know he's powerful, but . . . ."

"They didn't invade it just to get him," Tahiri said. "I talked with Senator Naberrie. She said that the military generals told _her _that the war materiel that they brought was all wrong if that was their objective. They were planning a full-scale occupation."

"Maybe they didn't think they would find him so quickly," Leia suggested, still clearly upset about the kidnapping of her brother. "Or maybe Luke's just missing, not taken."

"The generals don't think so. They're confused about why the invaders left. But they definitely _did _take Luke, though; there were witnesses who saw him being taken onto a ship," Tahiri hesitated. "But they said that he went willingly."

"I wonder why he would do that."

"It was probably something noble and self-sacrificing," Tahiri mused. "If he wasn't fighting them at all."

"You know my brother well," Leia told her. She sighed. "Don't hesitate to call me if you have any news at all. I'll alert New Republic Intelligence immediately, and they'll get on the case."

"Thank you," Tahiri answered. "I was wondering if you could contact Master Solusar for me."

Leia looked at her curiously.

"The holocommunications units are all in use," Tahiri added quickly. "I won't be able to use another one for a while. I need to ask him what I should do. I mean, I don't have my Master right now."

"Of course," Leia assured her. "Don't worry. Luke will make it through this. He always does."

"Sure," Tahiri replied unconvincingly. She remembered how Luke had looked after that first battle on Naboo, soaked with blood as he stared up with sightless blue eyes . . . . But he had indeed pulled through then, and Tahiri just needed to have faith now.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes.

He was in some sort of medical facility, lying down on one of the white cots that were pushed up against the wall. It wasn't terribly large, but it didn't appear to be a personal room. However, there were no other patients besides Luke.

And Luke _was _a patient. As he cautiously eased his body into a sitting position, his muscles ached painfully. After the adrenaline had worn off when he met Sabé, he hadn't been able to walk easily. He remembered coming with her onto the ship, but after that his memory had curiously faded.

Luke stood up and slowly, cautiously, made his way over to the door.

He pressed the access panel, but nothing happened. Luke frowned and tried pushing it again, wondering if he was locked in. He supposed that Sabé was worried about him escaping, but even if he had the opportunity, he wasn't sure if he would. Not before Sabé told him about his mother, at least.

To Luke's mild surprise, it hissed open the third time.

Sabé was standing outside the corridor. "You shouldn't be up," she admonished reprovingly. "I felt you in the Force."

"You drugged me," Luke replied, slightly accusingly.

"It was for your protection." Sabé had a strange note of contentment in her voice. "Young Jedi often overexert themselves."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself," Luke said, wondering. She seemed to think . . . but no, she had been the one to take care of him; surely she just missed his childhood. Even if she was clearly a bit insane.

"Of course." Sabé smiled indulgently. "Now, you need to lie back down. I called the medic over. She's going to examine you, and then you can leave with me. I know how much you dislike going to the medical wing."

"I feel fine," Luke protested. But even if Sabé had attacked the Naberries, invaded Naboo, and blackmailed him into coming onto her ship, he felt strangely warmed by her knowledge of him.

Sabé ignored his protests and firmly guided him back over to the cot. "I'll tell you a story when the medic arrives," she promised as she gently pushed his head down so he was lying flat. "I always used to tell you stories when you were ill," she recalled tenderly.

It took the medic only another moment to come. Luke could feel a vague wariness coming from her, but she wasn't visibly intimidated by Sabé. She bent slightly and unbuttoned his shirt to examine the old knife wound on his chest.

"Do you remember Inna?" Sabé began.

"No," Luke replied, wincing slightly as the medic put some sort of stinging salve on the wound. "Who's that?"

"She was Leia's and your best friend," Sabé informed him. "She would go everywhere with you two. On picnics, to the beach, she would eat with you and take lessons with you. She had long, white hair and a perfect memory. Inna would be very dignified and polite in formal situations, but in private, she was very sweet and warm."

Luke felt a thrill of understanding course through him. "You mean . . . Winter?" His sister's silver-haired assistant fitted the description perfectly.

"Yes, that was her real name, the name _you _called her. But there rest of us always used to call her by her nickname, Inna. And Leia was nicknamed Lelila."

"And me?" Luke asked.

"You were just Luke," Sabe replied fondly. "Everyone had great affection for you in the palace, and they all knew and called you by your real name."

"Surely I wasn't called Luke Skywalker?" Luke questioned her.

"No, you were Luke Kenobi. Obi-Wan was your father, and I was his husband and your mother. Not by birth, but I raised you the same way Bail Organa raised Leia."

"You were married to Obi-Wan?!"

"We can talk more about that traitor later," Sabé chided. "Do you want your story or not?"

"Yes," Luke replied quickly.

"Close your eyes," Sabé instructed. When Luke did so, she continued. "It was at Thranta Lake. On Alderaan, it was customary to have lessons throughout the year with a long break during winter and one during summer, too. It was winter break for you, but on the other side of the planet, it was summer break. That's where you took your vacation."

Luke waited impatiently for her to continue.

"Lelila and Inna were there, and Obi-Wan and me. Even Bail and Breha Organa took the time to come to Thranta Lake. It was beautiful in the summer, a great shining pool of water nestled between the heather-covered mountains, purple and grey and green."

Luke stifled a small cry of surprise as the medic's gloved fingers brushed his stomach with something cold and wet.

"You were eight, and Winter was ten. The two of you were sitting on a rock by the water, and you didn't know I was there. Inna was sad, and you asked her what was wrong. She told you that she felt lonely. All three of you were orphans, but Leia had her adopted parents and you had yours. Everyone treated her with kindness, she said, but she wished that she had parents. Not even her parents necessarily, but someone who cared for her more than anyone else."

Sabé paused, and Luke opened his eyes. Her face was shining with pride. "Do you know what you said?"

Luke shook his head.

"You said that _you _would be the one who cared about her more than anyone else. That was the day I knew you two were meant for each other."

Luke inwardly groaned. "I do like Winter very much, but I don't think—"

"Nonsense," Sabé disagreed. "By the time Obi-Wan took you away, you two were practically dating. Someday, you two will get together."

"Winter's married now!" Luke protested. "And her husband, Tycho, is one of my best friends. I couldn't possibly—"

"Married?" Sabé frowned. Luke didn't like the look in her eyes. "That's not the way it's supposed to turn out."

The medic interrupted. "You're find to go, Master Luke. But you must be certain not to exert yourself."

"Thank you," Sabé said graciously. The look in her eyes had disappeared. "It's time for lunch, Luke. Perhaps if you're good we can go visit your mother's portrait."

* * *

Kam Solusar rubbed his eyes wearily as he sat in his office chair. Running the Jedi Academy was hard work. When he signed up for the job, he hadn't appreciated Master Skywalker nearly enough.

Well, to be fair, he didn't exactly sign his name, Kam Solusar, on a piece of paper, saying he would be an Academy slave from now on. In fact, Master Skywalker had practically forced the job on him.

And now he understood the pitying glance Luke had given him on his way out from the Academy.

On the other hand, Kam hadn't exactly been unwilling to accept the burden. Kam sighed. It had been like this all morning. One moment, feeling desperately sorry for Luke Skywalker, who had to run the place most of the time; the next, hating Luke Skywalker with every fiber of his being for foisting the job on him.

Then back again to sympathy from the deepest, darkest, bottom of his Jedi heart.

Kam keyed the comm. It was a voice-only model, but would suffice. "Kyp Durron, are you there?"

The voice came back almost immediately. "This is Kyp Durron's absence-notification message. I'm out doing helpful things like the diligent Jedi Knight I am. If you need me to take on another assignment, you can reach me at SLKJ-928374-LFHJD," he recited Corran Horn's comlink frequency.

"Very humorous," Kam said dryly. "As a matter of fact, I _do _have an assignment for you."

"What? I'm very busy, you know. Make Corran do it."

Kam silently counted to ten. "Well, I hope you won't be too overburdened by this, then," he finally said pleasantly. "Corran's apprentice illegally stole information from Senator Kalis, Corran scolded her, she called him a hypocrite because he was going to use the information, and then he destroyed the information because his Corellian ego couldn't take it. To make matters worse, Kalis figured out that someone sliced into her files, though she doesn't know who, and she beefed up her security so now we can't get in again."

"What do you want me to do?" Kyp asked.

"I need you to go to some of our smuggler contacts and see if they have anything on Kalis."

"As tempting as it sounds to bail Corran out of his own mess and rub it in his face for the next thirty years, I can't. I'm _really _busy. I'm training Wurth Skidder, my Padawan, and you've already given me about twelve assignments this week."

"You're not nearly as busy as me," Kam growled. "I suggest you take this assignment and stop whining before I think of something worse for you to do."

"Like what? Kam, if you make me do anything else, I tell Master Skywalker that you and Tionne are sleeping together."

" . . . . And he cares because?"

"Good point," Kyp admitted. "Well, I'll tell him—"

"No, you WON'T," Kam snapped. "Instead of the smuggler assignment, I'm sending you over to Nar Shaddaa to meet with some Hutts and sample their cuisine. You'll find the files sent to your datapad by tomorrow morning, and you'll leave by noon. Is that _clear_?"

He didn't wait for an answer but merely leaned forward to shut off the comm. Then he grudgingly dialed the numbers so he could make Corran Horn go instead.

Kam had wanted to give Corran some time with his apprentice, as they obviously had problems in their relationship. But he would just have to make Corran take the mission alone and leave Jaina for a little while.

Corran Horn answered the comm. "What's up, Master Solusar?"

"I need you to contact some smugglers for me and find out what information they have on Senator Kalis." Kam's voice had a slightly gentler tone than he had used with Kyp.

"What?" Corran protested. "Surely things aren't as bad as that."

"Corran, have you, er, stepped outside your apartment lately?"'

"No, not really," Corran answered, sounding unsure where that question was heading.

"To make a long story short, unidentified vessels popped out of nowhere, Naboo was invaded, and Luke was kidnapped," Kam informed him succinctly. "Yes, I think things are that desperate."

"Sithspawn," Corran said.

"I could give you a comforting speech about how your idealistic view of law and justice, not the childish feud you're participating in with your sixteen year old apprentice, prompted you to throw away such valuable information. But instead, I'm just going to ask you to contact those smugglers."

Kam could imagine Corran wincing. "Yes, sir. I'm capable of putting aside my personal dislike of criminals for the sake of this assignment."

"No need to sound so ill-used, Horn. If anyone's pitiable, it's me." Kam gave him a stern look. "I'll send the files to your datapad within a few hours. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Corran repeated.

After Kam switched off the communications unit, he dialed another frequency.

A man answered almost immediately in a crisp, businesslike voice. "Kyle Katarn here."

"Thank the Force," Kam sighed. "I think you're the only mature adult I've spoken to today."

"Is that you, Master Solusar?" Kyle Katarn asked.

"Yes," Kam said. "I have an assignment for you and your apprentice. This is your first mission together as a team, am I correct?"

"Yes," Kyle agreed.

Kam regretfully wished for the days when _he_ was the one being sent on assignments. He made a mental note to apologize to Master Skywalker for all the sniveling he must have done when he got stuck with a mission he didn't like. "You're going to Naboo. You've heard about the invasion, I take it?"

"Of course," Kyle confirmed. "Who hasn't? You'd have to be living in a cave in the Coruscant sublevels to miss that."

"I'll pass on to Corran your compliments on his interior decorating," Kam muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kam said. "Just go to Naboo. Pick up Luke's apprentice; she'll be working with you. Further details will await on the datapad files that I'll send to you. Any questions?"

"No, Master Solusar," Kyle replied. Kam turned off the comm unit.

Kam Solusar looked at his datapad mournfully, thinking of all the files he now had to transmit to various datapads.

* * *

Luke followed Sabé down the hallway. Luke had managed to figure out that they were in a large ship, because of the viewports in some rooms. It seemed to be very large, though, with extensive medical facilities, personnel, and even commercial shops.

Outwardly Luke was quiet, but inwardly, he was anything but. She seemed so normal, most of the time, even if she irrationally babied him a bit. She was affectionate, even loving, towards Luke. He had to keep reminding himself that she had done terrible things.

"We're almost there," Sabé told him, slowing her pace so he could walk beside her.

"Are you going to tell me about my mother now?" Luke persisted.

Sabé only smiled at him. "Be patient, Luke."

Luke fell silent. He knew that she was manipulating him. She was feeding him small tidbits of information, just enough to keep him compliant and eager for more, but never enough to loosen her grip on his desire to know more.

And it was working.

Luke had desperately wanted to know his parents. His sister Leia was sympathetic, but he wasn't really sure that she understood. She was _happy _just knowing who her adopted parents were. They were royalty. They were good. They had loved her.

But Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were different. Luke had no doubt that they had loved him, but they had loved him like an aunt and uncle who had been stuck with the burden of raising him, not the parents who had chosen to bring him into the world. He didn't remember that conversation with Winter, but he understood what she had meant.

They weren't his parents.

Luke had met his father, and he had been disappointed. Well, that was an understatement. The man whose face he had never seen, the one he had looked up to and dreamed about, was an evil mass-murderer. Leia had been hurt by their father too, but she hadn't been disappointed, not in the way Luke had. She had her parents, and she didn't want them replaced.

And now, the emptiness in Luke's soul was calling out. Sabé was trickling some kind of filling into it, but only a little at a time, making sure it would remain empty so she could hold the filling over his head and bribe and threaten him with it.

Deep down, Luke knew that he would never get his mother back.

Sabé's voice cut into his melancholy thoughts. "We're here."

Luke looked up, and immediately, his breath was taken away. Sabé had been literal when she said it was a portrait. It wasn't a hologram, or a flatscreen image. It was a real, corporeal image, created with real paints on a real canvas.

It was a real woman. She had very beautiful features, and a beautiful white gown, but the most beautiful part was the light, which permeated every part of her and crowned her with ethereality.

Luke never wanted to stop staring at her.

His mother, the one who had given birth to him. The one who had loved him. The one who had died. The one who was staring at him with serene joy behind her grave eyes.

His mother.

Luke made himself take a step back, before his resolve weakened completely. "Tell me about her," he requested again, tearing his eyes away.

"Not yet, Luke," Sabé said sharply. "Don't you want to look at your mother's face now?"

"Yes, but she's dead and gone, and I can't get her back," he forced himself to say. "If you don't tell me anything about her, I would like to leave."

"You can't leave," Sabé told him angrily. "You promised me. You promised me you would listen to me, and be good."

"I promised not to leave," Luke admitted. "But I didn't say I would _want_ to be here, or that I would let you control me."

Sabé's face contorted in anger. "No," she commanded. Blue lightning crackled at her fingertips. "You will listen to me." The lightning arced out and enveloped his body.

All the breath driven was out of him as his muscles convulsed and somehow he found himself on the floor. The pain was horribly vivid at first, stabbing into him as he tried desperately and blindly to escape it. But he couldn't move at all, as the knives of electricity pinned him to the floor.

It stopped abruptly and his body went liquid, the agony draining away and leaving a shocking coldness.

Sabé knelt at his side and lifted his head. He could see that her own face was contrite and remorseful. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to."

Black wings fluttered in the corner of his vision, and they soon grew to cover his eyes.

The last thing he heart was her voice. "But I don't know what's gotten into you, Luke. You were always such a well-mannered, docile child . . . ."

* * *

A/N: Sorry Corran acts slightly OOC (a bit stupid), but since the Star Wars authors who created him love him so much, and he's always so brilliantly logical in the books for no apparent reason, I had to. It all balances out, you see.

Also, I was wondering if everyone's all right with the current chapter length increasing. As an author, I'm being pulled into this story! I'm updating just as fast as before, but writing more. If it's too much information in one sitting, though, I could cut back and try to do less more often.

Finally, if you want to see the image that Luke saw of Padmé, it is right here: padawansguide . com/amidala/parade/parade10.jpg

**

* * *

**

NEXT CHAPTER:

Sabé has a conversation with a hurt (in more ways than one) Luke about the Jedi Order. Corran is still stuck with Jaina. Tahiri is all set to leave Naboo, but will the Naberries ever figure out that Luke is family? I couldn't fit it in this chapter, but the answer to that is coming up soon, I promise. 


	18. Memory and Loss

Chapter 18: Memory and Loss

A/N: This is a quick summary of Luke's childhood. First, Luke and Leia were born then taken to Alderaan. Leia was raised by Bail and Breha Organa and Luke was raised by Sabé and Obi-Wan, who pretended he was their son (Luke knew he was adopted, but Leia didn't know he was). Obi-Wan secretly taught him the ways of the Jedi. Then, Luke's Force presence became too big to hide, so Obi-Wan wiped his mind. He then brought Luke to Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. He didn't tell Sabé because she was too attached to Luke, and she wasn't crazy at the time.

And now, the chapter.

* * *

Baked bread.

He knew now that it had been on Alderaan. The memory was gone now, and all that remained was the faint traces. What were the ingredients? How were they put together? Who was there with him? What had he been thinking and feeling, all those years ago when it was made?

But Luke remembered the smell.

It was vivid, real. Soon, he would have to get out of bed and push the memory aside. Tahiri was probably waiting impatiently outside his bedroom for him to give her the tasks for the day.

But it was so comforting, the lingering scent of the bread. He lingered a moment, then sat up.

It came back to him not in a rush but a slow trickle of remembrance. Tahiri would not be waiting outside his door; she was on Naboo and Luke didn't know where he himself was.

Next Luke realized that the smell was real. It didn't go away when he slipped out from the warm covers. He was in what appeared to be a normal bedroom. Strange, but he didn't hurt at all. The last time he was shocked into unconsciousness by Force lightning, it had taken a few days of bacta therapy to make him feel normal again.

Luke cautiously opened the door.

The room outside was divided into two areas with doors branching off. On one side was a well-lit, neat living area with several sofas surrounding a plush, sage green carpet. The other half was a kitchen, cooking appliances and cabinets and a wooden table for eating at.

Sabé, who was sitting at the table, looked up when he opened the door. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked sympathetically as she stood up and walked towards him.

Luke looked at her with equal parts uncertainty and apprehension. Surely she remembered attacking him?

"I'm terribly sorry for hurting you," Sabé apologized contritely. Apparently she did remember. "I really didn't mean to. Sometimes, when I get upset, I can't control it. That's no excuse, of course."

Luke looked into her guileless brown eyes and decided to believe her. "Perhaps I can help you," he offered carefully.

Her face lit up. "Thank you, Luke. We'll find a solution together. Until then, perhaps you can help me keep my temper."

There was no hint of a threat in her words, but Luke thought it probably _would _be prudent to avoid angering her if he could help it. He cast about for something to say. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days," Sabé answered. "Do you feel all right?"

"Yes. I'm a little hungry, though."

"Good. I've been making some lunch for you." Sabé guided him back to the kitchen by holding onto his arm firmly. "Sit down, and I'll take the bread out of the oven for you."

"The oven?" Luke asked. Almost everyone just used synthesizing food-preparation units nowadays, even in Tatooine. Ovens were only found in high-priced restaurants.

"Yes," Sabé said. She opened the door of the oven and Luke felt a rush of heat pleasantly wash over his face. She put some sort of glove on her right hand and lifted the pan holding the bread out. She placed it on the counter and closed the oven door. "Do you remember?" she asked.

"No," Luke replied, watching her cut the bread and place several thick slices onto a plate. "Well, a little."

"Sit down at the table, Luke." He did so.

Sabé came over with the plate of bread and several dishes of unidentified semi-liquid substances. "Try them," she urged. "You spread them onto the bread."

Luke found that he was even hungrier when he started eating. The substance in the first dish was sweet. Muja jam, Sabé had called it. The next was a buttery paste made from several different nut types. Luke sampled all of them, and they were delicious and maddeningly familiar.

"Tell me," Sabé said suddenly. "What do you know of the Jedi? I know that you became one. Obi-Wan must have taught you, again, before I felt him die. But what did he tell you of them?"

Luke swallowed his mouthful of bread and jam. "Nothing at all." Luke hesitated for the briefest of moments, before deciding it couldn't hurt to tell her about Yoda. "He taught me for about three days before he died on the Death Star. Yoda gave me a couple months of instruction before he too died, of old age."

Sabé leaned forward a little. "You are very talented. But your talent came from your father. Did you never wonder how you managed to beat Anakin Skywalker after almost no training, how you were a match for a man who had been taught to fight since the age of nine?"

"I didn't know that he trained that long. Now that you tell me, it does seem a bit strange."

"You weren't learning, Luke. You were _remembering_."

It did make sense. Luke had always seemed to progress more quickly in the Force than anyone else he had known. But did that mean he could regain his other memories, too?

Sabé seemed to reach the same conclusion. "I will tell you things you already know, in hopes of helping you remember again. The same things Obi-Wan did, except I will not put pressure on your mind when I tell you them. Would you like me to tell you of the Jedi Order, now?"

"Yes, please," Luke answered, with some eagerness but also trepidation. He had spent half his life trying to live up to the role of the leader of an order he had only known vague facts about. How close had he come?

"The Jedi Order was a bit of a dichotomy. On one side, its members were respected for their dedication to justice and respect for life. On the other hand, the Jedi were arrogant and self-serving in many respects."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked uncertainly.

"The Jedi were convinced that they were the only ones with the right answer and everyone else was self-deluding. They prided themselves on being nonjudgmental, but they looked down on anyone who disagreed with them."

"Obi-Wan and Yoda didn't seem that way to me," Luke said. He saw a flash of anger in her eyes, and quickly fell silent.

"In the short amount of time you knew them, they were comfortable being the authority figures, weren't they? Did they not think they always knew better than you? Did they never hide the truth from you and rationalize that it was for your own good?"

"Well, yes," Luke admitted, wondering how much she knew of the time he spent on Dagobah and how she did.

"It wasn't completely their fault. They had both spent far too much time in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, among their conceited Jedi comrades."

"Wait, the temple was on Coruscant?" Luke asked eagerly.

"It was. Did you know that the Jedi were forbidden to make attachments?"

"I knew that, yes," Luke answered. "We still are."

"Ah, but you don't forbid your fellow Jedi from _love_, do you? You don't take them from their parents as babies, either."

"The Jedi did that?"

"They did," Sabé confirmed. "You're father ignored that first rule, obviously. The number of times I helped your mother arrange clandestine liaisons . . . . And Obi-Wan, my own husband, married as well. In all fairness, it wasn't until a few years after the Order was destroyed."

"And they were taken as babies?" Luke asked.

"Yes. They never had a choice in the matter. Their parents give them up. And when they are older, they are hardly given the chance to leave."

"Well, parents always do make a lot of choices for their children when they are young," Luke pointed out, trying not to sound confrontational.

"But eventually, the child grows up and is allowed to think for themselves. Not so for the Jedi, even if they claim their members are allowed to leave at any time. Obi-Wan left the Order for a brief time when he was thirteen years old, and when he returned, his fellow students ostracized him for a time and viewed him as a traitor and disgrace."

Luke said nothing for a moment. It was hard to believe that the Jedi could be so cruel, but he was not sensing any lie in her words. "Well, things are different now," he said finally. "Lots of Jedi do leave and cfome back when they wish, and there is no shame in it."

Sabé smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I have a question. You told me a story about how I knew Leia and Winter back on Alderaan. But Leia acted like she had never met me when I joined the Rebellion. Was her memory wiped too?"

Sabé shook her head. "People would have noticed that Princess Leia suddenly didn't remember the first eleven years of her life, wouldn't they? No, I think it's more likely Obi-Wan placed a Force suggestion in her mind to forget you. When she saw you again, you probably looked sufficiently different enough to not trigger the memories."

Luke looked down. "We always did feel like siblings, even before we knew we were."

* * *

Corran Horn watched the stars streak into hyperspace with a strange feeling of emptiness.

He was off to go see his own father, Booster Terrik, a supposedly retired smuggler with his own Star Destroyer, the _Errant Venture_. Or as Corran preferred to call it, the Great Grand Den of Lawlessness and Piracy.

And worse, he was there with no backup.

Corran had started his career in CorSec, the law enforcement back on his home planet of Corellia. His partner, Iella Wessiri, had constantly accompanied him back them. After he joined the Rebellion, his wingman Ooryl had been his companion. At home, his wife Mirax was his partner. But she was often busy with her own work, and she couldn't be there all the time for him.

Until a few days ago, Jaina Solo had been his Jedi partner. Well, apprentice, but she had acted more like an equal than a student. Too much so, probably.

Looking back, maybe Corran had been a bit hard on her. She had, after all, been raised by ex-smuggler Han Solo. And spying on a Senator was hardly the worst criminal act in the books. Still, she had been so reckless and insubordinate.

Corran was forced to admit it. He missed her.

He left the cockpit and settled himself in the small lounge with a bottle of gizer ale, feeling a bit sorry for himself. He consumed the drink slowly, thinking of the six hour flight to Booster's base. It wasn't quite long enough to sleep, but it was plenty long enough to be tedious.

Corran was on his second drink when he heard a sharp noise coming from the cargo hold. _That's what I get for borrowing an Academy ship_, Corran thought dejectedly. With budgets the way they were, the odds of being assigned a completely functional ship were slim.

Corran supposed he had better check it out. He set down his drink and opened the door to the cargo hold.

And came face to face with Jaina Solo.

"Hi, Corran." Jaina grinned at him sheepishly. "Did you miss me?"

"Jaina?!"

"No, it's Kyp Durron with bantha ears. Yes, it's me! I'm sorry for going behind your back with the espionage. Will you be my master again?"

Corran considered it. "Well . . . I'm sorry too, for not paying more attention to your opinion. I think we should give this whole apprentice thing another try."

* * *

Tahiri fastened her bag shut. It had been a nice interlude, her time at the Naberrie house, but now it was time for her to move on.

Naboo was still in some chaos, only four days after the attack. The government was making and answering panicked inquiries about the unidentified ships. The populace was muddling around in the confusion. Tahiri, though, found her mind suddenly clear.

Tahiri was still an apprentice, it was true. However, the time she spent as one, even if it wasn't yet a year, had taught her more than the first fourteen years of her life had. She had begun to regard Luke Skywalker not only as a teacher and mentor but as a friend, the closest one she had ever had.

She wasn't going to lose him now.

Tahiri would wait for Kyle Katarn and his apprentice, Tenel Ka, to return. If they would help her find Luke, then she would probably work with them. There was value in having allies. But if they did not, she would go out on her own and find Luke by any means possible.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Enter," Tahiri called out.

It was Pooja Naberrie. Tahiri hadn't seen her since the attack, but she had been told that the Senator was busy helping the injured. "I'm very sorry to hear about Luke," Pooja said sincerely.

"I'm going to go find him," Tahiri remarked. "He'll be all right."

"I hope so. Can I help you with anything?" she offered.

Tahiri motioned to the black bag sitting on a chair. "That's Luke's. Could you help me bring that downstairs?" Tahiri picked up her own bag, and the two left.

Sola and Soree were waiting downstairs. The latter was wearing a pink and cream checked dress and had the light saturating her dark hair. "Bye, Tahiri," she said. "Will you ever come to visit?"

Tahiri smiled, a bit indulgently. "Perhaps someday," she answered.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way to the docking bay alone?" Sola asked. "It's a bit of a walk, and you've got both Master Skywalker's and your things to carry."

"I'll manage," Tahiri assured her. She leaned down to pick up Luke's bag, but overbalanced a bit with the weight. The contents of the bag spilled out, scattered onto the floor. Pooja and Sola immediately knelt down to help Tahiri pick up Luke's things.

Sola picked up Luke's lightsaber. Tahiri had rescued it from the debris in Theed Palace. "Whose is this?"

Something in her voice made Tahiri look up. "That's Luke's lightsaber."

"Of course," Sola said quietly. "For a moment – well, it's a bit silly."

"What?" Tahiri asked.

"Your master told you about my sister, Padmé. Well, her boyfriend used to carry a lightsaber just like this one," Sola informed her. "Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber looks just the same to me, but I suppose that I'm not a Jedi. It just made me remember for a moment, that's all."

Tahiri's head whipped up. "What did you say? Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes." Sabé looked at her curiously. "That was the name of the Jedi."

Tahiri swallowed. "That's strange. Did you know that Luke didn't make this lightsaber? He lost his on a mission a few months ago. This lightsaber belonged to his father. His name . . . was Anakin Skywalker."

"But that can't be true," Pooja spoke up uncomprehendingly. "I thought Master Skywalker's father was Darth Vader, the henchman of the Emperor."

"He was," Tahiri answered. "Darth Vader had been a Jedi before he turned to the Dark Side, a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. The same one who owned this lightsaber."

"But that means," Sola breathed. "Anakin Skywalker . . . and Darth Vader . . . it can't be true. He was so full of life, and so good with the children. Pooja and Ryoo _sat in his lap!_ He can't be the same man who brought so much suffering to the galaxy."

"He turned back in the end," Tahiri reminded her. "He saved his son's life. There was still goodness in him."

"And Luke is the son of Anakin," Pooja said. "I've always wanted a cousin!"

"He has eyes like Anakin, but he reminds me so much of Padmé. The fire and kindness all mixed together in her heart. I don't know why I didn't see it before." Then the color drained from Sola's face. "My nephew, my sister's son, is imprisoned somewhere in the galaxy. We _must _find him."

"That's just what I was thinking," Tahiri said. "Will you help me?"

* * *

Luke sat on the soft carpet of the floor in Sabé's quarters, frustrated.

He had been attempting to ask her questions, but she had not answered. She would not tell him where they were. She would not tell him what her long-term plans for him were. She would not even tell him if there was anyone else nearby.

The same cycle kept repeating. Luke would ask a question, and Sabé would stare at him strangely and Luke would quickly back off. Each repetition of the cycle seemed to be more and more dangerous, and Luke didn't dare ask her anything else now.

He had had the sense before, on Naboo, that Sabé wasn't quite sane. She had seemed perfectly capable of rational conversation, though, when he woke up in the medical wing and Luke let his guard down. Then, she knocked him unconscious with Force lightning and he was wary again, but then they had talked about the Jedi Order and she seemed perfectly normal. When would she erupt again?

So he sat there.

Eventually, the silence was broken by the quiet chiming of the door. Sabé smiled at Luke. "Excuse me for a moment." She opened the door and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

Luke strained his hearing, but his connection to the Force had been weakening with every new physical trauma that was inflicted on him and he could only make out a low buzz.

Sabé came back in. "I have work matters to attend to," she informed him. "I have assigned Captain Harken to watch over you. Will you be all right?"

"Yes," Luke said, wondering what exactly she meant by "watch over".

Captain Harken was a man in his twenties with short black hair and sharp but friendly features. He was staring at Luke uncertainly. "It's nice to meet you," Harken greeted.

"Hello," Luke replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Harken answered quickly. "Not at all. I was just expecting – well, Lady Sabé led me to believe you were, well, not as _old_, sir. If you'll pardon me saying so."

"Oh," Luke answered, a bit tiredly. "What happens now?"

"I could take you to the lounge, or the food court if you're hungry," Harken offered, suddenly businesslike. "Unless there's somewhere else you want to go. The Lady did mention she had a surprise waiting for you at the archives."

Luke was a bit taken aback. He hadn't expected the Captain to be so accommodating. He hadn't really been treated as a prisoner yet, except when he broached the subject of leaving. He realized that Harken was waiting for an answer. "The archives it is, then."

The two of them set off on the route to the archives. Luke walked slightly behind Captain Harken, who oddly didn't seem to have the slightest concern that Luke would try to leave.

"Where are we?" Luke asked him.

The captain turned his head back slightly to face Luke. "I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to tell you," he answered apologetically. "You've probably figured out we've left the starship."

"Am I a prisoner here?" Luke asked.

"Well, a guest."

"With enforced guesthood?"

"I suppose," Captain Harken replied reluctantly. "If it's any consolation, Lady Sabé is the only one who wants you here. No offense, sir. But I'm sure Admiral Dinoro would let you go if Lady Sabé gave her consent."

"Admiral Dinoro?"

Captain Harken didn't answer. After a moment, he stopped in front of a pair of carved doors. "This is the archive," he said.

The two entered. It was a long, rectangular room with expensive-looking wood furniture. Nobody else was there, but it was large enough to accommodate a reasonable amount of people.

Harken directed Luke to one of the datapads lined up on a table pushed against the wall. "You've been assigned a login number and password. Can you memorize it?" He held out a piece of flimsi upon which the information was written in neat black ink.

Luke did so, but slowly. He pretended to look down at the paper while he secretly watched Harken type in his own information. His hands obscured the letters and numbers on the keyboard, but Luke memorized the motions and the placement of his hands and knew he would be able to type it in himself if needed.

Both Sabé and Captain Harken seemed to underestimate Luke. Most people did, when they didn't know about all the things he'd done. Harken clearly didn't know who he was, and even if Sabé did, she seemed to have her perceptions colored by her memory of him as a child.

Luke typed in his own information. Immediately, he was logged into an account. He received an "access denied" message when he tried to use the HoloNet. Not that he actually thought it would work.

"These accounts are based on levels of authorization," Harken informed him. "You're only authorized to use the data access programs already stored in your account."

Luke opened the program. Inside of it were what seemed to be holographic movie clips. Luke selected the first one and entered the "play" command.

The first clip was of a group of three children. Luke recognized himself, Leia, and white-haired girl that could only be Winter. They were taking turns doing impressions of people Luke didn't remember – but they were apparently authority figures, judging by the amount of glee in their expressions.

The clip ended and the next one automatically started. Obi-Wan was in this one, and Luke, barely older than a baby. Obi-Wan had picked up Luke and was now making starfighter noises as he zoomed around the room with him, much to the hologram-Luke's delight.

Luke didn't know how long he sat there watching the holograms of his youth. And they weren't just holograms of him, either. There was Winter, and Leia, and Sabé, and Obi-Wan, and Bail Organa, and people he didn't know.

Eventually, there was a beautiful woman who looked like Sabé but younger and more lovely.

Luke leaned forward, his nose almost touching the hologram. Bracing himself against a wave of sorrow and wonder, he gazed at the image.

She was joined by a tall man with unruly brown-gold hair.

The words washed over Luke. He stared at the couple, immersed himself in their features. _Hello, mother, _Luke marveled. _Hello, father._

* * *

Leia Organa Solo was all alone in the bedroom. Han had taken the kids out for a weekend camping trip, but Leia had been too occupied with politics and her brother's disappearance to be able to leave for that long.

She shifted restlessly. Something – some feeling was keeping her from falling asleep. Maybe her brother was trying to reach out to her.

Leia sat up in bed, and stretched out with her Force senses, but she felt nothing from that direction. She sighed. She hoped that Luke was all right. She would know, surely, if he died.

Just yesterday, she had felt a sharp pain course through her body for a brief instant, making her drop her cup of caf into Han's lap. Luckily, it wasn't as hot as it could have been, otherwise her husband would have made even more of a fuss than he already did. But she had a sense of her brother, then, and she knew that Luke was in pain.

Leia was about to lie back down when a sudden idea hit her. Actually, it was more of a memory. A little boy with eyes like a calm misty day at sea . . . she hadn't thought of him in years.

Leia got out of bed and called Winter. "I hope I didn't wake you." Leia spoke as soon as Winter answered.

"That's all right," Winter assured her, as unruffled as normal. "I was up finishing some work."

"I was just wondering," Leia said, beginning to feel a little foolish. "If you remembered that boy we used to spend so much time with on Alderaan – the one with blond hair and blue eyes."

Winter frowned. "Why, now that you mention it, yes. His name was Luke, the same as your brother. I haven't thought of him for a long time."

"That's just what I was thinking," Leia agreed, a little surprised. Winter had a perfect memory, and never forgot anything or anyone. "I wonder what happened to him – I suppose he must have died when the planet exploded." She felt a fresh stab of loss. She hadn't seen him since she was a girl, but it was difficult to think that little boy had been winked out of existence, even if it was a long time ago.

"Thanks. I'll let you get back to your work now." Leia turned off the communications device.

* * *

A/N: Haha, now you see there _was _a point to the very first chapter when Luke lost his lightsaber.

ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!! I'm so happy.

Next chapter: the one dedicated to plot advancement. Corran gets to see his much-beloved father-in-law (sarcasm). Kyle and Tenel Ka go to see Tahiri and the Naberries, and they find an important lead. As for Luke, he's trying to figure out how to escape.


	19. HAEMS

Chapter 19: HAEMS

* * *

Jedi Master Kam Solusar cleared his throat authoritatively. The meeting room, filled with the chatter of a couple dozen Jedi in conversation, quieted.

"First order of business," Kam began without further preamble, "Since Master Skywalker has been reported missing in action after the invasion of Naboo, I have consulted with the other Masters here and with Chief-of-State Organa Solo. We have come to the conclusion that he is still alive."

Kam paused. He sensed relief, but only a little. He suspected most Jedi did not even consider the possibility of Luke Skywalker's death. "However, we do not know much more than that. Consequently, I will be the leader of this Order until Master Skywalker returns. Are there any questions?"

Wurth Skidder stood up. "When Master Skywalker left, he clearly meant for your leadership to be temporary during his absence. Shouldn't we hold a vote to determine who should lead us? We don't know when he's coming back – it could be a long time."

Kam regarded him silently for a moment. Wurth Skidder, though only an apprentice, was quite popular among some of the younger Jedi. A few were nodding their heads and expressing their agreement. Kam knew he was in a delicate position. Nearly all the Jedi he trusted most, the older and more experienced ones, had been sent on missions.

Saba Sebatyne was one of the few who remained on Yavin. She voiced her objection to Wurth. "It'z not a democracy, Apprentice Skidder. Ssstudentz who wish to stir up trouble will not be tolerated. In any case, Apprenticez do not vote."

Kam cut in. "Saba's right. I am not Master Skywalker, but I am the head of the Jedi Order right now." He made his tone harsher. "If you wish to leave, that is your right, but I doubt if you will be welcome back when Master Skywalker returns."

The Jedi stirred uneasily. The opposition to Kam wasn't large, but he knew that he would have to keep an eye on it. "Now, on to the next item on our agenda. Tycho Celchu has been injured in an attack by more of the Force assassins. He would have died were it not for the intervention of Mara Jade and Anakin Solo, who will remain on Coruscant as his bodyguards."

"What are we doing about that?" Kyp Durron asked. Kam noticed that he had not backed up his apprentice, but he hadn't backed up Kam either. "We haven't seen much progress on that front."

"New technology," Kam answered. "You will be provided with it." He held up a pair of opaque goggles.

"What do those do?" Kyp asked dubiously.

"One of the greatest advantages of these assassins is their seeming invisibility," Kam said. "Luckily for us, the Force doesn't travel well through electric circuits. These goggles have simple cameras embedded in the lenses. You will look at the camera's image, not the image produced by your own eyes, and the Force illusion will disappear." _That's the theory, anyway_, Kam added silently.

"You may pick up your goggles after the meeting." Kam gestured toward a stack of padded boxes against the left wall. "In other news, Corran Horn should be rendezvousing with Booster in a few hours . . . ."

* * *

"I have a present for you, Luke," Sabé told him, a hint of sparkle in her dark eyes. She regarded him silently for a moment, the morning light illuminating the soft white skin of her shoulders and graceful neck.

They sat in the center of a round courtyard surrounded by ivy-covered stone walls. The morning air was slightly chilly, and Sabé had instructed the guards to bring a heavy blanket to lay on the grass so neither of them would be soaked by the morning dew.

"What surprise?" Luke replied dutifully. He felt a strange sort of swooping feeling when he heard the words. He had almost grown accustomed to the routine of being Sabé's prisoner-slash-guest – long periods of comfortable boredom broken up by the "surprises" of seeing his parents' faces, or hearing their voices, accompanied by a joyful, cold ache and persistent longing.

"Please promise me something," Sabé requested.

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't try to leave me."

Luke mentally sighed. "I've already promised that," he reminded her again. She never seemed to remember, but it was true.

When he managed to find a way out of this luxurious prison cell, he would be sure to take her with him.

"Do you think I would break my promise to you?" he said aloud.

"No," Sabé answered, apparently satisfied. "Let me show you your present now." She led Luke back to the apartment room inside the building, and the guards followed at what they apparently thought was a discreet distance behind. To a Jedi, of course, even one that had been nearly killed quite often in the last few weeks, it was glaringly obvious.

"I had the technicians set it up while we were in the courtyard," Sabé informed him, pointing to the new datapad/holocomm unit in the middle of the living room. "Perhaps it will be able to amuse you while I am away," she suggested.

"Thank you," Luke replied gratefully. Inwardly, his mind was racing. It almost seemed too perfect! He had swiped a Captain Harken's higher-level access code, and now he had a holocomm unit. He couldn't even see any external spy-logging technology attached to the unit – of course, that was not proof Sabé wasn't monitoring his usage.

"I need to attend a meeting," Sabé said, almost benevolently. "You may try it out then. I remember your father always had such fondness for complicated machines . . . ."

Luke had also, it seemed, inherited his father's impatience. It seemed an eternity before Sabé left, but eventually she did.

The guard's log-on information worked perfectly, but the HoloNet did not. Undaunted, Luke tried every slicer's trick he knew of. The minutes ticked by with no progress. Eventually, Luke leaned back in his chair, frustrated. He wasn't a professional slicer, but he was still pretty good – he just kept hitting an invisible, impenetrable, wall.

Then it hit him.

Luke looked behind the holocomm unit and immediately felt like an idiot. There was no transmitter wire! Of course there was no transmitter wire. Sabé never expected him to use the HoloNet with this unit, after all.

Luke took a quick look at the wall chronometer. If Sabé held true to form, she would return in about an hour.

It took another few precious minutes to scavenge the wire from the HoloNet news broadcasting device and patch it into Luke's holocomm. Luke quickly attempted to bring up the HoloNet again. "Level Four Access," flashed across the screen, and Luke entered a query for more information.

"Level Four Access," Luke read to himself. "Allows the viewing and receiving of HoloNet information. The sending of information across the HoloNet requires the approval of a superior."

Luke fell silent. He could try to slice himself a higher-level access code. He had the ability to do it with the amount of information he had, without alerting the local HoloNet administration, and within a year: pick two. Clearly not the ideal plan.

He looked at the chronometer again. Thirty-five minutes left.

Luke sat there quietly, his eyes squeezed shut, and concentrated. For some reason, he kept remembering a conversation he had had with General Airen Cracken . . . .

"_It's our newest advance," Cracken had said, obviously proud of his Intelligence subordinates' ingenuity. "It has already foiled a terrorist group on Vladet. We call it HAEMS."_

"_HAEMS?" Luke asked._

"_HoloNet anti-espionage monitoring system," Cracken answered. "NRI obviously doesn't have time to manually sort through every message sent and every page viewed by a being on the HoloNet. Instead, this program works on a points system. Every suspicious page the user views or every suspicious word they write in a message is logged and adds to their points. If they accumulate enough, we go check them out."_

"_Can you trace the users back to the units they use?" Luke questioned curiously. He could see how such a system could be useful._

"_No," Cracken admitted. "But we can trace them back to their planet and sometimes even region. Then, we can install more advanced monitoring equipment to collect more specific information."_

Luke opened his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Tahiri and Sola Naberrie waited together at one of the civilian landing platforms in Theed. Kyle Katarn and his apprentice, Tenel Ka Djo, would be arriving any minute.

The gentle quiet was broken only by the soft whispering sounds of a nearby stone fountain and the warm breeze rustling the grasses and leaves. The silence between Tahiri and Sola was surprisingly comfortable.

"I keep seeing her face," Sola finally said.

Tahiri knew immediately who she was talking about.

"It's reproachful," Sola continued. "My sister had a certain look she gave you when she disapproved of something."

"Oh, that look?" Tahiri asked dryly. "Luke's got it too. It's the look that makes you wonder, why am I such a baby-hating animal-kicking wretch? Let me go repent immediately!"

Sola smiled ruefully. "Yes, that one. Now I understand why Sabé despised us so much. My sister's son has gone through so much, and I haven't been there for him. He's grown up without family."

"You couldn't have known," Tahiri disagreed softly. "Luke won't blame you."

"But Padmé would," Sola insisted. "I can see that look of scorn directed towards me. If she were here –" her voice broke off.

A few minutes later, a sleek grey starcraft had descended from the sky and opened its doors. Tahiri and Sola stood up, looking through the crowd pouring out of the large ship.

"Master Katarn!" Tahiri called out to a sturdy-looking man accompanied by a tall, red-haired girl – his apprentice, Tenel Ka.

"No need to call me that," Kyle Katarn reminded her. "The only people who call me Master Katarn are various politicians, Kam Solusar, and Luke Skywalker. Luke hates being called Master Skywalker himself, the hypocrite," he added, grinning.

Tahiri smiled back. "Kyle, this is Sola Naberrie. She is the mother of Senator Pooja Naberrie."

"Nice to meet you," Kyle greeted as he and Tenel Ka shook hands with Sola. "Thank you for seeing Tahiri safely to the landing platform."

"About that," Tahiri cut in casually. "Sola will be accompanying us to Coruscant."

Kyle frowned. "We're not going to Coruscant," he disagreed. "We're going back to Yavin."

"Not anymore," Tahiri informed him. "Sola and I have something absolutely vital to tell Chief-of-State Organa Solo. With the recent attacks on her family, she clearly cannot travel without Jedi protection." Actually, after the bizarre invasion and kidnapping of Luke, Tahiri doubted there _would _be any more attacks, but there was no need to tell Kyle that.

Kyle was still clearly unconvinced. "You can't just walk in to Leia Organa Solo's office."

"She will listen," Tahiri said confidently, "When her missing brother's apprentice demands to talk to her, she'll probably assume it has something to do with his disappearance."

"You know something about Luke's disappearance?"

"Yes. That's part of it."

"What's the other part?" Kyle asked, frustrated.

"I can't tell you. But I can assure you that Chief-of-State Organa Solo will want to hear about this – and fast."

* * *

"I have a favor to ask of you, Booster," Corran Horn said.

Booster Terrik studied his face for a moment, chuckling inwardly. He could only imagine the mental anguish Corran was suffering, having to ask for help from a smuggler. In fairness, Booster had left the business a few years ago.

Mostly.

"What can I do for you, Corran?" Booster asked benevolently as he leaned back casually. He had decided that the best way to annoy his uptight son-in-law was to keep him off-balance.

Corran did not flinch, but his apprentice, Jaina Solo, squirmed a little. "Did Master Solusar, erm, tell you anything about my mission?"

"No," Booster replied, feigning ignorance. "Well, he did say something about Senator Kalis, and a botched eavesdropping job."

Corran stared back at him suspiciously. "Well, we need information on Senator Kalis."

"I heard Airen Cracken's got his hands on a high-tech spying thing. Hams or Hums, was it? Why doesn't he just use that?"

"That's classified information," Corran protested.

"You wouldn't be begging for my help if I wasn't on top of things, would you?"

"It's HAEMS," Corran confirmed reluctantly. "Though obviously you don't know how it works."

"I've got it in a file somewhere," Booster retorted dismissively. "Well?"

"All HoloNet users have to send their information through a HoloNet access port," Corran explained, disgruntled. "That's how HAEMS works. Since the government controls these access ports, it isn't that hard. The complicated part is that we can tell that certain information came from a distinct user, but not which distinct user. We can usually install more specific equipment to give us this information, but powerful people like Kalis use high-tech encryption software. We just don't know which user she is – and with the number of Senators using the port, we really have no way of separating her out."

"Interesting," Booster yawned. "So what kind of information were you looking for?"

"Anything and everything," Corran replied.

"You can't narrow it down any?" Booster asked. "My file on Kalis is the size of a Corellian ego."

Corran gritted his teeth. "Perhaps we can look through it together, then."

* * *

Iella Wessiri stuck her head through the door of General Cracken's office. "Sir?"

Airen Cracken looked up. "Do you need something, Iella?"

"A moment of your time, sir," Iella tried not to sound out-of-breath. She had run the distance to Cracken's office, sending papers flying and cups of caf crashing onto the floor.

"Come in," Cracken offered, gesturing towards the spindly chair which was sitting in front of – and dwarfed by – his massive wooden desk.

Iella took a seat. "The HAEMS has detected a large amount of suspicious HoloNet activity by a user on the planet Gall."

"What about it is suspicious?"

"In the last two days," Iella told him, "One user has viewed pages dealing with nearly sixty different classified missions. For example, you remember the Commenor illegal fighting ring bust last year? The user viewed pages on each of the politicians involved."

"You're sure it's not a library or archive?" Cracken asked, clearly not grasping the urgency. "We've had a lot of false alarms with those."

"The user didn't look up information on any of the non-involved Senators," Iella said. "And we've kept the names classified. And it's not a coincidence. _Sixty different missions, _General."

"Have you isolated the user?"

"We haven't isolated the HoloNet access port yet, no," Iella admitted. "Gall is not a member of the Republic, which complicates matters. But I took the liberty of doing some of my own research."

"And?"

"The missions have something in common."

"Yes?" Cracken asked impatiently.

"Luke Skywalker has been involved in each of them."

Cracken took a deep breath. "Chief-of-State Organa Solo will want to hear about this."

* * *

A/N: Wasn't much Luke in this chapter, was there? There are lots of other characters in the story now! Mara Jade and Anakin will only be mentioned in this story, though. I doubt if they will even appear in a scene.

This chapter was very difficult for me to write. I hope it wasn't disappointing, but hopefully the next one will be better :) This one was mostly just a collection of short scenes.


	20. The Lucky One

Chapter 20: The Lucky One

* * *

"So Corran," Booster remarked ingratiatingly, casually resting his elbows on the table. "How's my daughter doing?"

"Great," Corran answered. His tone was pure mistrust thinly veneered with amicability. "Mirax has been keeping pretty busy with her trading business."

"Making lots of money?" Booster frowned, his gaze lingering pointedly for a moment on Corran's grey flightsuit, which had probably seen better days. _During the Rebellion!_ thought Booster snidely, though he was careful to keep his expression as falsely pleasant as Corran's.

"Well," Booster abruptly changed the subject, "I've been analyzing Kalis's file."

"And?"

"A number of interesting patterns have emerged."

"Such as?"

Booster studied his son-in-law's face, but Corran appeared determined not to show impatience. Jaina Solo, sitting next to him, was likewise impassive. Booster mentally sighed. As much fun as it was to wind up the man who had stolen his daughter, it _was _probably time to get down to business.

After all, this was the fate of the galaxy.

Booster pressed a button discreetly placed under the conference table. Immediately, a three dimensional compressed holomap of the galaxy sprang into midair.

"Consider," Booster began. "Recent circumstances. A number of anomalies, all emerging at the same time. First: the Dark Force-user assassination attempts, directed overwhelmingly towards Jedi, Luke Skywalker in particular. Second: the extraordinary invasion of Naboo by unidentified ships, seemingly unprovoked. Third: the kidnapping of Luke Skywalker. Fourth: the sudden rise of Tana Kalis from Senatorial aide to full Senator of Vladet. Coincidence?"

Booster didn't wait for an answer. "Clearly, it's not. Why else would I be bringing it up? The proof was surprisingly easy. Approximately two weeks before the invasion, Kalis bought some fine Nabooan wine. Six hundred cases, to be exact. If the invasion had gone off as planned, she would have made quite a bundle selling a now rare connoisseur wine on the black market."

"You're using the fact that she bought some wine from Naboo as proof she was aware of the invasion before it happened?" Jaina asked skeptically. "I find it hard to believe a Senator would be that careless."

"This is coming from the sixteen-year-old who broke into her private files," Corran pointed out.

"Never underestimate the greed of politicians," Booster lectured knowingly. "And that just fits in with the situation perfectly, doesn't it? Kalis didn't become Senator on her own merit; she had the backing of someone powerful. Someone connected with the invasion of Naboo."

"So you're saying that if Kalis was sloppy with that, she'll be sloppy with other things," Jaina said slowly.

"Exactly," Booster replied. "And the invasion of Naboo has been connected with the Dark Force-users already. Luke Skywalker was put out of commission by a group of them _on the very same planet _mere days before the invasion_. _They clearly wanted to make sure he wasn't a threat."

Booster stood up. "Kalis is connected with the Naboo invasion. The Naboo invasion is connected with the Force-users. The Force-users are connected with the abduction of Luke Skywalker. The logical conclusion?"

"Kalis is connected with Luke's abduction," Corran finished.

"Right." Booster didn't even bother to make a sarcastic comment about Corran's deductive ability. "So the obvious question is, where is Luke Skywalker?"

Booster began to slowly circle the hovering holomap. "Let's make two necessary assumptions right now. First, Kalis has to know where Skywalker is being hidden. There's no point in guessing at her motivations otherwise. Second, he's being hidden at a base of some kind."

Booster smiled. "This assumption is safer. If I was trying to hide Luke Skywalker, I wouldn't put him in a rickety shack with a couple half-trained guards and no backup, would you?"

Again, he didn't wait for an answer. "Kalis hasn't made any other obvious financial mistakes. So let's go back to the invasion of Naboo. Traces of fuel left in the atmosphere from the invading ships have been analyzed. Things naturally got muddied up in the following dogfights, but the analysts have decided that the ships arrived at Naboo with anywhere between 94 and 98 full tanks of fuel. That means the original spawn point was within thisrange, unless they refueled in between – unlikely, because they'll be noticed."

Booster pressed the button again and most of the galaxy winked out of existence. The little corner left was magnified. "The entrance vector that the ships took was here." He pressed the button and a red line was drawn. "That leaves only the Bajic Sector or the Cadavine sector."

"Wait a minute," Corran objected. "Both those systems are inhabited. They would have noticed a fleet of ships just rising off the planet."

"True," Booster agreed. "And since there are no uninhabited systems within the fuel range we've calculated, clearly one of them _did _notice."

"I take it you have an idea which one?" Jaina asked intently.

"Of course," Booster smiled tightly. "Six standard months ago, Kalis supported the Slass-Gtea bill. Remember that?"

Neither Jaina nor Corran did.

"I'm not surprised. It wasn't an important bill. Certainly not worthy of an important Senator like Kalis's support."

"I'm pretty sure I know where you're heading with this!" Jaina exclaimed excitedly.

"And guess what the bill did? It removed much of the New Republic's surveillance on the planet Gall, located in the Zhar System, in the Cadavine Sector. There wasn't even much to begin with – as a formerly Imperial base planet, the natives aren't too friendly with the New Republic. The planetary government would be easy to bribe into silence. There wasn't even anything in it for Kalis either. I can't see her supporting it out of the goodness of her heart, to save the New Republic a few credits."

"So Luke's being held on Gall," Corran said, no trace of doubt in his voice.

"That," Booster replied, "is exactly what I think." He took a moment to marvel at the fact that he was agreeing with "CorranSec" Horn.

"What are we going to do?" Jaina asked. "We need to tell Mom."

"No," Booster disagreed emphatically. "Kalis is a Senator, remember? If she finds out, she'll warn them. They'll flee. We need to go there ourselves."

* * *

The ship winked out of hyperspace, and it hovered above a glittering orb of light suspended in black space. It was like a radiant star, but with more luminescence than mere nature could produce.

"It's amazing," Sola breathed, staring down at the glittering jewel called Coruscant.

"Most pilots prefer night side landings," Tahiri said. "In the daylight it looks like a lump of grey metal. You've never visited Coruscant before, though?"

"No," Sola answered. "I don't travel off Naboo much. I've certainly been off-planet before, but I'm not very fond of traveling the galaxy, like Padmé or Pooja."

"Princess Leia said she's going to meet us when we land," Tahiri remarked. "_She _likes to travel – she's a diplomat. Luke travels a lot too, but he prefers to stay home more, I think."

Kyle Katarn gave her an odd look at the seemingly irrelevant comment. "So do we finally get to learn your secret information?"

"As soon as we land, yes," Tahiri confirmed. "This isn't something we want overheard."

Princess Leia was indeed waiting at the landing platform when the passengers disembarked, a testament to how much she wanted Luke back. It was very difficult for the Chief-of-State to get anywhere besides important state dinners on time.

"Hello, Master Katarn, Tahiri, Tenel Ka," Leia greeted, nodding at each of the Jedi before turning to Sola. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"This is Sola Naberrie," Tahiri replied. "We need to talk to you in private."

Leia raised an eyebrow at her forwardness. "Certainly," she answered. "We can speak in my office."

Since the landing platform was extremely close to Imperial Palace, it didn't take long at all to arrive at Leia's suite of rooms. "What is it you wanted to discuss with me?" Leia asked.

But Sola hesitated, glancing quickly at Kyle Katarn and Tenel Ka.

"They are trustworthy," Leia reassured her.

"It's not that." Sola shook her head. "This news might be a bit of a shock to hear."

"I'm Chief-of-State of the New Republic," Leia answered tolerantly. "I hear a lot of shocking news."

"This is of more of a personal nature," Tahiri informed her.

Leia sighed. "Please just tell me. I assure you, I'll be able to handle it." A small glimpse of dread appeared in her dark eyes for just a moment. "Unless, you have . . . bad news . . . about Luke?"

"No," Sola said quickly. "I suppose I might as well just tell you." She hesitated just a moment more. "Your mother was my younger sister. I'm your aunt."

To Tahiri's surprise, there was not a hint of emotion in Leia's face. Quite to the contrary, Leia's face seemed to grow cold.

"Is that so?" her tone was indifferent, almost bored.

"You don't believe me," Sola remarked quietly.

"Do you know how many people have claimed to be related to Luke and me? You're the latest in a long line of con artists," Leia laughed humorlessly. "I thought that you would have information about my brother. Instead, I'm faced with another fraud – a close likeness to me, I'll admit. I can see a certain similarity in our features, certainly."

"She's the mother of a Senator," Tahiri protested. "Do you think she would lie?"

Leia looked at Tahiri like she was hopelessly naïve. "Very well," she said, obviously humoring her. "What's the story?"

"The truth," Sola said firmly. "Is that my sister, Padmé, met a young man, a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. They fell in love and secretly married. You and Luke were their children."

"That's all there is to it?" Leia asked ironically.

"I recognized Luke's lightsaber," Sola added. "It was the same one that Anakin carried."

"And I just have to take your word for that," Leia stated more than asked.

"Is there anything I can tell you to make you believe me?" Sola countered calmly.

Leia shrugged. "Probably not."

"But there _is _more to the story," Tahiri insisted. "The assassination attempts on the Naberrie family and Naboo politicians. Remember?"

"I've heard about them," Leia admitted.

"Your mother was Queen of Naboo," Tahiri said. "She was attended by handmaidens. We think that one of them, Sabé, was behind the whole invasion. She wasn't all there – she wanted revenge on the people of Naboo for something to do with Padmé's child."

"Child, not children?" Leia asked sharply.

"That's what she said," Sola agreed. "I think she only knew about Luke. Not improbable, since you and he were separated at birth."

"Anyway," Tahiri continued, "We think that the Dark Jedi are connected to Sabé because she had unexplainable Force powers, and she was a little crazy. I thought before that the attacks on Jedi would stop now that she has Luke, but then it hit me. She didn't know he was alive – she thought he was dead, remember? So why would she even send people to assassinate him in the first place? She has to have some other reason. Maybe she just wants indiscriminate revenge on the Jedi; I don't know."

Leia looked at them disbelievingly. "Kyle, what do you think?"

"On the face of it," Kyle answered carefully, "Completely unbelievable. And yet . . . with all the crazy things that have happened in the galaxy, is it really so implausible?"

At the look on Leia's face, he added, "I'm not saying they're necessarily right. But I don't sense any deception from Sola. And you and Luke had to come from somewhere, right? Why not the Queen of Naboo?"

Leia glared at him.

* * *

Luke Skywalker stared at the Holonews.

His sister's face stared back at him.

It was a recording of Leia giving a speech, a few standard hours ago. A speech that was rather depressing from his end. Paraphrased, it went something like "We have no idea where Luke Skywalker is, but don't lose hope." Which probably meant that they hadn't picked up on any of his clues. Otherwise, Leia wouldn't be saying anything at all.

"Luke, if you're out there," Leia concluded, "Know that you're in our thoughts. We will never give up on you."

Luke rubbed his eyes and sighed. He had been busy before with his plan to alert NRI to his location, and this was the first chance he had to look at the Holonews. It was saturated mostly with stories about Luke himself. He looked down the list of the week's previous recordings.

_Luke Skywalker – Dead Or Alive?_

_Galactic Senate Appropriations Bill 23478, And Will It Be Passed?_

_Luke Skywalker: Where Is Our Galactic Hero?_

_Amber Jevanche's Secret Sorrow_

_What Has Happened To Luke Skywalker?_

_Tycho Celchu Attacked By Dark Jedi Assassins_

Luke sat up straighter. Tycho? He entered the command for the recording to play.

"New Republic Colonel Tycho Celchu has been attacked by more of the Dark Force-using Assassins that have been attacking Jedi all over the galaxy," said the bland-faced Ho'Din reporter. "He is one of the few non-Jedi intended victims."

Luke heard the door hiss open and something prompted him to hurriedly close down the HoloNet. He frowned. Why would it matter if Sabé know about Tycho being attacked?

Sabé entered the room. "How was your morning, Luke?"

"Fine," Luke answered cautiously. "I would like to get a bit of exercise, if that's possible."

Luke was ready to back off hastily, but to his surprise, Sabé merely smiled indulgently. "Of course," she answered. "I'll ask Captain Harken to take you to the training grounds."

"Thank you," Luke answered, wondering what exactly "training grounds" meant. Probably some kind of army-training obstacle course.

Sabé was true to her word. After she made Luke some delicious, creamy soup for lunch, she called over Captain Harken.

Captain Harken was clearly caught between annoyance at having to baby-sit Luke again and delight at having such an easy assignment. "Sir—" he said.

"Just call me Luke," Luke interrupted.

"Very well," Harken replied. "Lady Sabé said you wanted to go to the _training grounds_?"

Luke didn't like the way he pronounced "training grounds". There was astonishment there, and more than a little fear. "Shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Erm," Harken hedged. "I suppose you and the Lady know best . . . ."

And on that note, Luke apprehensively followed Harken to their destination.

Luke was somewhat surprised to note that the training grounds were actually indoors. It was a large dome, filled with people, mostly men, using normal training and exercising facilities. He didn't know at all why Harken seemed to be so afraid.

As soon as the two entered, a tall man with white hair came up to them, scowling. "What are you doing here? Only Dusk Warriors allowed." His voice was low but threatening.

"Lady Sabé said – " Harken quailed.

"She certainly did not!" The man snapped. He raised his fist, and Harken began to choke.

"Stop that!" Luke demanded, waving his hand to release the Force attack on Harken. His mind whirled. _Dusk Warriors? It sounds like something out of a Holodrama._

The man laughed, but his eyes widened at Luke's own use of the Force. "Go back to Admiral Dinoro, weaklings," he commanded. "You're not welcome here."

Luke might have stayed longer anyway, if Harken hadn't been there.

Once they had left the Training Grounds, Luke turned to Harken. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were one of _them_," Harken replied nervously.

"I won't hurt you," Luke answered. "But why did Sabé send me there if we 'aren't welcome'?"

Harken had apparently decided he owed Luke some gratitude. "I imagine Sabé wants to clip the wings of her pet songbird," he answered.

"And I'm the pet songbird?" Luke asked wearily.

"Yes," Harken agreed. "Admiral Dinoro gets the feeling that she doesn't want you to get too strong again. Or who knows, maybe she just finds it fun. She was probably hoping Nivo – that's her apprentice, the white-haired man, would crush you. She likes you weak."

"How could she think," Luke said slowly, "That Nivo would be a match for me?"

"They've got these crystal things implanted in their head," Harken informed him. "It makes them unpredictable, and unstoppably strong."

"Really?" Luke had known that Sabé was connected with the Dark Jedi, but he hadn't realized they were actually here, on the base or whatever this place was. _Or that I was standing in a room full of them_, he added silently.

"I know," Harken answered conspiratorially. "Creepy, isn't it?

"Very." Luke sat there in silence for a moment. Sabé commanded the crystal-implanted assassins – but at Naboo, she was genuinely surprised to find that he was alive. Why would she order them to attack him so many times? Was she just trying to kill Jedi in general, in revenge?

Then a horrible thought struck him. _That's not the way it's supposed to turn out._ Sabé, talking about Tycho and Winter's marriage. Then, _Tycho Celchu Attacked By Dark Jedi Assassins_.

"No," Luke whispered. "She wouldn't."

Only, he was pretty sure she would.

"Luke," Harken said urgently, interrupting his thoughts.Nivo was striding down the hallway, heading straight for Luke and Harken.

And he wasn't alone.

"I thought I told you to beat it, scum," Nivo growled.

Luke felt that he wasn't nearly as upset as his tone of voice indicated. Maybe Harken was right. Maybe Sabé really _had _set him up. He felt a curious sense of betrayal at that thought.

"We're not afraid of you," Harken said, surreptitiously edging himself behind Luke.

"Of course we're not," Luke seconded. "Though I have to wonder, why do you care? If we're insignificant weaklings, why do you waste time following us around? Why did you round up a group of your cronies to back you up?"

Nivo's anger was real this time. He drew a wickedly curved blade, and the others followed suit with their own weapons. "If you're lucky," he snarled, "I won't get annoyed enough to have to use the Force."

* * *

"Thank you for fitting this meeting into your schedules at such short notice." Iella Wessiri addressed the group of politicians, military officers, and NRI agents.

Leia put her head in her hands. _How _Tahiri had managed to persuade Leia to let her and Sola Naberrie into the meeting was beyond her, but one thing was clear: Luke had managed to teach his apprentice well.

"I understand everyone here is familiar with the HAEMS?" Iella looked around. "Good. We've had a particular incident that I would like to share with you. The HAEMS has detected an overwhelming amount of suspicious activity by an individual on the planet Gall. I won't go into the technical details, but I can tell you this. Luke Skywalker was involved."

Senator Kalis's eyes widened. "Are you saying that Luke Skywalker was responsible for this security breach? That he's a traitor to the New Republic?"

Iella shook her head. "That's very unlikely, even if we were willing to believe that a hero of the Rebellion would suddenly betray us. Luke Skywalker also knew about HAEMS. Why would he risk alerting us to him?"

Kalis smiled. "He's gone now though, isn't he? Kidnapped . . . or so we were told."

Leia slammed her palm against the table. "I will not hear these baseless accusations against my brother," she said furiously, letting her eyes flash with anger. "He is not here to defend himself."

"I concur," General Cracken spoke up. "Master Skywalker and I have had our differences in the past, but let me be the first to proclaim his loyalty to the New Republic. Besides my personal opinion of the man, our analysis of the data shows that it is not consistent with espionage."

"What is it consistent with, then?"

"Our theory," Iella told them, "Consistent with the evidence, is that Luke Skywalker purposefully alerted our espionage systems so we could figure out where he's being held captive."

"Has it occurred to you that this might be a trap?" Kalis asked.

"They would need to break Skywalker for such bait as this," Cracken pointed out. "Unless we stick with the biggest traitor in the galaxy idea, I find it very difficult to believe that they could torture so much detailed information out of him in such a short amount of time."

"Luke would never break," Leia agreed, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of what her brother might be going through.

"In any case," Iella jumped in, "We're pretty certain that this is real. We're going to send a taskforce to Gall."

Leia closed her eyes for a moment, hope and fear mingling in her mind. She couldn't feel Luke in the Force, but she knew, somehow that he was alive. Whether Cracken's taskforce would be able to rescue him or not was another matter, though.

After she had left the conference, Leia ducked into a darkened hallway with Tahiri and Sola. "You see?" she hissed. "No talk of secret marriages or Darkside assassins or handmaidens. They're going to find Luke."

"Nothing Cracken said indicated Sabé wasn't involved," Tahiri argued stubbornly. "He just does not know if she is or not."

Leia shook her head in exasperation.

"I understand that you have had a lot of disappointments in looking for your mother," Sola said evenly. "But this is the truth. Padmé is gone. I cannot change that. But don't you want to know where you came from? Don't you want to know about the parents who gave birth to you and your brother?"

Leia considered the question. "No," she realized. "I don't."

"What do you mean?" Tahiri asked disbelievingly.

"I mean that I don't care," Leia replied. "Unfortunately for you, Sola Naberrie, you're stuck with the luckier twin. Luke might have grown up in a hole in some arid desert, desperate for affection and love, and I'm sorry for that. But I grew up in a palace with parents who loved me. I don't believe that you're my aunt, but if you are, I really don't care."

Her voice rose with anger. "Wait until Luke's back. Then you can try and manipulate _his _desperate need to find out if he had parents who loved him. But I don't have one. So don't even bother trying it with me."

Leia turned abruptly and strode down the hall, away from the two of them.

* * *

Kalis hastened back to her office. Once inside, she dialed a certain Holocomm frequency to impatiently leave a message. "My lord," she spoke quietly. "They know about the base on Gall. I recommend an immediate evacuation."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. I'm getting dizzy myself keeping all the plot points in my mind! I have an outline, but I keep changing it. I hope I don't contradict myself ;) If anyone is confused, please don't hesitate to tell me so.

Lots of action in the next chapter, I promise! First, Luke's still fighting with evil Darksiders. Second, Booster's going to Gall. Third, Cracken's going on Gall, without knowing that Booster's going to Gall. There might be more too, but I haven't written the chapter yet, so we'll see.

50,000 words!


	21. The Price of Failure

Chapter 21: The Price of Failure

* * *

Captain Harken watched in amazement as Luke Skywalker decimated Nivo and his band of cronies, the Dusk Warriors. No one had begun to use the Force yet, but in simple dueling, Skywalker apparently far outclassed the others. He had snatched one of their curved blades and was disarming them with an almost delicate grace and fluid ease.

Contrary to what Harken had led Luke to believe, it was not Sabé who had set Nivo on him, but rather Admiral Dinoro – Harken's superior.

The Admiral had ordered Harken to take Luke to the particular Training Grounds dome that Nivo was ruling, sure that Nivo would pick a fight. He wanted to observe Sabé's pet Jedi in action. The lady had been usurping his authority much too often lately, and Dinoro didn't appreciate being left in the dark.

So here Harken was, as his spy.

Luckily for his health, Skywalker was a good fighter, if not particularly bright. Harken could barely believe he swallowed everything Harken told him about Sabé. Oh, it wasn't exactly a lie, but a smarter man than Skywalker would wonder how a lowly Captain would figure out Sabé's complex motives and insanities. Particularly considering the innocent/clueless act Harken had been putting on.

Plus, would she ever put her beloved Luke at risk? No, certainly would never sic a pack of half-crazy Force users on her baby.

Harken held his breath as blue lightning began to leave Nivo's fingers. Skywalker had proven his fighting skills, but Harken only seen a little of his mastery of the Force.

And despite their ridiculous name, the Dusk Warriors were frighteningly powerful. In the Hapan language – Du-ske Worr'yer actually meant Mind Wizard. Someone had the bright idea of a clumsy cross-language pun.

Skywalker stumbled back a few steps, and then began to catch the lightning on his blade. It traveled down the blade and hilt, dissipating before it reached his fingertips.

He waited to see how the Jedi would retaliate. To Harken's surprise, he just stood there. Skywalker seemed to be going for the tire-them-out strategy. Not a bad idea, considering only two out of the six were still on their feet and blasting out the electricity. Either Skywalker had arrived at the same conclusion, or he was too tired to counterattack.

That idea was shot down when Skywalker unexpectedly lunged forward. He had lost some of the grace of his earlier attacks, but still managed to catch Nivo by surprise, judging by the expression on his face when Skywalker smacked him with the blade and his own lightning rebounded on him.

Nivo staggered back and dropped to the floor with a wordless shriek of rage.

The only other man standing advanced again, swinging the blade with sloppy but powerful blows. Skywalker limped to the side, not absorbing but deflecting the blows.

"Stop!" commanded a woman's voice.

Lady Sabé stood there, a reproachful expression on her face. "Step back, Hortza," she snapped.

Hortza did so, chagrined. The mindless fury had already begun fading from his features. Behind him, Nivo lay moaning and clutching his chest on the durasteel floor.

"How dare you attack Luke?" Sabé questioned him coldly. "Well?"

"He insulted – I mean, he was completely disrespectful – "

"That's enough!" Sabé's voice cut through the air like a sleek-feathered avian with its razor-sharp talons out. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Take Nivo to the medical wing, and report to me for you reprimand tomorrow morning."

She glanced at Harken.

Harken twisted his features a suitably terrified expression.

"Let's go," Sabé said soothingly to a startled Luke Skywalker. "Why don't I have the medic come check you over? I can't believe those idiot boys tried to bully you . . . I'll certainly be having words with them . . . ." her voice faded out of Harken's hearing as she left with Skywalker.

As for Harken, he disappeared just as quickly.

A few minutes later, he knocked with respectful promptness on the heavy door of Admiral Dinoro's office. "Enter," came the baritone voice from inside.

"Captain," Admiral Dinoro greeted as Harken closed the door behind him. "Well?"

"Nivo kept his end of the bargain," Harken reported. "He pretended to be provoked into an attack."

"And Skywalker?"

"Skywalker was brilliant at first, but tired quickly. Remnants of his injuries most likely remain. Still, he put Nivo and four of his friends out of the fight and was working on a fifth when Lady Sabé came and scolded them for ragging on her poor little baby."

"No need to say _Lady _Sabé in my presence, Captain," Dinoro advised with a shudder.

He shook his head in despair. "That madwoman has been causing altogether too much trouble lately. First, there were all those attacks on the Jedi. Dangerous, but she was sacrificing her own students, so I didn't interfere. Then, the invasion of Naboo – I still can't believe she convinced my predecessor to invade the planet. That could have ruined everything. We don't have enough ships to fight the Rebellion yet!"

Dinoro continued his rant. "And now, she's got Luke Skywalker in her clutches. Luke kriffing Skywalker! How could things possibly get worse? Maybe if Alderaan reappeared in the sky and smashed Gall to bits?"

"Excuse me, sir," Captain Harken ventured. "What's so special about this man? Other than the fact he's a Jedi, that is? I mean, I know he's a pretty well-known Rebel – I've heard his name mentioned in history lessons – but he's here, and he can't leave, can he?"

Admiral Dinoro stared at him for a moment, then chuckled. "I keep forgetting you've never left this planet, Harken. You're such a diligent officer; you obviously don't spend much of your free time on the HoloNet."

Dinoro's tone shifted to slightly condescending. "I see we have to update our curriculum. It's not entirely your fault, Captain; I know that your specialty is navigation, not battle tactics. As it turns out, Luke Skywalker was the man who can take credit for ruining most of the Emperor's plans back in the good old days where loyal citizens didn't have to hide out in mynock holes. He's very resourceful, and your report indicates to me that his injuries haven't caused him to lose much of his edge. I wish Nivo _had _killed him."

He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "And he has very powerful Rebel friends. They'll be looking for him. If he escapes of if they find him, we'll be in quite a bit of trouble."

"Sir, I apologize if this sounds obvious, but why don't we just kill him?"

Dinoro chuckled again. "I suspect you do not fully recognize the difficulty of this situation. Harken, you're a good man, but why don't you ever think? If we break Sabé's toy, she'll break our necks."

Harken ignored the insult. "We could keep setting up Skywalker."

"Absolutely not," Dinoro vetoed firmly. "If Nivo can't be trusted to kill him discreetly, nobody here can. We'll just keep looking for an opportunity and hope Skywalker doesn't manage to escape in the meantime." He picked up the datapad sitting on his desk with an air of finality. "You're dismissed, Captain."

* * *

General Airen Cracken leaned back in the stiff chair he occupied upon the command deck of the flagship Home One. The ship would be arriving at its destination in only a few moments.

Cracken kept his stern expression, but inwardly sighed. New Republic Intelligence had speculated that a cell of the Imperial Remnant was housed on Gall. It would probably put up stiff resistance. As the Imperial Remnant shrunk, those who were left were the most clever, generally speaking. And the most fanatic

That was why he had counted on Kalis – whom he was sure was a spy – to pass on the information that the New Republic planned to attack in eight days time.

Senator Tana Kalis of Vladet had betrayed herself by passing on too much information. NRI had ordered her followed after it became suspicious, and it had not taken long for Kalis to reveal herself. Still, Cracken had given her a few more weeks of freedom for several reasons.

First, better the Moff you know than the Emperor's new envoy, as the saying went. If she was outed, the Imperials would no doubt try and replace her. Also, she would prove a useful tool for passing on false information.

Cracken still knew that there was a difficult task ahead of this task force. He went over the objectives again in his mind. Prevent the Imperials from escaping. Capture the base and glean information. Recover Luke Skywalker – if he was there. And finally, prevent collateral damage and the death of uninvolved civilians on Gall.

"Reverting back to lightspeed," called an officer.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Cracken answered, taking a deep breath. The navigator pulled a lever, and the images outside the viewports streaked back into normal space. Actually, it wasn't _quite _normal. There were flashes of green and red and blue light and silver metal intermingling in a deadly sparring match.

The Home One had landed right in the middle of a space battle!

Cracken immediately shot to his feet, pulling out his comlink. "All New Republic ships ordered to engage! Only attack enemy ships marked on the targeting computer." He turned to a nearby Lieutenant. "Whose ships are those?" he indicated the fleet that was engaging the same enemy ships that had invaded Naboo.

Cracken looked around and spotted a massive red Star Destroyer. He immediately swore. "Sithspit! Never mind, Lieutenant, those are smuggler ships. Get me a line with the _Errant Venture_."

The Lieutenant quickly complied. Cracken brusquely pushed one of the communications officers out of his seat and snatched up the linking device impatiently. Behind him, the man who had formerly occupied the seat hovered uncertainly. "Communications established, General!" the Lieutenant cried out.

"Booster Terrick, are you listening?" Cracken bellowed.

An insolent voice came back. "No need to shout. Admiral Ackbar, isn't it? Commander of the Home One?"

Cracken growled. "This is General Cracken, Terrick. I'm commanding the Home One right now. I demand to know what you're doing over here! Is anyone in the Senate NOT a spy?"

"We figured out that Luke Skywalker was here all on our own," Terrick retorted. "And we thought we'd give you a hand. Seeing as the New Republic has so many star systems to patrol these days."

"I'll deal with you later," Cracken promised darkly. Booster Terrick had ruined any chance of surprising the Imps; that was for certain. It had been ten seconds, and half the plans were gone. "For now, don't let any of those ships escape!"

Cracken shut off the communications device and surveyed the scene. A few feet away, Captain Onoma directed the Home One. Cracken was the commander of the whole task force that authorized by Admiral Ackbar, but Onoma ran the ship itself.

The scene outside the ship did not look good. Cracken had come with plenty of ships to raze the base if he had had the element of surprise, but now that the enemy ships were all deployed, it was doubtful if the combined smuggler and New Republic ships would be able to prevent the evacuation of the base.

Still, he had to try.

"Get me the targeting data," he ordered the Lieutenant. True, Airen Cracken was the head of New Republic Intelligence. But the Imps would soon learn that the General hadn't forgotten one minute of his days as a military man.

Cracken coolly began giving orders, his anger at Terrick for ruining the plans not forgotten but completely under control. As the New Republic fleet obeyed, Cracken settled into a deep concentrated calm.

The Imperials were going down. In blazing flames.

* * *

"Hold still, darling," Sabé instructed as she firmly held down Luke's arm, swabbing it with stinging antiseptic. "Almost done."

Luke tried not to squirm, thinking of how easily Sabé managed to make him feel like a six year old again.

"Finished." Sabé released his arm. "Are you hungry for lunch?"

"No, thank you," Luke answered. If he stayed here much longer, he was going to start looking as bloated as a Hutt. He had actually lost weight with the stress of his repeated injuries, but that wasn't going to last long. Not that he was complaining. He'd gladly trade a few extra pounds for not getting beat up by Nivo.

And that was a mystery, wasn't it?

Luke had come to the conclusion that Sabé had not, in fact, ordered Nivo to assail him. First of all, she could easily find a less obvious way to order Nivo to attack him. For instance, if she had told Nivo to attack on the way back from a library visit, Luke would be far less suspicious of her.

Furthermore, why then would she order Nivo's backup to stop attacking Luke? Sabé could have just waited for him to finish Luke off, first.

It didn't make any sense.

Another thing that didn't make any sense was Nivo's sense in the Force. He hadn't been angry in the beginning, only bored and irritated. Certainly not enough motivation to gather up his friends and chase Luke and Harken down the hallway.

Also, Sabé had not felt guilty when she found Luke. No, she had resonated genuine shock and outrage when she saw him being attacked. She hadn't expected her own apprentice to fight Luke.

Someone had ordered Nivo to assault Luke, but it wasn't Sabé. So, who was it?

Luke went over his memory of the battle again, searching for inconsistencies. Ah, there it was. What had Harken said? "Admiral Dinoro gets the feeling that she doesn't want you to get too strong again." He kept hearing references to this man, Dinoro.

But Captain was quite far down in the command chain compared to an Admiral, now that he considered it. Luke hadn't noticed before, as superior-subordinate relations were far more relaxed in the Rebellion, and even in the New Republic. Would this Admiral Dinoro really confide his suspicions to Captain Harken?

Luke resolved to speak with Captain Harken the next time the two met.

Sabé might be off the hook for ordering Nivo to attack him. But Luke was still pretty sure that she was the culprit behind Tycho's attack.

"Sabé," he asked softly, doing his best to look innocent – a task he was quite good at, with his bright cerulean eyes and mussed hair. "I was wondering if we could talk about Winter."

"What about her?"

"I was wondering if you've heard anything from her husband Tycho lately," Luke asked casually.

Sabé smiled. "Oh, he's not her husband. Only a rival. And I don't think that we will have to worry about him much longer."

"We?"

"I mean you," Sabé corrected blithely. "I'm working on removing from Winter's presence."

"I've told you before," Luke groaned. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at having told Sabé about Tycho in the first place, even if he hadn't anticipated her trying to murder him. "I'm not interested in Winter as anything more than a friend. And she isn't interested in me, either."

Sabé ignored him just as she had done last time they had this conversation. "Of course," she said indulgently. Luke turned away in frustration, wondering how he could possibly convince her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a painfully loud thunderclap. The entire building shook.

Judging by the expression on Sabé's face, this was very, very good for Luke. He knew that this could only mean one thing – invasion!

Luke raced to the window. It only showed a view of the courtyard, but the sky above it was lit by flashes of light that Luke had a feeling weren't lightning.

"Stay here!" Sabé ordered as she left the apartment.

Luke left the window and switched the HoloNet receiver on. If base was being attacked, Sabé would no doubt return in a moment to force Luke to evacuate. Bound by his promise not to escape, there was nothing Luke could do to violate his word.

Except . . . .

Luke hurriedly recorded a hologram message. If the New Republic managed to capture the base without completely destroying it, they would find the message.

Long after he had completed it, perhaps an hour later, Sabé had returned. "Come on!" she commanded.

"What about the recordings of my parents?" Luke asked, stalling for time.

"I've got backups of some of them on the ship," Sabé said impatiently.

"But the others, that you didn't back up!" Luke objected. "We can't just leave them here. They're irreplaceable."

Sabé sighed in exasperation, moving quickly to press something metal against Luke's arm. His first thought was that it was a blaster, but he looked down and was proven wrong. No, it was a medical infuser.

"I thought you might be difficult." Sabé's voice faded away as Luke entered an all too familiar pool of oblivion.

* * *

Booster Terrik stared out the window of the shuttle descending to Coruscant. The metal buildings blended drearily into the grey sky, the perfect setting for Booster's mood.

The attack on Gall had been an utter disaster. Neither the base nor Luke Skywalker had been captured.

It wasn't for lack of good information. No, Booster had used the best legal and illicit means to glean all the data he possibly could on Gall. He had even deduced that it belonged to Imperials.

It wasn't for lack of a good plan, either. Booster had come up with a fantastic strategy – even Corran had admitted it. And had agreed to follow it without telling the New Republic leadership. Not that he cared too much about his son-in-law's opinion. Booster considered engaging in a little Corran-bashing to make himself feel better, but the shuttle was landing and now probably wasn't the most appropriate time.

_If only Cracken hadn't managed to ruin all of my beautiful plans_, Booster thought nastily. _Everything would have worked out just fine_.

An hour later, Booster was sitting in on a joint NRI and politician meeting. "Thanks for coming," General Cracken said curtly and grouchily, with a particularly unfriendly stare at Booster.

Booster stared right back with an equal, if not greater, amount of enmity.

But Cracken apparently had no intention of holding a hostile staring contest in front of perhaps twenty important Senators and the Chief of State. "The first thing I would like to tell you," Cracken began, "Is that Senator Kalis is hereby placed under arrest for espionage and treason."

Kalis's face was slack with shock. "What?" she sputtered.

"Guards, take her away," Cracken ordered. They did so, Kalis protesting the whole way out of the room.

"Oh, yes," Cracken remarked with a self-deprecating air. "I forgot to ask. Does anyone have an objection?"

The lengthy silence that followed indicated that the politicians were smart enough to not object.

"Now that the security risk is gone, I will brief you on what occurred on the planet Gall. I am sorry to say that we failed in our task of recovering Luke Skywalker. The base managed to evacuate roughly one-third its personnel; the other two thirds were killed and the few that we managed to capture committed suicide."

Cracken looked around the room. "I apologize for the subterfuge in misleading all of you with the timetable I set forth." Booster wondered if he was the only one who detected the sarcasm. "However, it was part of our plan for the invasion of Gall."

"What did this plan include, General?" Leia Organa Solo asked. There was no censure in her voice, but she didn't sound pleased either.

"I would lead Senator Kalis to believe that we were attacking eight days later than we really were," Cracken answered. "The base on Gall would be caught by surprise, and we would be able to destroy many of their vessels before they could retaliate. That's the drawback of having a secret base – you can't exactly have a defense fleet or even scouting ships roaming the airspace above."

"Obviously, this plan didn't work out," Organa Solo replied evenly.

"No, it didn't," Cracken agreed somberly. "I am afraid Booster and I had a . . . failure to communicate. Booster somehow managed to figure out the location of the base as well, and arrived about an hour before we did. With the element of surprise lost, our plan didn't work nearly so well."

"How did you figure that out, Booster?" Organa Solo asked him.

"Simple deductive reasoning mostly based on data on the Naboo invasion and Kalis's political history," Booster answered. "Cracken messed up my plan too, though. We weren't trying to wipe them out. The _Errant Venture_ was trying to distract the base while operatives down on the surface took advantage of the confusion to snatch Skywalker back."

He grimaced. "When Cracken's ships arrived, they evacuated. No chance of getting Skywalker back then, was there?"

General Cracken frowned. "Terrik, if you had informed Intelligence that you planned to attack – "

"Don't be an idiot," Booster snapped. "You know perfectly well how many holes there are in your security. If I had told you, I wouldn't even bother attempting an assault. There wouldn't be any point."

"What I don't get," said Admiral Ackbar, notorious for his completely irrational dislike of smugglers. "Is why you even attacked in the first place. What was in it for you?"

Booster hesitated. He had hoped this wouldn't come up. "A guy tries and saves the galaxy, and all he gets is suspicion and mistrust?" he complained with an injured air.

"Actually, I would be interested in the answer to that question as well," Cracken commented suspiciously.

"I _was _trying to save the galaxy," Booster protested. "Though there might have been another few contributing factors."

"Such as?"

"I might owe Luke Skywalker a favor or two," Booster muttered. "And death and destruction are really bad for business, you know. I'm not a smuggler anymore. The Errant Venture is essentially a bazaar of sorts. Most people tend to hoard their money, not spend it on luxury items, during wartime. I'd lose money hand over fist."

Admiral Ackbar rolled his bulbous eyes. "Of course."

"Hey, my plan would have worked if Cracken had shared his plans with me," Booster argued. "Communication is a two-way street."

"Share secret military plans with a . . . former . . . smuggler?" If Ackbar widened his eyes any more, they would pop out and roll on the floor.

"Just a suggestion," Booster said grumpily. "Can I leave now?"

"Go ahead," Cracken affirmed. "I would like you to stay on Coruscant for a little while longer for a more thorough debriefing.

"Aye, aye, sir," Booster growled.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews I received last chapter! I was so motivated to write this chapter quickly. I really appreciated them :)


	22. Negotiations

Chapter 22: Negotiations

* * *

Leia Organa Solo put a stately glare on her face as she commenced a dignified walk to the front of the capitol building of Grand Trench City.

It was late afternoon, and the uncomfortably warm sunlight lay heavy on her seemingly delicate but actually heavy embroidered white gown. Still, it was bathing her hair with lustrous radiance, and reflecting dazzlingly off the metallic pieces embedded in the gown. It had to be equally uncomfortable for her guards, she knew.

And more importantly, Prime Minister Biran, Gall's head of state, who was greeting her with a forced smile as his eyes darted nervously in his sweaty face.

Leia stopped and waited with raised eyebrow for him to greet her first. It was only a moment before he opened his mouth hastily. "I welcome you to our humble planet, Madame Chief-of-State. I can only beg your pardon for the inadequacy of the accommodations I am about to offer you –"

"Inadequate as they are, I don't want to linger in the sun," Leia cut off brusquely, enjoying the sight (in an extremely un-Jedi-like way) of Biran's squirming. "I can't say I enjoy your planet's climate."

"Of course." Biran complied, stumbling slightly in his eagerness to lead Leia inside. But Leia pushed past him, followed by her well-muscled guards.

"Well?" she demanded imperiously. "Where will the negotiations take place?"

"But, I thought you wished to be taken to your temporary quarters –"

"Don't be a fool," Leia snapped curtly. "I want to waste as little of my time as possible on this distasteful planet. Besides, what is there to negotiate? Gall will join the New Republic, and then I can leave."

"Of course, Madame," Biran hastened to assure her, relief painfully obvious on his face at the news that she wouldn't be staying. "And may I express again Gall's deep, _deep _apologies that those Imperials scum-suckers would manage to hide a base on our planet?"

Leia sniffed disdainfully. "Clearly, your planet has managed to attain a level of incompetence even I, as Chief-of-State, could not fathom."

Actually, Leia knew perfectly well that it wasn't incompetence but rather a willingness to accept bribes that had allowed the Imperials to establish the base.

"I am completely in accord," Biran agreed with another pained smile. "And we are very grateful that the New Republic has given us a chance to prove our repentance by allowing us to join it."

"It was either enlist you or destroy you, as many were advocating." Leia shrugged. "I managed to dissuade them, obviously; otherwise, you would already be slag. Besides, I have every confidence that the arriving investigative committee will be able to straighten Gall out."

Biran's smile slipped off his face completely as he made a strange choking sound. "Investigative committee?"

"Well, of course," Leia answered. "The presence of an Imperial base, government corruption and incompetence, rumors that my brother, Luke Skywalker, might have been kept against his will here. You could hardly think that we would allow a planet in such a state to join the New Republic as it is?

"Well, uh, no."

"I can only hope the rumors are false," Leia continued. "Hiding fugitives from the New Republic is one thing. If I find out that you've been imprisoning my brother in an underground dungeon . . . interrogating him . . . torturing him . . . ."

"No!" Biran cried out. "I swear to you, Princess Leia, if you're brother was here, we knew _nothing _about it."

Leia could read his alarm and sincerity through the Force. "Very well," she said softly, but with an edge. "But the guilty ones will atone for their crimes. Now, take me to the negotiations."

She followed Biran through the narrow hallways, deep in thought. It was clear that Biran was halfway innocent in all of this. He was a corrupt, greedy politician, certainly, but he probably didn't actively help or support the Imperials.

Her anger had been real enough, and she had shown enough of it to deeply intimidate Biran even more than he already was – and should be. Gall hadn't been a member of the New Republic, but they were surrounded by members in all directions. It had been tolerated only because it had been insignificant.

But no longer was it insignificant.

Leia smiled secretly. If nothing else went right in her life ever again, at least she would have an easy time negotiating Gall's membership into the New Republic.

* * *

"Do you feel anything?" Corran asked his apprentice as he stretched out with the Force himself.

Corran Horn and Jaina Solo were wandering through the abandoned Imperial base on Gall. It had been captured mostly intact, but there had been several collapsed wings, and rubble littered many of the hallways.

Jaina frowned in concentration. "No," she answered finally. "What about you?'

Corran considered the question. "I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "There's something that might be right at the edge of my senses, but I don't know if I'm feeling it because it's there or because I want it to be there."

"Masters have that problem too?" Jaina asked.

"Of course," Corran replied. "Does that bother you?"

"Perhaps it would have before," Jaina admitted. "But not any more. I think that my real problem was that I didn't know you very well. We didn't stay at the Temple for many bonding exercises, and that was a mistake."

"I known you since you were a baby," Corran pointed out.

"Yes, but not as a student and partner. It's not that I thought of you as perfect, but I was kind of clinging to a certain image of you that I formed when you were bringing me toys and having dinner at my house. It wasn't inaccurate, but it was only one side of you. I think that I understand you better now, and you aren't inferior to my image, just a little different. And the funny thing is, I feel exactly the same way about you as I did before you started teaching me. I just needed a little time to adjust."

"That makes sense," Corran agreed. "And of course, I needed time to adjust, too. When I was young and working for CorSec, I never had a moment to myself. And then when I fought for the Rebellion, I couldn't trust anyone. Then I joined the Rogues and had to get used to close personal relationships again. Then I became a Jedi, and went on all of those solo missions where I had to remember to not to get to close to anyone while on the job. My head is spinning! It's good to be able trust again, though."

Jaina smiled. "Things are going to much better now. And of course, that trip we took on the _Errant Venture_ helped."

Corran gave her a bemused look. "What about it?"

"Despite whatever wrongs you may or may not have done to me," Jaina answered, "The week you spent with your father-in-law assured me that you've been punished enough."

Before Corran could retort, a jolt went through his senses. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel wh – " Jaina's voice cut off as her eyes widened. "It's coming from in there," she said confidently, pointing to one of the more structurally sound rooms branching off the hallway.

The two carefully entered the room, Force senses stretched out to catch any hint of danger. However, it did not seem like the room was about to cave in.

"There's nothing here," Corran remarked in disappointment.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. It had been a fairly luxurious suite of rooms, will all the furniture present and intact – though there was a thick layer of dust, which had probably fallen down from the ceiling when the building shook from turbolaser blasts.

On the other hand, there was nothing that appeared to be useful, either.

"What about that?" Jaina asked, gesturing towards a HoloNet unit.

Corran shook his head. "The Imperials had enough time to clear most of the useful data off their network. NRI is analyzing what's left, but I don't see what we would have to do with that. On the other hand, I guess we shouldn't take chances."

He leaned forward to activate the unit. After a moment, it hummed to life, apparently unaffected by the battle. "Yes, all the data's been wiped from the network . . . but wait, look here . . . something's been saved on the hype."

"The what?"

"Oh, sorry, hyperchip. Old rebel slang."

"These aren't that modern, then," Jaina commented. "Most manufacturers don't bother including them anymore. If you save something on the hyperchip, you can't access it from the network, right?"

"Right." A grin started spreading on Corran's face. "That means you can't _delete _it from the network, either."

"So, open the file!" Jaina replied impatiently.

Corran gave the command, but it didn't open. Words flashed across the screen. "New Republic Operative Theta Green Pavilan Latneng Fourteen. Password required."

"New Republic Operative?" Jaina repeated in astonishment.

Corran turned off the holocomm and extracted the hyperchip. "This has to be important. Theta is the highest level of clearance for an operative. Only, it doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean? NRI must have had someone undercover."

"No," Corran disagreed. "Cracken went into this operation with no inside information. If he had an operative here, Intelligence wouldn't have bungled the Gall invasion. Actually, they wouldn't have done the invasion in the first place. Think about it. If Cracken had an operative, why wouldn't he have attacked before now? NRI policy these days is to blast Imperial remnants, not just keep an eye on them."

"Oh," Jaina said. "Well, maybe Cracken didn't know he had an operative here."

"An intelligence group that went rogue?" Corran shook his head. "Cracken's on top of pretty much everything. A top-level operative just quits and comes here without Cracken knowing? It's possible, but not likely."

"That's not what I meant," Jaina disagreed. There was some quality in her voice that made Corran look her in the eye sharply. "What if the operative didn't mean to come here? What if he was kept here as a prisoner and managed to leave us a message?"

Then Corran got it. "You think that it was Luke."

"You don't?" Jaina asked.

"It's not impossible," Corran said slowly. "But that scenario doesn't quite fit either. They've held Luke prisoner for what, about a month? How did they keep him here? It must have been something practically impossible to escape from. And yet, at the first sign of confusion, he has enough freedom to walk over to a HoloNet unit and leave us a message?"

"It must have been him," Jaina insisted. "He's done a lot of impossible things before."

"I hope you're right," Corran answered doubtfully. "Let's bring in this chip and see what Intelligence can glean from it."

* * *

The parlor, as Admiral Dinoro recently taken to calling it, had been newly redecorated. Its indulgent deep purple and lavender tones had been replaced by a more dignified green and bronze scheme. The plush shimmersilk pillows were still there, but they were no longer haphazard but arranged carefully on the sofas, straightened with military precision.

As the most luxurious room on the _Temerity, _Dinoro had decided to begin taking his meals there. It reminded him of the good old days, the ones when the Emperor was still living, the position of Imperial Admiral commanded respect, and when uncouth Rebels didn't snatch away planets under one's feet.

At this juncture, Dinoro's fleet of ships was simply drifting in space. Large as the galaxy was, the space between planets was large enough to provide plenty of hiding places.

The problem was, what to do next? Dinoro's ships had enough supplies and energy to last for months, but not years. Most likely, he supposed, they would simply bribe another sympathetic planetary leader on some backwater planet.

His thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious beeping noise that cut through the parlor's air of stately calm. "Yes?" he answered sourly.

"Lady Sabé would like an audience, Admiral," explained the voice of Dinoro's secretary. "Should I let her in?"

"Go ahead," Dinoro acquiesced with a world-weary sigh.

He set down his cup of lukewarm tea down on the low table in front of him, an ornate confection of frosted glass and swirled bronze.

Immediately, the door swung silently open. In the reflection of the decorative mirror several meters to the right, Dinoro could see a petite woman stride determinedly into the room.

"What can I do for you, milady?" Dinoro asked deferentially, without turning around.

Sabé stood in front of him reprovingly. "Why has every piece of technology more advanced than a food prep unit been removed from my apartments?"

"Security. Can't have unauthorized transmissions; it might give us away."

"And you don't trust me to observe protocol?" she asked icily.

_You bet I don't_. Aloud, he replied soothingly, "Of course I trust you. Your . . . guest, on the other hand, is less dependable in my estimation."

Her eyebrows rose. "He promised to not try and escape."

"Ah," Dinoro countered. "But his definition of 'escape' might differ from ours. What if he calls his Rebel friends down on us, for example? That isn't even counting the mayhem he can cause without escaping. Maybe he believes that we will let him go if he becomes too much of a liability."

"He hasn't proven a liability so far," Sabé argued.

"A bit of a coincidence, is it not, that out base happened to be discovered less than a month after Skywalker arrived?"

"I hardly think he's capable of – "

"Isn't he?" Dinoro interrupted disbelievingly. "After all the things he's done, why would that prove so difficult?"

"Like what?"

Dinoro stared back at her. "Well, killing the Emperor, killing Vader, blowing up the Death Star, destroying the Eye of Palpatine, the list goes on. I know you've been out of this kid's life for a long time, but surely . . . ."

"Of course I know about that," Sabé growled. "But those were done in fits of temper, obviously. He has potential, certainly, but he's not _sneaky_."

Dinoro changed tactics. "What if he loses his temper, then? We can't have him wrecking expensive technology. We're going to need all of our credits to bribe ourselves onto a decent planet."

"What do you propose, then?" Sabé snapped. "You obviously took away my things to make a point."

"I think it would be prudent," Dinoro suggested slowly, "To implement a three-step plan to contain Skywalker. First, we interrogate him and find out whether he betrayed us or not. Second, we do him enough bodily harm so he can't betray us again. Finally, we put him in a cell no outside contact."

For a moment, Sabé seemed at a loss for words. "That's . . . that's . . . barbaric! I won't let you do that."

Dinoro perfectly expected that response. "Then I believe some kind of compromise is in order?"

"What compromise?" Sabé asked, features still in disapproving shock at Dinoro's suggestion. He suspected she would be even more shocked if she knew how serious he was.

"We'll just keep him unhurt but safely stowed away until we reach our new destination. That way, he won't learn anything about the planet or cause any more trouble until we've settled in."

"Safely stowed away how?"

Dinoro smiled. "I have just the device. It's a Zan Arbor sensory deprivation tank. Have you heard of those?"

He knew, of course, that she hadn't. He had had his own scientists recreate one for him. "No," she answered, predictably.

"Luke will float in some mist. He'll be very sleepy, but completely unharmed. You can even visit him, as often as you want, to make sure he's safe."

"I suppose that would be acceptable," Sabé agreed reluctantly. "I'll send him over by the end of the day."

"I appreciate your cooperation," Dinoro said, trying valiantly not to let a victorious smirk settled across his features and barely succeeding.

Sabé left.

Dinoro slumped backwards into the emerald-toned sofa. He had taken a slight gamble there, but Sabé had not noticed his slight deception.

His description of the sensory deprivation tank had been technically accurate, but he had left out a few things. Skywalker would only be unharmed from Dinoro's perspective. He would be uncomfortable to say the least as his strength was slowly sapped away, but he wouldn't die. Perfectly suitable for interrogation, ransoming, or any other purpose Dinoro had in mind.

Sabé hadn't picked up on that little piece of misdirection, though.

And he _would _be sleepy, in a fashion. If you counted exhausted and weak as sleepy. Dinoro had simply justified to himself that usage of the word, so there had not been a lie for Sabé to pick up on.

Dinoro stood up, leaving his soiled dishes for the droids to clear away. As he headed to his office, he whistled a jaunty tune, startling the occasional junior officer who happened to cross his path.

Things were beginning to look up.

* * *

Tycho Celchu sat up in his bed with a muffled groan. It was the middle of the night, or if it wasn't, Coruscant was doing a pretty good impression of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked his wife, Winter.

"Nothing," Winter answered, pulling on a white jacket. "Go back to sleep. Cracken summoned me to NRI headquarters."

"Why would he do that?" Tycho asked, his grogginess beginning to fade.

"He didn't say," Winter replied calmly. "It sounded rather urgent, though."

"I'll come with you," Tycho offered, swinging his legs off the bed. "If it's something confidential, I can always hang out in Wedge's office. He's always up in the middle of the night."

Winter smiled. "Sorry for waking you up."

Tycho shrugged. "I do this to you a lot more often than you do it to me. Not that I think we should turn this into a contest."

As second-in-command of Rogue Squadron, Tycho did have often erratic hours. But the benefit of that was Tycho's ability to jump from deep sleep to full awareness in only a few seconds.

A little while later, Tycho and Winter had arrived at Airen Cracken's office.

"Sit down, please," Cracken told them absentmindedly. He seemed to have forgotten that Tycho had not been invited.

"I can leave, sir," Tycho offered.

"No, no, just sit down, Celchu," Cracken ordered. "This involves you too. Now, I'm sure both of you are aware of our attempts to extract information from the abandoned Imperial base on Gall?" He didn't wait for an answer. "We are reasonably certain that Luke Skywalker was, indeed, held there."

"How did you find out?" Tycho asked.

"He managed to leave a message. It wasn't for us – it was for Winter."

"Winter?" Tycho asked, glancing at his wife. "Why would Luke leave a message to Winter?"

"It's complicated." Cracken looked at Winter intently. "I'm sorry, but we did read it. It has some very . . . surprising . . . information. But you will be able to confirm if it is real or not." He picked up a flimsi upon which the message had been printed. "Perhaps you should just read it."

Winter reached out a graceful white hand and picked up the message. Tycho leaned closer to her to read it.

_Dear Winter,_

_This place – I assume it is a base or headquarters for this group – is under attack, and I do not have much time. You are no doubt wondering why I chose you to communicate with. I'm sorry that I can't break this news to you more gently, but don't worry – it's not bad, only a rather large surprise._

_Think back to your childhood. Do you remember a young boy named Luke Kenobi? The memories are there, but they slip out of your grasp like the swift silverfish in Thranta Lake. Strange for a woman with perfect memory, isn't it? Let me remind you. Luke Kenobi had dark blond hair and blue eyes. He liked to build with machinery and pilot simulators. When you were still young, he was taken away and you never heard of him again. It's all true, except for that last statement. _

_You see, Luke Kenobi was me._

_Here is the true story. Leia and I were born to Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi, and Padmé Naberrie, Queen Amidala of Naboo. Obi-Wan took us to Alderaan after our mother died giving birth. Leia was raised by Bail and Breha Organa. I was raised by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabé, the handmaiden of my mother. I'm not sure how much of their relationship was real and how much was acting. I knew that Leia was my sister, but she did not know that I was her brother._

_I was trained in the ways of the Force, but this turned out to be a mistake. My Force presence grew too large to hide, and so Obi-Wan erased my memory completely and took me to Tatooine. As for you and Leia, Obi-Wan planted Force compusions in your minds so you would never think of me again._

_Sabé is now holding me prisoner. She is insane. I promised her I wouldn't try to escape, so that she would call off the attack on Naboo. I did not promise her you wouldn't try to rescue me. I don't know where we are headed now, but I hope you will be able to find me. _

_I do not have most of my memories. I doubt if I will ever regain them. But I learned of my history from Sabé – and I believe it. But a memory wipe is different from a compulsion. Your memories still exist. This letter should trigger them._

_There is so much I need to tell you! I have heard the name Admiral Dinoro. He seems to be commander here. Also, the Dark Force-users call themselves the Dusk Warriors. _

_The last thing I must tell you is that Sabé wants to kill Tycho. We were close as children, and she thinks that we have to get married now that we've grown up. I know he's already been attacked once._

_That is all the time I dare risk._

_Your friend,_

_Luke Skywalker._

"I – I have to tell Leia," Winter said shakily, her usual calm apparently shattered to pieces. "We'll go to her apartment. This isn't something I can tell her over the comm."

"You remember, then?" General Cracken asked urgently.

"Yes," Winter said softly. "I remember."

* * *

A/N: I got my wisdom teeth out . . . that's why this chapter took so long. The next chapter will contain action and some more Booster being useful.

I'm definitely going to finish this story. However, as it's well past the halfway point, I also want to start coming up with ideas for another story. So, which ideas would you find interesting?

1. Star Wars: Luke is sent back into the past to train Anakin instead of Obi-Wan.

2. Star Wars: The Emperor finds Luke at like age 14 and gives him to Mara Jade for her training, basically as a slave. He grows on her and they turn against the Empire.

3. Star Wars: Jacen, Jaina, and friends travel into a really shaken up future. Luke and Tenel Ka are married (they're old enough that the age difference doesn't matter) because of politics. Jacen is Caedus. THey all have to stop Jacen from destroying the galaxy.

4. Harry Potter: James travels into the future and helps Harry become independent. He poses as a student at Hogwarts (with Harry's full knowledge) and they destroy Voldemort together.

5. Harry Potter: Harry was a professor at Hogwarts with a family. He is killed, and ten years later, his daughter is transported into the body of the forth-year student she was to try and save him.

If you have plot suggestions for me, please tell me!


	23. Tahiri

Chapter 23: Tahiri

* * *

"I'm going to kill Kyle Katarn," Tahiri proclaimed for the sixth, or perhaps seventh, time in the last hour.

Tenel Ka Djo gave her another weary look.

"That nerf herding, Hutt swindling, son of a Kowakian monkey lizard is going to be sorry he sent me back to the Academy," Tahiri seethed.

On the journey from Coruscant, Tahiri had slowly been running out of creative abuses to heap upon Kyle Katarn's name. But Tenel Ka silently despaired as her friend seemed to pick up new momentum. Luckily, the ship was descending into the atmosphere of Yavin 4.

"I agree with you, Tahiri," Tenel Ka replied calmly. "However, I am certain that Master Katarn and Princess Leia will be able to locate Master Skywalker. There is no need for worry."

Tahiri glared with her sharp green eyes. "I _am _worried that Luke's safety is in the hands of such a useless idiot."

"I understand that you are upset with him," Tenel Ka replied coolly, "But there is no need to insult my master so."

"When your Master has been taken prisoner by evil invaders and you have been ordered to twiddle your thumbs at the Academy," Tahiri answered with equal iciness, "I'd be curious to know if you still feel the same way."

Tenel Ka was silent for a moment. "I realize that I cannot empathize with you, Tahiri. However, he did what he thought was best. Perhaps he was wrong. But now, insults are not going to help Master Skywalker."

"What is?" Tahiri retorted.

"Perhaps you had better think on that instead of how angry you are with Master Katarn," Tenel Ka pointed out exasperatedly.

To her relief, Tahiri fell silent with a pensive look.

"Perhaps it was not wise of me to make such a suggestion," Tenel Ka said after a few minutes, when the shuttle had finally landed.

"Why?" Tahiri asked with a too-innocent tone as she gathered her belongings.

"You have a certain expression on your face. I trust you know which one that I mean."

"Actually, I don't," Tahiri replied breezily. She rose from her seat. "Thanks for the advice, Tenel Ka. You're right; I really should be trying to help my Master right now. It was selfish of me to spend so much of my time and thought insulting your master while I could be doing something productive."

She slid the compartment door open and left.

Tenel Ka picked up her own bag and stepped into the corridor just in time to see a flowing mass of loose golden curls whip around the corner.

That day, lunch at the Jedi Academy was a somewhat subdued affair.

No one had expected Luke Skywalker to be gone so long, for one thing. For another, many of the masters were away from the academy, attempting with little success to track down information on the Dark Force users. Most had left their apprentices on Yavin 4.

These apprentices made up the bulk of those eating at the cafeteria. Tenel Ka sat with her friends, Jacen, Lowbacca, and Anakin.

"I still can't believe that Jaina managed to get Corran to take her smuggling," Jacen complained. "Saba insisted that I stay and make sure my lightsaber technique is polished before she takes me anywhere."

"Mara's been going off without me too," Anakin added. "She doesn't even use the polishing-technique excuse. She just gives me this glare that promises a slow and painful death to those who ask questions."

"Rwaarrroowuurrr?" Lowbacca growled interrogatively.

"Master Katarn is on Coruscant," Tenel Ka answered shortly. Truth be told, she was a little irritated at being sent back to the academy too, thought she would never admit it.

"At least you got some time away from this jungle," Jacen grumbled. "Nothing happens around here anymore, with all the interesting people gone. No offense, guys. What I wouldn't give for a little adventure!"

"Did you say adventure?" Tahiri Veila appeared behind Jacen's chair.

"Why?" Jacen asked as he craned his neck to look at her. "Have you got one?"

"Maybe," Tahiri shrugged, casually dropping into a chair. She possessed a grace Tenel Ka hadn't seen before Luke started training her. "Anybody around here want to do something useful?"

"Details?" Anakin suggested.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could practice some piloting, work on our lightsaber technique," Tahiri answered offhandedly. "Go rescue Master Skywalker."

"_What?_" Tenel Ka hissed quietly, leaning forward slightly. "You know what Master Katarn said. He gave us a direct order."

"He did," Tahiri agreed. "I guess you have to ask yourself what's more important. Obeying Kyle without question, even when he's wrong, to prove that you're a good apprentice with no ideas of her own, or getting Luke back."

"If it was a question of that, of course I would do it," Tenel Ka countered angrily. "But what makes you think that five Jedi apprentices have a chance at locating Master Skywalker when all the Jedi Knights in the galaxy cannot?"

"That's a good philosophy," Tahiri retorted. "Nobody's done it yet, so why should we bother trying?"

"Actually," Anakin spoke up, "I think Tenel Ka may have a point. I want to help Uncle Luke, but I don't know where we would start."

"I have an idea about that," Tahiri informed them. "But first, I need to know if you're in or not. I can't have you telling anyone about this."

"Then I'm in," Anakin announced first. "It's like you said, isn't it? They haven't had any success in finding Uncle Luke, and if we have a chance – " his voice broke off.

"Wwwrrruaaoorrrr," Lowbacca agreed loyally.

Jacen and Tenel Ka exchanged an uneasy glance. "I guess I'm in," Jacen said reluctantly. "Uncle Luke always shows up at the last second to save the day. If he can't, we have to."

They looked expectantly at Tenel Ka. "Very well," she sighed. "I am in."

* * *

"The Jedi and the New Republic appreciate your attendance at this meeting," Corran Horn announced as he faced a small group of the most competent and (relatively) trustworthy current and former smugglers crowded around a round table. Talon Karrde was in attendance, as were Booster Terrik, Mazzik, and several others.

Jaina Solo, his apprentice, was conspicuously missing. She had gone back to the Academy, reluctantly. But there was no further use for her here, and she accepted that fact.

"Before we go any further," Corran began, "I need you to agree not to disclose information that you learn here. Your word is good enough for me."

There was some grumbling, but nobody left the cramped meeting room.

"We need your help," Corran admitted. "We need to find Master Skywalker. We need to figure out what went on with the invasion of Naboo. And of course, we need to track down those Dusk Warriors."

"Dusk Warriors?" Karrde asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"That's what the Dark Force-users call themselves," Corran informed him.

"How do we even know that Skywalker is still alive?" Aves asked apologetically. "If I was set on destroying the world and had Luke Skywalker in my clutches, I sure wouldn't let him live."

"Luke was the one who sent us that information about their names," Corran answered. "He's still alive. NRI is willing to share all our information with you if you'll agree to use your resources to do some research into all of this."

"So, what's in it for us?" Mazzic asked, leaning his arm casually on the sturdy table.

"We're willing to compensate you for your time, but I doubt we can afford your normal rates for information," Corran admitted. "However, I think you'll do it anyway."

"Or what?" Mazzic asked with a hard edge to his voice as he stared Corran in the face.

Booster chuckled. "You misunderstand my son-in-law. Understandable, with that stupid mumble of a voice he has. Horn wouldn't dare threaten a room full of 'criminals' without any backup. No, he merely meant that it's in our best interests to help him."

"Do tell," Karrde said, settling in his chair expectantly.

"Multiple reasons. First of all, if we don't prove we're useful every once in a while, the New Republic will stop overlooking our discreet side-businesses and shady pasts. Second, while smugglers thrive in times of fear and oppression, we've all gone too legitimate with our organizations to want those Dusk Warriors wreaking havoc. Bad for honest business. Third, we get their information. True, we can't sell it, but who thinks it still isn't going to come in handy?"

Booster chuckled again. "You surprise me, Karrde. This stuff is elementary. I would have thought that you'd be grabbing the signup sheet already. Getting slow in your old age?"

Karrde shook his head and grinned. "Not a chance. For the record, I did figure it out. I just wanted them to hear it." He nodded at the rest of the group.

"So, you'll do it?" Corran asked.

"It's obvious that Booster and I will." Karrde looked around. "Aves, too. Mazzic?"

"You make a very convincing argument," Mazzic mused. "All right. I'll see what I can do."

They went around the table, each smuggler, with more or less enthusiasm, finally agreeing to either actively help or to at least pass on information if they found it.

"Great," Corran said. "Now, up on the screen in front of you our battle records from Gall . . . ."

* * *

Winter Celchu entered the entry code for the Solo apartment. The door unlocked with a muted electronic click.

Leia Organa Solo looked up. She was reclining on one of the plush brown sofas, with an uncommon slump in her slender shoulders. As she looked into the face of her longtime friend, Leia's eyes widened and she straightened up. "What happened, Winter?"

"Lu– . . . your brother sent me a letter," Winter answered. She winced as she tripped over Luke's name. The return of her memories had included a remembrance of her childhood infatuation with him. She was no longer attracted to him, of course, but the awkwardness and embarrassment of her memories combined with loss of the child he had been produced heavily confused emotions in her mind.

Her mind would clear in time, she knew. But the memories would never stop echoing.

Few would notice the quick flash of hurt in Leia's eyes, at not being the one written to, but Winter did not miss it. "That's great. I would have known if he died, but at least we have proof he's alive. What did he say?"

Winter sat down on the edge of the sofa. She began to talk.

As Winter told her of the letter, of her memories, of Luke, Leia's eyes grew wider and wider. When at last Winter finished, Leia had an expression on her face that was extremely inappropriate for Chief-of-State of the galaxy to be wearing.

Then her face melted into chagrin. "Oh, no," Leia sighed. "Sola was telling the truth."

"Sola?"

"She told me she was the sister of Queen Amidala of Naboo. I didn't believe her, of course," she recounted. "I actually . . . laughed. What was I supposed to think? She had no proof."

"I thought," Winter remarked softly, "That you would be happier to hear this."

Leia shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't expect you or Luke to understand. In many ways, both of you have had it much harder than me. I had a family that loved me then, on Alderaan. I have a family that loves me now, a husband and children. They're all I need. All I can do now is be disappointed by some long-lost relatives who I've never met."

Her smile had a slight tinge of bitterness. "Luke hasn't grown up with parents. His aunt and uncle took care of him, but from what I've heard, it wasn't the same. Luke can't be disappointed, because he never had anything in the first place."

"I understand why you feel as you do," Winter replied. "But at least for his sake, will you make amends with Sola?"

"Yes," Leia answered, after a moment's hesitation. "You're right."

"Shall we go now?" Winter pressed.

Leia looked at the chronometer. "Do you think she is awake already?" It was barely past dawn.

"If she is related to either you or your brother," Winter commented dryly. "Yes, I think so. Even if the two of you did not save the galaxy a handful of times each, you would have been famous for your work ethics."

"True," Leia replied, with a real smile this time. "But I see you at dawn too often for you to be throwing stones, Winter."

The temperature outside the Solo apartment was warm enough, even for early morning. True, Coruscant had climate-control, but its inhabitants preferred some variation in the weather. The systems were used mainly for averting natural disasters and making weather on the whole more pleasant.

Sola was staying in a hotel only a few blocks away and several levels down from the Solo apartment, and so it was a matter of minutes before Winter and Leia approached the reception area.

"Excuse me," Leia told the bored-looking, chestnut-furred receptionist. "I'm looking for Sola Naberrie. Can you tell me which room she's staying in?"

The receptionist snapped to attention, obviously recognizing Leia's face. "Certainly, Madame Chief-of-State." She touched a few areas on a holographic display, frowning thoughtfully.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Madame," the receptionist answered apologetically. "Sola Naberrie seems to have checked out this morning. Actually, I remember her now. She left right at the beginning of my shift."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Ah . . . no, I don't believe so. If I read human faces right, she looked rather determined. Like she had a purpose."

"Do you remember anything else about her?" Leia asked urgently.

"She was accompanied by a Wookiee, and several human children with pretty fur. Actually, three of them had normal dark fur, but one's mane was as gleaming red as the setting sun, and another's was of cascading golden dawn."

"Do you remember their names?" Winter cut in evenly.

The fur on the receptionist's face bunched up in obvious concentration. "I think the golden one was called . . . Tari? No, that wasn't it . . . Teery?"

Leia's face went still. "Tahiri?"

The receptionist brightened. "Yes, that was it! Tahiri. And very pretty eyes she had, too, like a sunlit forest, all green and gold and brown."

* * *

"I can't believe we're getting away with this," Jaina Solo remarked happily as she sat in the cockpit of the _Cassa_, which had just entered Hypserspace. Tahiri was strapped in next to her. Usually, it would have been Lowbacca as Jaina's copilot, but he was busy familiarizing himself with the engines in the back of the ship. "Lucky that Uncle Luke gave you the code to this ship."

"Luckily that Corran got you to come back to Yavin," Tahiri replied with equal amicability. "I have a feeling we're going to need better piloting skills that I have before this mission is over."

Jaina unhooked the crash webbing and stood up in her chair. "And speaking of mission, it's time for the big briefing, isn't it?"

Tahiri vacated her own chair. "That's right."

The other passengers of the _Cassa_ were relaxing in the central lounge, on the silver-blue sleek sofas. Jacen and Lowbacca were hunched over the holographic game table.

Tahiri cleared her throat, standing in the entryway. "I guess it's time for us to talk strategy."

"Yeah," Jacen agreed. "I wouldn't want to sneak out of the Academy, steal Uncle Luke's ship, and make off with a Senator's mother without a _plan_."

Tahiri grinned. "Good thing I have one, then."

"So . . . what is it?"

Tahiri walked over to one of the short, square tables in the corner. She pressed a button discreetly hidden in one of the elaborately carved legs, and the drawer popped open. Inside was a datacard.

"One of the privileges of being Luke Skywalker's apprentice," Tahiri began, "Is having unrestricted access to his office. If you've ever been in there, you'll know that there are shelves of datacards. Most of them aren't available to the general Jedi public."

"I think I know where you're going with this." Jaina gave her a half admiring, half mock-censorious look.

"It took a surprisingly small amount of time for me to do the research we needed." Tahiri held up the datacard. "This describes a certain Force-technique used to locate Jedi."

"Hang on," Jacen protested. "You're not the only one with access to Uncle Luke's office. I'm sure that Master Solusar has it, at the very least. Don't you think someone would have discovered that before us?"

"They probably did." Tahiri shrugged. "It would have been use less to them."

"But not to us," Tenel Ka stated more than asked.

"No. This is how it works. We form a mind meld, and using a relative of the missing person, do a blood trace. It's more complicated than that, obviously, but I'll let you read the data card."

"Why wouldn't Kam be able to do it?" Anakin asked.

"The blood relative can't be Force-sensitive," Tahiri explained. "They make too large of an impression. Think of it like trying to locate a certain smell. If you have a handkerchief with a little bit of the scent dabbed on, you'll know what it smells like and will be able to find the source. But if you have a breath mask pumping out scented air, you won't be able to smell anything else."

"That's why you needed me," Sola said.

"That's right. And before you even ask, no, we couldn't leave this to the Jedi Masters. They don't know that Luke's related to the Naberries, and we don't want that secret out yet."

"I do not think they would be careless with the information," Tenel Ka pointed out. "But I agree with you, Tahiri."

"You do?" Tahiri was slightly surprised.

"They have had only failure," Tenel Ka clarified. "I believe that a different method might be necessary if we are to succeed. If we give them this lead, they might locate Master Skywalker, but then, they might fail again. A small strike team, unburdened by government bureaucracy and sprawling agencies, might meet with more success."

"That's what we're here to do," Tahiri agreed. "I'm going to make copies of this datacard, then I'll hand them out. Let's try together first thing in the morning and see how close we come."

* * *

Luke Skywalker regained consciousness with agonizing sluggishness, as if he were wading against the tide after a fifty-kilometer run.

He opened his eyes, receiving a jolt of shock as a pair of giant durasteel-grey eyes floated inches above his face.

The eyes withdrew. It was a medic, with a slightly sagging stomach and large glasses. "How do you feel? Are you in pain? Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Luke blinked twice.

The medic beamed. "Excellent." He looked over his shoulder. "We have immobilized him, but he is perfectly fine. If you speak to him, he will hear you."

As an officer of the Rebellion, then later the New Republic and Jedi Knights, Luke was used to being independent. But after weeks in captivity, there was a list of people he really wanted to see, to talk to, to spend time with. Tahiri was on top. So were Leia and Han and Luke's niece and nephews. Wedge Antilles and Tycho Celchu and Winter were also on the list. He would have even settled for Kyp Durron as a companion, for Force's sake.

Sabé's name had not been written down.

"I'm really sorry, Luke," Sabé said solemnly as she sat down next to him and picked up his limp hand. "This is for your own safety."

Luke wondered how being drugged into paralysis would help him be safe.

"Admiral Dinoro is very concerned about you," Sabé explained. "He doesn't know you like I do. He thinks you somehow called down the fleet on us and that you'll continue to cause trouble when we move to our new base. I'm worried that he will try to hurt you if we don't keep you like this temporarily.

_How long is temporarily?_ Luke wondered miserably. Being kept in a small apartment was enough, but not even being able to twitch a finger? He would go insane.

She rose. "Don't worry, Luke. I'll visit you every day."

For someone who Luke really did not want to see, Sabé's departure caused him a surprising amount of despair.

The medic bent into Luke's field of vision again. Luke couldn't see what he was doing, but there was the sound of metal rubbing against metal. In a moment, the ceiling tiles seemed to move and Luke realized that he was being taken to a different room.

Now, there were several medics crowded around Luke. Two of the burlier ones lifted Luke up. His head lolled helplessly. They carried him several feet to some sort of transparent chamber filled with mist.

Luke silently braced himself as they opened the door and dropped him inside.

To his surprise, he did not hit the floor, but was supported by the mist. He waited for a long moment, but nothing happened. It was a moment before he realized that he couldn't feel any wetness from the mist, or see out of the formerly transparent walls.

He couldn't feel or see anything, in fact.

Luke tried desperately not to panic. True, he was paralyzed, in a sensory deprivation device, with no vision. But he had the Force.

He really tried. But damage to the body severely weakens connection to the Force. A completely severed connection to the body, needless to say, did not improve Luke's grip on it. He could feel it there, against his skin. It was the only thing keeping him rational and from panic. But he couldn't stretch out his spirit to touch it.

Hours, days, or years passed before Luke felt something familiar. His increasingly-numbed mind struggled to recall.

The presence grew stronger. It poured warmth into him, and Luke began to thaw. Tahiri. Jaina. Anakin. Tenel Ka. Jacen. Lowbacca. The names flashed through his mind.

The heat burned inside of him, then finaflly blasted out.

The last thing that Luke could remember was the feeling – actual feeling – of shattered transparisteel shards embedded in his skin.

* * *

Thanks for all your opinions on the choices I put out!

Luke trains Anakin: eight votes

Luke meets apprentice Mara: five votes

Future/Caedus story: three votes

Harry and James story: three votes

Harry/murder/time traveling: two votes

I'll keep the voting open for one more chapter. I'm not going to absolutely swear that I'll do the one that gets the most votes, but I almost certainly will. Ninety-nine percent. I might even do multiple ones.


	24. Water

Chapter 24: Water

* * *

Luke lay there, shivering, dimly aware of a blaring alarm.

His hearing did not seem to be functioning properly, but his vision had begun to work again. He could see shards of transparisteel scattered around. They had cut him, and some of them were still embedded in his flesh.

It hurt a lot, in a kind of stabbing cold way. It was the feeling that, as unpleasant as it was now, if he moved a single muscle, the entire world would shatter into unbearable pain.

Still, Luke was too absorbed with the novelty of being able to feel again to be too miserable. And Tahiri and the others were still holding onto his mind, with a gentle but strong grasp.

He could make out words.

". . . didn't mean . . . hurt himself . . . ."

"No, unacceptable . . . has to be contained . . . blaster wound will fix . . . ."

". . . already . . . . medical attention."

". . . your fault! . . . not harmless . . . kill him . . . ."

Luke realized that they were arguing about him, but he was too tired to puzzle out any more of the conversation. Actually, he was surprised that he was still awake, though he supposed that having several Jedi apprentices in one's head put a damper on the idea of sleeping.

" . . . hear me?"

It was a moment before Luke realized that the voice was directed at him, and another before he recognized Tahiri's mental voice. _What? _He mentally mumbled.

_Do . . . where you are?_

_No, _he sent back, guessing at the question.

_Hold on . . . find you._

_I'll do my best._ Luke was not sure if the complete statement made it back to Tahiri's mind, but she seemed to understand.

He laid there lethargically for another minute or so before he caught another fragment of conversation.

". . . compromise . . . the yslamiri . . ."

Yslamiri. Furry snakelike creatures which blocked access to the Force. Funny how that came up in the same conversation as the words "unacceptable", "blaster", and "kill him".

Luke realized that it might be a good idea to get up now. But his limbs were so heavy, he couldn't hear very well, and he was very comfortable lying on shattered transparisteel . . . . Actually, it was that last thought that spurred Luke into action. Comfortable lying on shattered transparisteel?

Clearly, something was wrong.

Luke's nerves were screaming in shock, and he was swamped with dizziness when he lifted his head. It was a little like attempting to walk on semisolid gel, but Luke finally managed to pull himself into a standing position.

The conversation ceased.

"You see?" Admiral Dinoro sputtered, pointing at him. "That man is dangerous! He cannot be allowed free!"

_Ah, _Luke though. _My hearing seems to have returned_.

"No!" Sabé said, rushing to his side. "Lay back down, Luke. You're bleeding!"

Luke watched Dinoro make some gesture, and before Sabé could reach him, a guard lifted his blaster. It flung out bright blue circles of light, and Luke felt himself crash into transparisteel for the second time that day.

* * *

There were many reasons why Jedi were respected throughout the galaxy. Their bravery, their skill, their dedication to justice. But it all came down to the fact that they did unpleasant jobs that nobody else was capable of or would dare to do.

Kam Solusar sat in his office. As one of the most respected Jedi Masters in the new Jedi Order, and Master Skywalker's unofficial second-in-command, he had done more than his fair share of disagreeable tasks. He did them without complaint, and accepted the fact that there would be more to come. Nobody ever said being a Jedi was fun.

But right now, Kam Solusar dearly loved to picture himself as a finance consultant. Or an architect, or a durasteel engineer, or even a landspeeder mechanic.

Landspeeder mechanics did not have to tell parents that all three of their children were missing.

Kam reached for the HoloComm unit. No use putting it off any longer. "Hello, Princess Leia," he said once the call had connected.

"Ah, Master Solusar," she replied. Kam noticed that her hair was not quite as sleekly arranged as normal, and her eye makeup was very slightly smudged. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this." Kam imagined himself signing his own death warrant. "I am very sorry to say that your children are missing from the Academy."

"And Lowbacca and Tenel Ka and Tahiri, right?" Leia answered knowingly.

"You knew," Kam realized.

"I did," Leia confirmed. "They came to Coruscant in Luke's ship."

Kam mentally ripped up the death warrant.

"Then they piloted the ship off Coruscant and apparently vanished into thin air. Literally. They're probably somewhere in the vacuum of space."

The pieces re-formed.

"I _was_ wondering how they managed to sneak off Yavin 4," Kam mused unhappily. "It actually never occurred to me that they would steal Luke Skywalker's ship."

"Don't worry about it," Leia said dryly. "They've run too many circles around Han and me for us blame you for their disappearance."

"Still, I'm really sorry, Leia," Kam apologized.

"I think that they're trying to rescue Luke singlehandedly," Leia commented with remarkable calm. "I can't think of any other reason why they would steal his ship for a joyride. Who knows. They might actually succeed."

"I'm glad you're informed. May I speak to your husband, please?"

"He knows," Leia informed him.

"There's another matter I would like to discuss with him, actually."

"All right." Leia raised her eyebrows, and then turned toward someone Kam couldn't see. "Han, Kam would like to speak with you."

Han Solo's head entered the holographic projection field. "What's up, Kam?"

"Are you terribly busy right now?"

"I'll take any excuse to skip the row of formal dinners Leia has lined up," Han offered.

"I need a favor," Kam admitted. "I'll tell it to you, and then you can decide whether or not to accept."

"Go on."

"Karrde's found a list of places he thinks the Imperials might have gone. Apparently, Dinoro's hideouts have a lot of similarities. They're all places where he has connections, with planetary leaders he can bribe. They tend to be relatively temperate, a little ways away from the Core, with enough population to blend in but not enough to be galactically significant."

"And you need me to investigate one of them."

"Yes," Kam confirmed. "We're not involved any politicians in this, due to all the security breaches that have been tripping us up. But we don't have enough Jedi to investigate them all, so we really need people we can trust."

"Okay," Han answered. "Me and Chewbacca will do it. So, where are we going?"

"It's a planet called Talasea."

* * *

Tahiri cried out in shock and smashed her elbow into something bony. It was Jacen's ribs, apparently, as he let out an indignant yelp.

"Sorry," she apologized shakily.

"He's not . . . ?" Jaina's voice trailed off.

"Of course he's not dead," Tahiri answered firmly. "He's only stunned. I can still feel him a little, can't you?" It was only a tenuous thread, but Luke was still connected to her mind. It was almost a relief – he had been in pain, but now, unconscious, he was blissfully still.

Jaina squinted in concentration. "Not really."

"Do you know where we are?" Tenel Ka asked.

Jaina glanced down at the star charts. "Morobe system. Must be Talasea, one of two habitable planets in this system and certainly the closest." She looked up at Tahiri. "Can you tell which side of the planet he's on?"

Tahiri reached out silently. "I think he's somewhere over there." She gestured vaguely.

"It's better than nothing," Anakin pointed out at Jaina's disgruntled look. "I think Tahiri's right. I can sort of feel Uncle Luke too."

Tahiri made her directions more specific as they neared the planet, and by the time they were close enough to land, Tahiri's bond with Luke was almost sturdy.

Air control directed them to land in a hangar just outside of Martre City. A severe thunderstorm lashed the _Cassa _as she set down on the platform. Talasea was a large planet, and the higher-than-normal gravity seemed to yank the sky down in great sheets of rain.

"I guess we need to find somewhere to stay," Jaina remarked as she glanced out the windows into the misty downpour.

"The _Cassa_ has enough bunks," Tahiri pointed out. "And five human children and a Wookiee might look a little suspicious trying to rent a room."

"What do we do now, then?" Jacen asked. "I guess we'll have to wait for the rain to stop."

"Rrowwrrroorrrnnn," Lowbacca growled negatively, glancing down at the ship's information on Talasea.

"It's the rainy season?" Jacen groaned. "It _never _stops?"

"Too bad Uncle Luke's not on the other side of the planet," Anakin agreed.

"I did some research on Talasea," Tahiri said. "We should fit in with normal clothing. Let's walk around the city for a little while and see what we can figure out."

"Perhaps two of us should stay with the ship," Tenel Ka suggested. "To make sure that it is not stolen."

"Good idea," Tahiri decided. "Do you and Lowbacca want to do that? There aren't many nonhumans on this planet, and we don't want to draw attention. Anyway, there are only four blasters, and we better go out armed. Our lightsabers are a little conspicuous."

"That is acceptable to me," Tenel Ka answered, and Lowbacca assented as well.

It was surprisingly pleasant to explore the city of Martre during a rainstorm. Old-fashioned stone and wood buildings lined narrow streets. The walkways on both sides of the street were covered by slanting wooden roofs, and there were underground stairways that crossed under the streets. One could theoretically cross the entire city of Martre on foot without getting drenched.

"Look over here," Jaina called out over the rhythmic drumming of the rain. Outside one shop was a visitor's information interface. Jaina touched the screen and a holographic map of Martre appeared.

"I think Luke's being held somewhere to the south of here," Tahiri commented as she concentrated on the map. "That's strange. We're at the southern edge of the city, and then there are the mountains. According to this, they're really jagged and uninhabitable. I don't think they could have established a base over there so quickly."

"Can I help you?" the grey-haired proprietor of the shop stepped out the door. "Are you lost?"

"Actually, we're a little confused," Tahiri admitted. "A friend of ours told us to meet him south of here. Is there anything in that direction?"

"Not from around here, are you?" he chuckled. "I think your friend was playing a trick on you. Unless he works in the aqueduct system, there's nothing south of Martre besides the mountains."

"Well, he has a really bad sense of direction," Tahiri confided. "I keep telling him to be more careful . . . anyway, I didn't know that Martre got its water from the mountains."

"There's a lot of rock in the ground in the northern half of the city, and not much well water," he informed her. "The aqueducts are pretty extensive, so they stretch out through the mountains pretty far. There's a lot of maintenance tunnels and stuff around there – the water needs to be treated a lot before it's potable. The layout was designed by a famous architect, Zim Bonor, early in his career. He died a few years ago, but he was known galaxywide for his beautiful and functional designs. His talents were wasted on little Martre, if you ask me, but I guess people didn't appreciate him much back then."

"Sounds pretty interesting," Tahiri prompted.

"They have tours," he began, and then frowned suddenly. "Actually, you just missed them. They closed the tours last week; they said that not enough people were interested in them. They always seemed pretty busy to me . . . ."

"Weird," Tahiri remarked. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," he replied. "Just tell your friend to look at the holomap next time."

When he had gone back inside, Tahiri turned to the others. "I'm ninety five percent certain that he's over there," she told them. "What do you think?"

"I can definitely feel him around here, but I'm not sure what direction," Jacen admitted. "How are we going to get over there, anyway?"

"Maybe we can get a job, like the shopkeeper said," Anakin suggested.

"They probably won't hire kids," Jaina pointed out.

"It's worth looking into, anyway. Unless anyone else has a suggestion?" Tahiri asked.

Jaina shrugged. "The employment office it is, then."

* * *

"So this is Talasea," Han remarked as he strolled off the _Millenium Falcon_. "Nice weather."

Chewbacca growled in agreement, looking up mournfully at the downpour. At least Han could change clothes. Once his own hair was soaked, it tended to stay that way for hours.

"Let's go find a decent room," Han suggested. "One with a blow dryer," he added, looking meaningfully at Chewbacca.

Chewie snorted indignantly in reply. Sure, he had given his fur a little help drying out once or twice. If he had known Han would be telling silky coat jokes for the rest of his life, he would have just suffered through the dampness.

It did not take long to find a hotel. This one was named the Hotel Parkscene, according to a sign perched in the flowerbeds framing the entrance. It was an actual painted sign, not a hologram, which indicated luxury and a high cost. "We've got money to burn," Han shrugged, starting up the polished stone steps to the entrance. "We probably won't be here too long anyway. Only long enough to miss that Hapan diplomatic dinner thing."

Chewbacca reminded him that the Hapan dinner party would not be held for another nine days.

"Don't forget about travel time," Han pointed out as they entered the Parkscene's elegant lounge. "How much is a room?" he asked the woman at the front desk.

"Three hundred fifty talors per night," she answered politely, gazing at him with unsettlingly large brown eyes.

Han raised an eyebrow. "How much is that in New Republic credits?"

Her eyes lit up and widened. "New Republic credits? Nine per night."

"_Nine credits?_" Han asked incredulously. "For a luxury hotel room?" That was ridiculously cheap.

"Sir, if you don't have the credits, you can pay in talors."

"I have the credits." Han held the chip out. "But if I'm not satisfied with my room, I want a refund."

"Certainly, sir."

Han need not have worried. The "room" was actually a suite of several interconnected chambers with a posh cream and green decorative scheme. There was even a miniature kitchen and abbreviated office, with a working HoloNet unit.

Chewbacca picked up silver-embossed menu sheet. The prices were given in talors, but there was a small note at the very bottom of the menu that informed the clientele that thirty-nine talors were equivalent to a New Republic credit.

"Local inflation, probably," Han commented, reading over Chewbacca's shoulder, a feat that was only possible when Han was standing and Chewie was slouching in a chair. "Stable New Republic credits tend to go a long way on non-Core worlds. Anyway, we should get going, I guess."

Chewbacca replied with an agreeable growl, and the two set off for the nearest tavern. "What was the name of that guy Karrde recommended? Jaren? Javin?"

Chewbacca mildly reminded him that he had better get his names straight before he started offering bribes.

Han merely snorted disparagingly as he entered the tavern. "Two Gizer Ales, please," he told the burly bartender. "Do you know where I can find Javin?"

"Javin finds you," the bartender said.

Han snorted again. "Sure. Just show me the table."

The bartender pointed.

"Thanks." Han handed him a two-credit chip and didn't ask for change. He handed one of the Gizer Ales to Chewbacca, and they approached the table the bartender had indicated. "We're looking for Javin. Karrde sent us."

The lone man sitting at the table was thin and scruffy-looking, with a straggly mustache and a long sly face. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything strange going on around here?" Han asked.

"Can you be more specific?"

Han eyed the man dubiously. The man's appearance didn't fill Chewbacca with confidence either.

"We think that a group of Imperials might have established a new base over here."

"Much better." He reached under the table and pulled out a surprisingly large datapad.

Han was halfway through, and Chewbacca was finished with, the Gizer Ale, when Javin finally spoke. "They've got to be on this side of the planet," he remarked. "It's the rainy season where they are. The high metallic content of the rain – you shouldn't drink that stuff untreated, by the way – plays havoc with sensors. That's the only way they'd get anything down undetected."

"Can you be more specific than _this side of the planet_?" Han asked.

"Do you have the credits?"

Han took out five credits.

"That won't work on me," Javin remarked, leaning back slightly. "I'm not from around here. I want two hundred."

"You'll get your credits when we get our information," Han retorted.

"Fair enough," Javin shrugged. "My best guess is that they're in the Martre Mountains. The aqueducts, the biggest tourist industry on Talasea, have just been inexplicably closed down. It makes sense. There's so much metal in those mountains you could hide a Star Destroyer in one of the caverns and nobody would know."

Han handed over the credits.

"Tell Karrde I said hi," Javin said.

* * *

A/N: Okay, we're getting there. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, for some reason. Anyway, if you have any other suggestions for me for a new story, please tell me soon! I'll be starting to write a new one as soon as this one ends.


	25. First Contact

Chapter 25: First Contact

* * *

The Zim Bonor Aqueduct Office was a compact metal building nestled at the foot of the Martre Mountains, with a boxy shape and sharp edges softened when the heavy evening rain beat down on it. Tahiri and Jaina were the only ones to leave the _Cassa _this time – finding jobs for two would be easier than for four.

The office was dwarfed by the mountains, but when the two Jedi students approached, they found it to be larger than it had seemed from a distance. There was no obvious security at the door, so Tahiri and Jania walked right in.

"We're looking for employment," Jaina informed the curly-haired receptionist, casually leaning against the high durasteel counter.

The receptionist wound a springy lock around two fingers in an unimpressed way. "The only position we're hiring for is sanitation staff." Her gaze traveled over Jaina's wet, stringy hair and Tahiri's muddy boots. "Are you still interested?"

"Yes," Tahiri said. "When can we start?"

The receptionist glanced at the wall chronometer. "I guess I could call Boosa over." She pressed a painted fingernail against a black button on the counter.

A thin, harried-looking man with hazel eyes slightly too large for his face came rushing through one of the doors. "What is it now?"

"Sanitation workers. They want to be hired."

"How many times have I told you?" he cried out, twisting his hands together in a nervous gesture. "We don't need any more sanitation workers. Management doesn't want too many people working in the aqueducts." He gave them a swift look. "The budget's bad, I mean."

"They keep quitting," the receptionist pointed out. "I'm sick of hearing the others whine about overwork. Just hire these two and tell them to stop complaining."

Boosa thought the proposal over, staring at the ceiling with his large eyes. "I guess I could do that. But not a word to anyone, right?"

"Sure," Tahiri agreed, and Jaina nodded.

"When can you start?"

"Now," Jaina answered.

"This way, then," Boosa directed. He walked ahead of them with a strange kind of nervous energy. "Your first shift is tonight, but I'll just show you where the supplies are." He took a few turns down the hallway, and then opened a large closet. "You'll need to put these uniforms on. Some of the cleaning supplies are a bit acidic."

Indeed, Tahiri noticed that some of the garish yellow uniforms had holes burned in them.

"Just don't spill too much on yourselves," Boosa advised. "We have some forms for you to sign later releasing us from damages. Anyway, just put on these things and wait over by the turbolift." He stepped out of the closet and indicated a door several meters away. "Just through here, third door to the left."

"Got it," Jaina assured him.

Several minutes later, the two girls were signing forms under the not-so-watchful eye of the receptionist. "I wonder why they hired us so easily," Jaina whispered softly.

"They're Imperials; I don't think they're too concerned about underage labor," Tahiri whispered back. "Plus, we aren't even guaranteed to get anywhere near Luke."

"Still," Jaina said. "They're actually hiring normal people to work in a virtual Imperial base?"

"They have to keep producing drinking water, or people will get suspicious," Tahiri pointed out. "They can't just close the whole place down at once."

"I suppose."

It took a long time to fill out the forms, particularly because Jaina and Tahiri had to come up with false information. It was tedious and dull, so they passed the time in silence.

Several minutes later, Tahiri broke it with a stifled cry.

The receptionist looked up in annoyance. "Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, no," Tahiri answered. When the receptionist had looked away, she bent close to Jaina. "I can't feel him anymore."

"What?" Jaina hissed. "You mean . . . like . . . ?"

"I didn't feel him die," Tahiri reassured her. "I just can't feel him anymore."

Boosa appeared in the doorway again. "It's time. Get dressed quickly, then meet me by the elevator."

After pulling on the stiff yellow uniforms closest to their sizes, Tahiri and Jaina obeyed. There were several other older workers, who passed them boxes of cleaning supplies.

Boosa rushed the sanitation crew around different areas through the maintenance tunnels. Most of them were leaky, and the mineral-rich water left stains on the walls that had to be scrubbed off. Not for cosmetic appearance, Boosa assured them, but because the maintenance tunnels would erode if left alone. The ventilation shafts also had to be washed out, and sealant sprayed on the leaks.

Tahiri and Jaina soon learned why the sanitation crew members kept quitting. The shifts were long and strenuous, and the workers weren't paid much. After three days, the two considered leaving themselves. They hadn't discovered anything at all!

"Almost done for the night," Boosa said encouragingly after several painful hours on the fourth day. His comlink chimed, and Boosa picked it up to listen.

"You two," he told Tahiri and Jaina, gesturing and waving his arms energetically to get their attention. "It's policy that the newcomers do the extra work. You'll get paid."

"What is it?" Jaina groaned.

"There are some, erm, maintenance stations that need special cleaning occasionally. They do some scientific research and experimentation up there, so don't be too curious of anything you see. There will be no need to ask questions. Understood?" Boosa asked nervously.

"Yes, sir," Tahiri answered, her heart pounding in her chest. Scientific experimentation?

"Right, then, up that corridor," Boosa pointed, "And follow the signs to Cyan Level 3, Section 12."

Cyan Level 3 turned out to be a rather large laboratory. It was mostly deserted – it was rather late, after all – except for Section 12. A man wearing a military uniform greeted them.

"I'm Captain Harken." He pointed to a rather conspicuous pile of shattered transparisteel scattered on the bloodstained floor. "There you go. These bloodstains are about a week old, if that makes a difference. We were busy. Anyway, clean that up and I'll be back in a bit. Don't touch anything."

"I wonder how that got shattered," Tahiri remarked. "It takes a lot of force to shatter transparisteel, right?"

"Yes, a _lot_," Jaina answered. "Usually it just bends, and only then if you smash something pretty hard into it."

"That's strange."

"I guess I can clean this up myself, if you'll go looking around," Jaina offered reluctantly, staring with distaste at the bloodstained transparisteel.

"I'll do it quickly," Tahiri promised.

* * *

"This planet sure is wet," Han commented as he and Chewbacca disembarked from the _Millenium Falcoln_.

After complimenting Han's skillful mastery of the obvious, Chewbacca growled a question.

"No, I haven't come up with a plan yet, but I _have_ been tossing a few ideas around in my head," Han answered indignantly. "Want to contribute, furball?"

Chewbacca questioned Han again.

"My first idea is to pretend to be government inspectors," Han proposed. "Yeah, that's a pretty bad idea. If there _are _Imperials there, they won't tell anything to government inspectors."

He shrugged. "Well, we could always just try and break in." At the look on Chewbacca's face, he protested. "It's always worked in the past!"

Chewbacca growled a definite negative answer.

"Okay, so there was that one time on the Death Star . . . and the Nagai-Tof incident could have gone better, I'll admit . . . . If you can come up with alternatives, like zapping them into dust with the superpowered mind ray hidden in your fur, I hope you'll share them with me."

Chewbacca ignored the sarcasm. Even Imperials needed to eat, he reminded Han. They had to get supplies from somewhere. Why didn't they work from that angle?

Han thought it over. "Forget it," he decided. "Staking out all the shops in Martre would take forever. And then we'll probably just end up smuggling ourselves in with the food they buy, which doesn't give us better odds then just randomly breaking in somewhere. Not that I care about odds."

Chewbacca threw up his hands in defeat. Fine, he grunted. Reckless humans. What could you do?

* * *

Tahiri looked down the rounded tunnel. Doors branched out in every direction, and there were few signs in this part of the aqueduct system.

Choosing one at random, Tahiri ran through the room and out the other end as quietly as she could. The tunnels connected the rooms seemed to act like a multilevel sloping grid meshed at odd angles with several other such grids, but Tahiri made sure to memorize the layout so she could find her way back.

Most of the rooms seemed to be deserted, but others had equipment and supplies stacked inside. Tahiri supposed that some were used during the day, and others were just kept as storage rooms to be used later.

After only a few minutes, Tahiri began to start worrying. She had been running in an approximate straight line, and the tunnels showed no sign of stopping. What were the odds she would be able to find Luke and return to Jaina in enough time to avoid arousing suspicion?

She needn't have worried. Three turns later, a strange lack of feeling hit her.

Yslamiri.

Tahiri stopped. She had never felt the effects of yslamiri before – a completely cut-off connection to the Force – but she had heard it described as being numbed and blinded. Now she knew that the description was true.

It fit, now that she thought about it. That was why she couldn't feel Luke anymore. He was guarded by yslamiri!

Tahiri cautiously glanced into the next tunnel, and immediately whipped her head back inside. There were two guards in front of one of the doors right in the middle of the hallway, and no hope of sneaking past them.

Unless she used the ventilation shafts, that was.

These shafts seemed to have been cleaned recently, judging by the fingerprints on the grate, but metallic residue from the humidity of the air had still managed to accumulate inside. Grimacing, Tahiri crawled in, pulling the grate back into place behind her.

Luckily, the wind was blowing with Tahiri and not against her, so it took only a few moments to cross over the heads of the guards and into the room. Peering down through the grate, Tahiri saw that the room was brightly lit and empty, save for a single, still figure.

Luke.

Tahiri quietly slid the grate aside and eased herself out, landing with a soft thump on the metal floor. "Oh, my," she breathed once she had a good look at him.

He was slumped in a chair, held upright by illegal stun-cuffs that supplied a small but steady flow of debilitating electricity. He wasn't unconscious – Tahiri could see his eyelids fluttering slightly – but his eyes were closed. Luke's left arm was very obviously broken, twisted behind his back and held in place by the stun-cuffs.

Tahiri stood there for a moment, unsure of how to wake him. Most of his flesh was marked by dark bruises and deep cuts. She took a strange comfort in the fact. If they were torturing him, the cuts would be shallower, so as to not risk his health.

Luke had been badly injured and then neglected, and they had shown complete disregard for his pain, but at least they didn't seem to be hurting him more on purpose.

"Luke," she said quietly, unsure of how far her voice would carry.

But it seemed to be loud enough. Luke's eyes opened slowly, almost unwillingly, but he did not look at her.

"Luke," she repeated, "It's me, Tahiri."

He raised his head, and she gasped. His blue eyes, which were normally soft and bright at once, were hazy and dull. There was pain there, but even more than that, it was sheer exhaustion that showed in his face, and in the simple effort of lifting his head up a few centimeters to meet her gaze.

But even as she stared into his eyes, they began to clear a little. "Tahiri," he whispered back. "I knew . . . you'd come."

"Of course," Tahiri answered, trying to smile. "I wouldn't let you out of your promise to teach me just yet. I still have so much to learn."

"You'll will," he assured her, letting his head fall back limply again. "I'll . . . be okay . . . ."

Tahiri looked around the room helplessly. There was no way for her to lift Luke up into the ventilation shaft without the Force, and no way to escape undetected.

To make matters worse, Tahiri heard voices outside the door, and the telltale beeping of a keypad's buttons being pushed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being short. I'm going on vacation for a week, and I thought I might as well post it before I leave :) There's probably only about two long chapters left right now, not sure if that includes an epilogue. Hope you're enjoying it!


	26. Sacrifice

Chapter 26: Sacrifice

* * *

"The pre-flight checks are done," Anakin announced as green lights blinked on the _Cassa_'s console. "We're ready to go."

"Great," Jacen replied, leaning back in his chair. "I can't believe this is working."

They were about to fly a ship into enemy territory, just in time to rescue the girls and Uncle Luke. So far, things were working perfectly.

Earlier in their adventure, Jacen could not help a twinge of smugness when he thought of disagreeable fellow apprentice Wurth Skidder counting piranha beetles at the Academy. But now, Jacen was completely focused on completing his tasks for the good of the mission. This was exactly what being a Jedi was about. Cool, calm, dedication.

In fact, Jacen was so calm and dedicated that it took him a moment to react to Anakin's cry of surprise.

"Do you feel that?" Anakin demanded.

No, Jacen was about to say – and then he did feel it. Lowbacca growled in agreement.

Anakin dashed into the engines for a moment and came out shouting. "Bomb! Get off the ship!"

They were not quite ten meters clear of the ship when it exploded. Shrapnel flew in all directions, a particularly aerodynamic shard grazing Jacen's arm and leaving a thin streak of blood. Luckily, the others appeared unhurt, if shaken.

Despite the heavy rain, the ship was burning steadily. Jacen supposed that there were things in the unprocessed water that made it less effective for smothering a fire, but that was only a guess based on what he had read about the planet.

Lowbacca growled a question.

"No idea," Anakin answered, looking around. "I guess if they blew our ship up, it's not a coincidence. The others are in danger –"

"And now we have no way to get to them," Jacen finished glumly. But Anakin was not paying attention.

"Anakin?" Jacen prompted.

Anakin just stared into space.

"Anakin!" Jacen repeated.

"Jacen," Anakin replied slowly. "Do you see what I see?"

Jacen turned in the direction his little brother was facing. "Wow," he said in disbelief. "Lowie, please tell us we're not hallucinating."

The Wookiee turned around and growled in amazement.

"At the very least, it's not a human-specific hallucination," Jacen mused. "What are the odds of the three of us seeing the exact same thing, do you think?"

Anakin snapped out of his stupor and took off running.

* * *

Luke's eyes flew open as a sudden jolt of agony coursed through his body. He cried out in confusion and pain, straining desperately against something holding him against the chair.

Someone hit him across the face, hard, so he stopped.

It was a medic and two guards holding him down, ones he didn't recognize. The medic was staring at him in equal parts indifference and disdain, the guards with mere boredom.

The medic reached for a long synthcloth bandage and began wrapping it around Luke's arm. He cried out again as his bones were pushed back into place. He could not help moving a little as the bandage was wrapped around the break in his arm, and in response, the guards increased pressure, their fingers digging painfully into his flesh.

"Painkillers, sir?" A voice asked. Luke turned his head and saw another medic. This one was younger. She held up an infuser filled with a blue-tinted liquid.

"No," the first medic answered dismissively. "I have orders to not waste medical supplies on Rebel scum. And in any case, it would be utterly pointless. Admiral Dinoro is sending over an interrogator droid as we speak."

The younger woman paled. "An interrogator droid? Here?"

The other sighed mournfully. "We won't be around to watch, but we'll have to clean up the mess."

Luke just put his head against the cold hard material he was lying on and waited for something to happen. The sharp awareness brought on by pain was beginning to fade into apathy again. They would hurt him, but he was already in pain, so how much worse would it be?

There was a rapping sound, and a brusque, if somewhat muffled, voice. "Interrogation team A-3."

One of the guards took his hands off Luke and went to open the door. In floated a large black sphere, followed by three grey-clad humans.

"Your presence is not required," one of them informed the medics. The older of the two looked disgruntled, the younger rather relieved, but both did as the interrogators ordered.

Once the door slid shut, the same man addressed Luke. "Now, Rebel, we are going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

As he spoke, the floating black ball hovered nearer and nearer. It circled Luke's head lazily, then dropped until it was centimeters away from his face. It began to extend a needle of alarming length.

"What is the access code to the Rogue Angel encryption?"

Luke shook his head miserably. There was no way he was going to help them read secure New Republic correspondence, interrogator droid or not.

"I'll repeat the question once. What is the access code to the Rogue Angel encryption?" the interrogator growled. "This is only a question of whether you tell me or the droid."

There was a scraping noise and a heavy thump behind Luke's chair. It was followed by a very familiar-sounding snap-hiss.

"No, I think the real question is," Tahiri Veila said conversationally, as two more thumps followed, "Do you have your comlink switched on?"

The head questioner looked down reflexively at his comlink's location, and Tahiri's lightsaber flashed, turning the device into molten metal. He lurched backwards with a howl of pain – straight into Tenel Ka Djo, who happened to be holding a gleaming dagger.

Tenel Ka let him crumple to the floor, a blaster somehow appearing in her hand, spitting rings of blue light at the surviving interrogators. They collapsed, stunned, on the ground. The interrogator droid made an electronic sound – if Luke didn't know better, he would say of rage – and sped towards Tahiri.

Luke's vision was then obscured by a cascade of shiny brown hair. "I've got you, Uncle Luke." Jaina Solo smiled, but looked a little concerned, as she levitated Luke's body off the chair. Luke was surprised. The Force was back, clearly, yet he didn't even notice.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Not worried," he managed to slur as the interrogator droid burst apart with a small explosion. Tahiri stepped over the pieces, switching off her lightsaber.

"Ready?" she asked, leaning over Luke. She looked far more worried about his wounds than Jaina was.

"Ready," Jaina answered, lifting Luke higher and turning him towards the hole in the ceiling.

"Ready," Tenel Ka replied, yanking her knife out of the cadaver.

Tahiri leapt straight up into the ventilation shaft. "All right," she said, looking down. "Now Luke."

Jaina floated Luke up high enough for Tahiri to grab him with her own Force grip and maneuver him in. Luke stifled a gasp as his body was set down in the cramped air tunnel.

Despite Luke's inability to move, they made surprising progress through the ventilation shaft. Jaina would scramble ahead as noiselessly as possible, and then Tahiri would use the Force to kind of lift, kind of slide Luke down the passageway. Tenel Ka followed close behind.

After some time – Luke wasn't sure how long – they stopped and dropped down from the ventilation shaft.

This time Tenel Ka levitated him, her red-gold hair rippling slightly as she held out her arm and walked forward carefully.

"This way," Jaina whispered. "Come on."

Luke mused about the irony of the situation. Here they were, three apprentices and a Jedi Master. The Jedi Master had been kidnapped and held against his will in an enemy stronghold, and had been rendered effectively helpless. The apprentices had swooped in without apparent effort, saving the Jedi Master from torture and eventual death.

And now, as they sneaked through the deserted tunnels and rooms, the Jedi Master was the one slowing them down.

They were going _too_ slowly, Luke knew. The interrogators would have had to send reports every half-hour, every hour if they were extremely lucky. Either way, they had been discovered by now. The Imperials would be sending search parties through the tunnels, armed with heat-sensors and life-detectors and other short-range technology that would all the same be more than sufficient to discoverer a group of four humans.

By now, their pace had been reduced to a slow walk. Jaina had taken over from Tenel Ka again, but her arm was trembling as she floated Luke down the hallway.

"Let me down," Luke ordered, trying to sound authoritative. At least he managed to keep his voice from trembling. "I can walk."

"You're hurt," Tahiri objected. "It's just a little farther. Perhaps twenty minutes, then we'll meet the _Cassa_."

"Too late," Luke answered tiredly. "I'm slowing you down. We need to get there now. Let me down." He could only manage short sentences.

So Jaina lowered him to the ground, and Luke stood up.

He had regained a little strength. He could feel that the medics had treated most of his worst injuries while he was unconscious, and they had set his broken bones. They had removed the stun-cuffs too, and he had been allowed to rest without being constantly shocked by electricity.

Still, it was not easy.

Luke focused all of his concentration and connection to the Force into moving his arms and legs. Pain coursed in waves through the rest of his body, which protested desperately against motion. He would pay for this later, he knew.

"How are you?" Tahiri asked. To Luke, the pace had been relentless, but Tahiri was easily jogging next to him. She looked at him with green eyes that contained both worry and keen intelligence, but Luke doubted that she knew how much he was suffering.

"Fine," he answered tersely.

"We're almost there," Tahiri encouraged. "Remember that mental bond we were working on? Do you think it could help now?"

"No," Luke answered shortly. Truth be told, it _would _give him strength, but he didn't want to bond with her because she would have to absorb some of his physical pain.

"Brilliant plan, the ventilation shafts," he added at her hurt look. "It's just . . . too hard to concentrate." The words took all the breath he had to spare and more.

"Okay." Tahiri gave him another worried smile. "We're almost there," she repeated.

After a couple more minutes, Luke almost wished he had stayed with the interrogation droid. But only a moment after that, Tahiri stopped and Luke nearly collided with her. They were standing on a large balcony. It was raining, and the cool misty air made Luke shiver, which was not a pleasant experience with broken ribs.

"They're not here yet," Jaina stated the obvious. "They should be here really, really, soon."

Luke didn't dare sit down – he doubted if he would be able to rise again. He was all out of breath, and he coughed weakly into his hand. When he looked at it, it was spattered with blood. Luke knew that he had internal injuries, and if he didn't get medical treatment soon . . . .

But things had gone too far too worry about that. So he just stood there, breathing as steadily as he could, as the water from the mist condensed and dripped down his face.

"Where _are _they?" Tahiri moaned.

"I hope you don't mean your friends," someone said from behind them. Luke turned around slowly. It was Admiral Dinoro, accompanied by perhaps half-a-dozen guards and twice that many Dusk Warriors.

"What have you done to them?" Tenel Ka demanded.

"They're dead," Dinoro answered casually. "Terrible idea, by the way, using that ship. Terribly distinctive on such a technologically inadvanced planet. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that Luke Skywalker's starship was mere kilometers away from my base."

"I don't believe you," Jaina said stubbornly. "I would have felt my brother die."

Dinoro shrugged amiably. Luke could see no doubt in his eyes. "They won't be coming, in any case. And now, it's execution time."

* * *

Back at the Academy, Tahiri had read volumes of material concerning mastery of the Force. Some of it concerned meditation, some of it concerned history, and of course some pertained to fighting.

The Jedi considered battle necessary, but a love of battle dangerous. Tahiri had thought she understood. She assumed that it was simply the adrenaline rush, the staring into the face of danger that made Jedi love battle.

It was so much more.

There was no danger here for Tahiri. Every movement could not have been more precise if it had been choreographed. The battle swirled around her, but she was safe in the eye of the storm. It was the calm understanding, the trust in her blade and her arm and her mind. It was the startled realization that nothing could hurt her; nothing could escape her deadly blade.

But most of all, it was the _power_.

It didn't matter if the _Cassa_ came, Tahiri thought. It didn't matter if Admiral Dinoro sent thirty million dark Jedi. Let them come. She would destroy them.

And then it ended. Well, no, it didn't – there were still Dusk Warriors clutching their weapons, some injured but most still unscathed. They weren't attacking. Why?

"Throw down your weapon, Jedi," Dinoro called out.

When Tahiri whirled around to face him, time froze for just a moment. He had a blaster pressed to Luke's neck.

Luke wasn't standing any longer. He wasn't even sitting upright. He was completely helpless, sprawled on the balcony floor, blood dripping from his mouth. He was staring at Tahiri, horror and guilt in his face at being used like this.

"Your weapon," Dinoro repeated. As if it was inconceivable that she wouldn't obey. Jaina and Tenel Ka already had.

"No."

"I'll kill him," Dinoro warned.

"You'll kill him anyway," Tahiri answered calmly. She knew it was true.

Dinoro didn't bother to deny it. He simply backed up a few paces and aimed. "Last chance." He pulled the trigger.

Luke rolled on the floor. He had a hole in his arm – the broken one – and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

"Throw down your weapon," Dinoro repeated, with the same certainty as before. He raised the blaster again. Pulled the trigger again.

An abdominal wound, this time. Not immediately fatal, but deadly enough. Dinoro raised the blaster one last time.

Silence.

He pulled the trigger.

"Nooooooo!" A dark-haired blur, interposing herself between Luke and the blaster, then a spreading pool of blood. At first, Tahiri thought it was Jaina. But it couldn't be; Jaina was standing still in the driving rain, her eyes fixed on the bloody scene.

Another cry of anguish – this time, Luke.

Tahiri reeled backwards as she was hit by a powerful blast of mental energy, hitting her head against the wall. As she climbed back up dizzily, she watched Luke sitting up. The blaster was ripped from Dinoro's hand by an invisible grip. The Dusk Warriors were slammed into the wall with ten times the force Tahiri had been.

Then Luke collapsed again. Tahiri ran towards him, leaping over stunned bodies. He was unconscious and bleeding from more wounds than Tahiri cared to count.

But they had more pressing problems. The force of Luke's mental scream had taken out their enemies momentarily, but some of them were already staggering to their feet. The balcony had been battered and was now groaning ominously, cracks forming at the place where it attached to the mountain.

Worse yet, the aqueducts had burst.

They poured water down, a hammering waterfall that shook the balcony and threatened to rip it off completely. It was kilometers to the ground – no hope of jumping, but the entrance was filled with Dinoro's men. There was no escape.

"Look!" Jaina shrieked.

The _Milennium Falcoln _hurtled through the air with breakneck speed. Jacen was waving out the open door. "Get in!" he called out as soon as the _Falcon _got close enough. "Hurry!"

Jaina and Tenel Ka jumped in first. Tahiri levitated Luke up, but the effort cost her. One of the Dusk Warriors had recovered enough to sneak up behind her and hit her from behind.

Tahiri took one last look to make sure Luke was safely inside, and then faced her attacker. Igniting her lightsaber, she killed him with one swift blow.

The balcony chose this moment to break free completely.

Tahiri sprang with as much speed and power as she could, but she could tell in midair that she wasn't going to reach the _Falcon_. She would fall to her death kilometers below – or would have, had Tenel Ka not grabbed her wrist and pulled with wrenching strength.

As Tahiri climbed in, she turned her head. The aqueducts were collapsing all around the mountain, pouring water down the sides and into the base and setting off rock slides. Only a few would survive, Tahiri knew. Even Jedi had to breathe. And avoid being crushed by rocks.

The door closed and the _Millenium Falcoln_ disappeared into the sky.

* * *

The first thing Luke Skywalker did when he woke up from his Jedi healing trance was moan.

"Are you in pain?" Tahiri asked quickly. She was holding what appeared to be twelve doses of gylocal, and extremely powerful painkiller.

"No," Luke lied. He didn't want to be drugged again, after all. "I just realized. Teneniel's going to kill me!"

"Teneniel?" Tahiri asked in confusion.

"Tenel Ka's mother," Luke explained. "She paid for my ship. It's state-of-the-art, and costs about ten times the economy of Courscant. And I got it blown up! She'll kill me!"

Tahiri smiled. "Don't exaggerate. I'm sure that she'd be angrier at you if you had managed to get yourself killed in the process, too. Anyway, you can always blame it on me. After all, I did steal it in the first place."

"True," Luke said, mock-speculatively. "Good idea. The old using-my-apprentice-as-a-scapegoat standby."

"By the way," Tahiri asked casually. "Who was the woman who saved you?"

Luke considered the question, fresh pain suddenly stabbing him. "She was my mother."

"What?" Tahiri gasped. "Padmé Amidala? I thought she was, well, dead." The expression on her face suggested doubt as to Luke's sanity.

"She did die," Luke answered quietly. "And then I was raised by her handmaiden, Sabé. She took care of me, and loved me, and got a little crazy when it came to me. And then she saved me. So I guess she was my mother."

"Oh," Tahiri whispered, getting a little teary-eyed. "I'm sorry."

"I never told you," Luke said suddenly. "Thank you for rescuing me. You saved my life, too."

"Because I love you so much, I won't tell you that it was nothing," Tahiri answered fiercely. "I'm glad that I saved you. If you died, I don't know what I'd do."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, either." Luke put his uninjured arm around her. "Thanks, Tahiri."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: the epilogue. Luke and Leia reunite with their mother's family.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Luke breathed deeply, trying in vain to relax, as Tahiri drove the landspeeder through the gravel streets. The outskirts of Theed, Naboo's capital city, were surprisingly rural. Large stone houses lined the streets, nestled in soft green and gold patches of foliage.

It was not his apprentice's driving that put a leaping feeling of anticipation deep in his stomach. He was going to meet his family!

Well, technically, he had already met the Naberries. But neither party had been aware of Luke's parentage until quite recently.

"Don't worry," Sola told him, reaching a hand forward to place on his shoulder, as if she had known his thoughts. "Everyone is excited to see you."

Luke looked back and smiled at his aunt. "This place is so beautiful," he observed. It really was. Nearly all his life – the part that he could remember, anyway – had been spent either on planets like Coruscant, where trees existed primarily in museums, or completely opposite planets like Yavin 4 and Tatooine, which had few, scattered, settlements in the untamed wilderness.

Naboo was humanity and nature in harmony. There were houses, and humans, and aliens, but there were also streams of pure blue water, and delicate silvery trees, and supple green leaves forming intricate netting underneath the clear sky.

But the elements of nature were safe, familiar. It felt like home.

"It's just to the right," Sola instructed Tahiri as they turned onto a particularly welcoming paved street. Luke read a printed sign that said, "Mintawood Drive".

Finally, the landspeeder slid to a stop.

Tahiri slid a small hand around his arm as they approached the house. Sola stepped forward and pressed her hand to a glossy metal panel discreetly placed behind a pot of crimson ladalums.

There was the sound of hasty footsteps, and the door opened to reveal a young, dark-haired girl standing in the sunlit hallway. "Luke!" Soree cried out happily, lifting her arms in a clear pick-me-up gesture. "I had a question that nobody knew the answer to, and Mom said I could ask you. What do Jedi do when their lightsabers run out of charge? What if they lose power in the middle of a big battle, and there are no recharging ports nearby?"

Luke smiled and picked Soree up. "Well, the internal power source in a lightsaber really doesn't need recharging all that often. But just to make sure, I check the power levels before I go on a mission."

"Teaching my daughter about the art of war, little cousin?" asked Ryoo, putting her hands on her hips. But her stern expression quickly melted into laughter as she put her arms around him. "It's good to have you here," she whispered into his ear as she tightened her grip.

Ryoo stepped back. "We'd better go make sure Pooja isn't burning the food. She doesn't have much experience in the kitchen," she confided.

Luke grinned. He wouldn't have cared if the food tasted like Wedge Antilles's tauntaun roast.

"Shall we?" he asked Tahiri.

* * *

The End.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading my story! It took me a long time to finish, at over seventy thousand words, but I feel like a much better writer now. Thank you very much to everybody who reviewed my story; I really appreciate your critique and support.

- Miache


End file.
